


Telithal Ghi'lan

by PocketShna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jaws of Hakkon DLC, M/M, Multi, Random Updates, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Trespasser, The Descent DLC, Trespasser DLC, new at this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 76,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketShna/pseuds/PocketShna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ir abelas da'lan.. this was not your burden to bear"<br/>The guilt weighs so heavy on his shoulders where he has failed she must now endure..<br/>"I may be mostly blind Solas, but that does not mean I cannot see. I will show you the way"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at any sort of storytelling. I wanted to chronicle the story that led me down to my solavellan hell.  
> Big thank you to FenXShiral and Project Elvhen for the elvish translations. This would never have gotten off the ground if I was left to my own fumblings to translate it all

Kaunis could not for the life of her remember how she got here, but the skittering sounds of the creatures at her heel urged her forward. The path she was scrambling down suddenly became a sharp incline, her fear mounting as she began losing her footing on the steep climb. The sounds seems to be just behind her, the fear whispering just beyond the shell of her ear just as she felt herself falling backward.

  
_"Ir abelas da'lan.. this was not your burden to bear"_

The voice caught her off guard as it boomed overhead,causing her to lose her footing altogether and tumble backwards. As she began to fall, Kaunis braced herself for the cold touch of death, but it never came. Suddenly, she felt a hand firmly grasping hers and yanking her forward a bright golden light blinding her. Her eyes barely had time to adjust and she could only briefly make out the slender female form before it vanished and she stumbled to the ground in a haze.

~~~~~~~

It had been several days since she had fallen out of the Fade, and she had barely so much as stirred. Solas continued to probe at the magic -his magic- that had seemingly attached itself to her left hand, whether by her own choice or not he did not know, but at the moment he was not strong enough to pull it from her. He originally had not paid much attention to her, her life force so weak when he first saw her he assumed she'd perish hours after being brought to the dark cellar prison. He had come to Haven after the explosion at the Conclave, offering his knowledge and assistance in hopes of discovering some sort of information as to what exactly had transpired there. His agents had informed him of a survivor that had supposedly dropped from the sky as he had made his approach. Once he was no longer deemed a threat Seeker Pentagast had charged him with the survivor’s care. He turned the girl’s hand over in his palm, the green light of his power danced just beneath her skin, he could feel her pulse flutter faintly as the mark spread with each pulse of the Breach. He pushed what he could of his own magic he could to slow its progress,but he knew it would be a futile effort. This magic was not hers to bear, and if even if she would awaken from her current state, eventually it would kill her.

As if to respond to his touch the magic in her palm crackled, and for the first time in days she reacted. Her face contorted as if she were having a bad dream, but was not yet on the verge of waking. He watched as she continued to writhe uncomfortably on the floor clenching and unclenching her fist as it continued to spark and hiss. He took that moment to finally look at her. While she was not nearly as tall as he, she would be considered tall for an elf woman. Solas leaned over her form, brushing her hair from her brow to press his hand to her forehead in an attempt to calm her. She couldn’t be more that 30 summers old, her cheeks still held some of the plump pink parlor of youth that had only just begun to mature. Most of her hair was such a light shade of blonde one could almost say it was white, although it was broken up with some darker lowlights. The vallas'lin she wore was faint, in the darkness he could almost barely make it out on her olive skin but upon closer inspection he could make out the mark of the halla mother, Ghilan’na’in’s..

 _‘Hmm.. an odd choice for a mage.’_ he mused.

She had a scar running down the left side of her face that started from just below her hairline, through her brow before hooking off towards her cheekbone. It was fearsome looking, and he couldn’t help but wonder if it in anyway affected her vision in that eye. The pained look on her face began to relax as he pushed more of his magic into his palm but the guilt in his stomach twisted into an almost unbearable knot.  
"Ir abelas da'lan.. this was not your burden to bear"

Her eyes shot open at his declaration and she sat up so swiftly it made his own head swim. he was thrown backwards as her own raw magic blasted out around her as if to dispel any foe that wished to remain close. Her eyes stared at him unseeing, her brilliant blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness before her head lulled and unconsciousness once again took hold of her.

He wiped the blood from his lips where it had split and couldn't help the corner or his mouth from lifting.

_“It seems you are not as weak as you would make us believe da'lan, I am curious what other surprises you have yet in store.”_

Scrambling to his feet he left to inform the Seeker of this new development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary of elvhen terms:  
> telithal- Blind / not seeing  
> ghi'lan- guide/teacher  
> Ir abelas da'lan - I'm sorry child/little one  
> vallas'lin - blood writing/ the tattoos Dalish wear to honor their Gods


	2. Seeker's Precautions

Solas found the Seeker seated at the back of the Chantry, her face set in a deep scowl as she listened to the other woman, Lady Nightingale if his memory served correctly, speak in hushed whispers. Both women looked up as he approached, whatever the subject was they were discussing was, at least for the moment, forgotten. The Seeker stood as he settled in front of them slightly out of breath.

“What is it Solas? Has something happened to the prisoner?”

  
Her scowl seemed to deepen even further at the thought and he could not help but bristle at her harsh tone. After so many failed attempts at finding an alternate solution he knew that her nerves and patience were already well past worn, he was sure that any more bad news would almost certainly not end well for him. He knew the Seeker wanted answers, as did he, and the mysterious Dalish woman was their only lead.

  
“She is stable Seeker . She was awake for a moment but she unfortunately caught me off guard before she fell unconscious again.”  
Cassandra frowned, taking note of his swollen lip and disheveled appearance.

“She attacked you?”

  
“I do not believe she knowingly did it no. Whatever may have occurred to her has put her on the defensive, she is in an unknown place, alone. There are some Dalish clans so far from other civilizations that they rarely make contact with even other Dalish tribes.. I would compare her to the woodland fauna, skittish and afraid, if not properly tended to she will lash out in order to defend herself.”

  
“Understood. However, I will not risk losing any more lives today Solas, if the woman is a threat she will be dealt with as such. Leliana, have Cullen’s men secure the prisoner. Tell them to retrieve me the moment she wakes up.”

  
”“That is not necessary Seeker, as I said-” Solas threw his hands up in a defensive posture. It was his fault the woman was here to begin with, he would not have her chained up like an animal as well.

  
“I am aware of your opinion Solas, and as I said I will not endanger any more lives. She here because she believed to be involved with the incident at the Conclave. The Divine is dead and I will have my answers, this discussion is over. For now, I have been informed that another rift has appeared, you will join Varric and the others and see what you can do, I will join you after the prisoner wakes.”

  
With that she turned on her heel and retreated into the room at the far end of the hall. Sister Nightingale politely nodded as she made her way to the the grounds in search of Cullen. Shoulders slumped slightly he made one last glance at the stairwell that lead down to where the woman was kept before exiting the Chantry to find the dwarven storyteller. _"Good luck da'len"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before I've never written anything like this before.. so please bear with me.. I am hoping to have longer chapters as I continue on from here on out, this just seemed like the best place to stop for now. Next chapter we will officially start our adventure (yay!) I am going to try to not quote the game word for word, I know how tedious that can get. I ultimately wanted to write this story so I could refresh myself once the next installment comes out, so while it will stay pretty close to the gameplay I will try to make it my own and not so bland and boring. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to stop and read this story.. You have no idea how happy it makes me :) and a special thanks those of you that even took the time to leave me kudos.. it was the cherry on top!


	3. So Many Questions

There had been many times in Kaunis’ life where the little voice in the back of her head would often scold her for her poorly or hastily considered decisions, but never had it ever been screaming at her to the point she could feel it physically. Shaking her head to clear the fog from unconsciousness from her mind she became acutely aware of the searing fire burning through her left hand.

  
_“Ugh.”_ she groaned internally. _“Why must it always be the left side?”_

  
She attempted to let her eyes adjust to the poor lighting, until suddenly she blinded temporarily by a brilliant green flash and another surge of pain up her arm. Swallowing thickly she tried her best to keep her rising panic at when she realized the light wasn’t just near her, it was coming _ **out** _ of her.

  
“Fenedhis! What in the Abyss is this shit?”

Studying it for a moment, she flexed her hand, and attempted to push through any kind of spell, but the shackles around her wrists were made to suppress her mana and did little more then cause the burning light in her palm to spark again.

“Pretty obvious I’m a prisoner then, but where I wonder? And why?” As she examined her hand closer she noticed there was a scar across her palm now, similar to a severe burn. “This doesn’t make any sense...when did I get this?”  
  
The abrupt sound of a door opening drew her attention from the curious mark. Four soldiers filed in one after the other, swords drawn. Tension in the room was palpable as they lined up on either side of her, their weapons pointed dangerously in her direction before turning in salute. She strained her eyes against the contrast of light pouring in from the open door as another pair of figures strolled in through the doorway.  
A woman in Templar armor, ‘ _No_ ,’ Kaunis thought. _‘I do not recognize that symbol. another section of the order maybe?’_ barreled towards her first starring daggers at the Dalish woman as she began to circle her in an angry huff. _‘She’s trying to intimidate me.’_ She stole a glance at the other figure that had accompanied this angry woman. They stood with their back to the doorway, the light behind them making it difficult to make out any real details except that it was another woman. She had a hood pulled up and but even in the darkness the elf knew she was watching the scene unfolding with a hawk-like gaze. This woman definitely was unsettling, and the feel of her gaze on her made Kaunis uneasy, she turned her attention back to the Templar who apparently had just said something  
“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now?” the woman growled out angrily. “The Conclave is destroyed. The Divine, everyone that attended, is dead”, she paused."Except **_you_**."  
_‘The Conclave? That's right, Keeper wanted us to gather information on the meeting there.. But that can't be right. It's gone?'_ She struggled to recall the last few days but there was nothing. She tried to remember further back, she had had a vision, and against Keeper Deshanna’s wishes, she had followed the scout the Keeper had tasked with this mission. _‘She said I was the only survivor, then that means Mehanon is-’_

  
The angry woman grabbed her sparking arm roughly, seemingly annoyed at her silence, “Explain **_this_** ” her voice dripping with malice. She dropped her limp arm as she continued her vulture like circling.

  
“I can’t” Kaunis replied weakly. “I don’t even know what **this** is.”

  
“You’re lying!” Kaunis could hear the other soldiers seem to step forward as the irate woman grabbed her by the shoulders, lifting her off the ground slightly. Staring into her eyes she saw angry fire that burn within them, but also something else. _‘She is hurting, she lost someone dear to her at the Conclave.’_  
The hooded woman suddenly appeared at the woman’s side. Her hood was clasped with a symbol Kaunis recognized from her travel as from the shemlen’s Chantry, but she also wore a similar symbol the warrior woman wore on her armor. The chainmail she wore was well made and had barely made a sound when she approached, only adding to her unsettling nature. _‘she must be a rogue of some kind, and a very good one at that.'_  
“We need her Cassandra." Placing a gentle but firm hand on her partner’s forearm, she pressed the woman back, causing her to drop the elf woman and turn away, she turned her attention back to Kaunis. “Do you remember what happened? How this began?”  
Kaunis tried recalling any details as best she could but to no avail, the lack of any memory at all left a dreadful pit in her stomach. A sharp pain in the back of her made her head swim, then suddenly she recalled the last thing she saw before waking.

“I remember these... things, creatures of some kind, chasing me. I was running and then there was a woman.”

“A woman?” the rogue’s brow rose in surprise before she once again schooled her features.

“Yes, she reached out to me.. helped me I think, but then, I’m sorry after that there’s nothing. I woke up here.”  
The two women exchanged glances, and Kaunis didn’t like the way they seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement about something.

“I don’t understand, what is going on? I have done nothing I swear it. I have told you everything I know please let me go.” She was getting beyond frustrated, she had to find out if what these shemlen women said was true, that there were no survivors. If it was then she would have to notify her clan of Mehanon’s fate. She may not have gotten along with her people but he was kind, even to her, and was well liked by all. He would deserve a banal'halam.. a remembrance.  
The women seemed to ignore her as they made their way back to the entrance, after exchanging another silent message the warrior nodded in agreement.

“Head to the forward camp Leliana, we will join you after I take her to the rift.”  
Without another word Leliana ducked out of the cell and out of sight. The warrior- Cassandra- knelt down and undid the shackles, only to exchange them for a heavy cord. Her face was set in a scowl as she worked the knot. Kaunis sighed heavily as she was once again pulled to her feet. They walked in silence through the lower levels and into the main hallway. The large wooden door they stood in front of groaned loudly as Cassandra pushed it it open. Just before crossing the threshold of the doorway Kaunis stopped, the warrior turn around and gave her a curious look.

  
“What happened at the Conclave?”

  
Cassandra let out a deep sigh of her own, her hazel eyes meeting her own as she searched for the words that would not come.

“It will be easier to show you.” and led her outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary of elvhish terms:  
> Fenedhis - a common curse word. literal translation would essentially be "Wolf Cock" the use as a curse word in the language is similar to "Shit," "Fuck," or "God Damn"
> 
> I had originally wanted to try to get through the whole first part but knowing me it was going to take forever to get there so I figured this seemed like it was as good a spot as any to break this before we get too far ahead of ourselves. I'm hoping once I start getting a rhythm down I'll be able to make some longer chapters.. Thanks again to everyone taking time to check this out, you have no idea how awesome you all are :)


	4. So It Begins

The day was not overly bright, but Kaunis found herself shielding her eyes regardless. Taking a few tentative steps forward as she passed another guard she found herself standing in a small courtyard a few modest houses and small buildings. While most of the villagers did not stop from their activities to give notice to her, a few of them managed to throw her some dirty looks before fearfully look out over the horizon. She found herself following their gazes, in the end wishing she hadn’t, the massive swirling green vortex just over the mountain boomed ominously, hurtling giant green fireballs into the valley and areas below it.  
_‘Fen’Harel’s bag of dicks! What the Creators is that?!’_  
As if she could hear the Dalish woman’s thoughts the warrior replied.  
“We call it “The Breach” It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour.” She turned to face her now. “It’s not the only such rift. Just the largest. All of them were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.”  
“Damn the Void... an explosion could do _**that**_?” Kaunis tore her eyes from the burning vortex to look at the other woman. “I had no idea that was even possible.”  
“This one did.” Cassandra answered flatly. “And unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.”  
As if to agree with her assumption the Breach shuddered and cracked, hurtling even more fireballs from its maw. The mark on her hand reacted hissing wildly as the burning sensation flared up her arm once again, the pain so intense it brought Kaunis to her knees. Screaming out in pain she cradled her arm and tried to push a healing spell, a cold spell, anything to get the burning to subside, but to no avail. The warrior knelt beside her, no noticeable compassion on her face. The warrior’s response was cold.  
“Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads... And it is killing you.” she paused for a moment. “It may be the key to stopping all this, but there isn’t much time.. you don’t have much time."  
Kaunis looked into the fearsome woman's eyes, _'She thinks I deserve this.’_ The realization hit her like a stone. Her blood began to boil in fury _‘She has no right! Passing judgment on me.. I didn’t ask for this! She doesn’t even know what happened either! The Shemlen gall of her!’_ She couldn’t help the venom that dripped from her response.  
“You think I still did this” holding up her hand, “to **_myself_**?”  
“Not intentionally no, something clearly went wrong.”  
“and if I’m _**not**_ responsible?”  
“Someone is. And at the moment, you are our only suspect.” Cassandra stood, pulling Kaunis to her feet. “You wish to prove your innocence? Helping us is the only way.”  
Dusting herself off as best she could with her hands bound Kaunis looked back up at the Breach and sighed. “It sounds like I don’t have much of a choice then.” Cassandra frowned. Hit with a pang of guilt she softened her tone. “I know that regardless of what I tell you it won't matter. But I did come here to help, so if this is the way I am to do it, Creators help me so be it.”  
Her addendum seemed to appease the warrior and she offered the elf a small smile in response before urging her forward. As they made their way through the small town more villagers took notice, their reactions varied from the harmless dirty looks to some spit and sputtered curses like ‘knife ear’ and the like as they passed. Kaunis walked in silence, she did not care what the shemlen thought, to her they would only ever see her as an elf, nothing more. She did not need to win their approval. She would do what she could with the Breach, go back to her clan to inform them of Mehanon, then live what remained of her life on her own in the wild. She had planned to watch over Mehanon, as great a hunter as he was, she knew this mission would be too much for one person, and she was right. It didn’t take long for him to realize she had followed. She wondered if he had even expected it. He never scolded her or tried to send her back. They ended up looking out for one another, a team. They had decided to split up once they had gotten closer to their destination, Kaunis was to infiltrate the mage encampment while Mehanon scoped out the perimeter and eventually the Templars. She hoped against hope that whatever led to the explosion, he was far enough away to escape the blast. But if he had, wouldn’t he have found her by now?  
“They have decided your guilt,” Cassandra said interrupting her darkening thoughts. “They need it. The people of Haven mourn our most Holy, Divine Justinia, she was head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers.” She shook her head sadly. “It was supposed to be a chance for peace between the mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are all dead.”  
_‘Well I can certainly see why that would be an issue.’_ Kaunis thought to herself. Cassandra continued as they made their way past the main gates.  
“ We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed.” She stopped suddenly. If Kaunis had not been paying attention she would have bumped right into her. A small spike of fear took hold as she watched the woman pull a small knife from its hidden sheathe at her side before turning to the Dalish woman. She winced in preparation for the blade to make contact but it never did. Instead the cord that bound her fell harmlessly to to the ground. Kaunis blinked at the warrior in surprise.  
“There will be a trial. I can promise no more.” Cassandra said softly. “Come, we are not far.”  
  
They made their way across the small bridge that led into the valley, injured littered the pathway as clerics darted from one to the other offering healing for some and final rites for those too far gone.  
“Where are we going exactly?”  
“Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach.” She called out to one of the men at the far gate. “Open the gate! We are going into the valley!”  
“Yes Lady Cassandra!” The men saluted then pushed the great door open.  
As they made their way up the path, a pair of soldiers came fleeing past them screaming about the end of the world. _‘One would certainly think so,’_ Kaunis couldn’t help but think as she stared up at the Breach, it was massive, she had never seen anything to match its size. Her instincts screaming that it wasn’t the snow that left a her with a wicked chill in her bones. As they continued on the Breach boomed in welcome, causing another surge of pain up her arm causing her to stumble.  
“The pulses are coming faster now” Cassandra said urging her forward. “The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more rifts-”  
“ The more demons will appear.. yes, I figured as much.” She didn’t mean for it to come off as harsh as it had, her frustration was getting the better of her. Rubbing her good hand awkwardly behind her head she looked down at her sparking hand before returning her gaze back to the warrior.  
“I’m sorry, its just.. this is so much. You said this was possibly a key... to what exactly?”  
The warrior nodded in agreement before continuing along the path ahead. “You cannot doubt that there is a connection between your mark and the Breach, that much is certain. We believe that it will be the key to closing it, but whether that is even possible is something we shall discover shortly.”

 There were small fires and debris everywhere as they made their way to the next gate. The smell of soot and charred flesh hung in her nostrils and it took all her focus to not retch all over the frozen ground.  
“How **_did_** I survive the blast?” Kaunis couldn’t help but wonder. So much death around her, it seemed like such an impossible thing to emerge unscathed. ‘Well almost anyway’ she thought, looking down at the dancing light crackling just beneath the surface of her palm.  
“They said you.. stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious.” She hesitated for a moment trying to find the correct words before continuing. “They say a woman was in the rift behind you.”  
_‘Well at least I remembered that detail right.’_ Kaunis thought. “Did anyone see who she was? I can’t remember any details about her.”  
Cassandra shook her head. “No, no one saw who she was.”  
The last gate came into view, soldiers came running up from behind them as they made their way across a small stone bridge. From what Kaunis could see of if the river below seemed to have frozen solid, whether as a result of the elements or the Breach she wasn’t sure. Cassandra shouted from behind her.  
“We must hurry! Everything further in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes.”  
The ground began to quake as the Breach let out another volley of green fireballs. Falling all around them one of them crashed into the far end of the bridge, causing the rest of the solid stone to crumble beneath them. Kaunis turned to Cassandra just as the weightless of the fall began to claim them, she projected a barrier around each of them as they plummeted to the river below. They landed hard but were otherwise unharmed.  
_‘Thank the All-Mother I replenished enough mana to do that.’_ She looked over at the bodies of the soldiers that had been on the bridge alongside them. Most of their broken bodies were buried under the stone, those that did not perish on impact lay gurgling and gasping for what would be their last breath. She had little time to adjust as another fireball crashed into the riverbed in front of them. Cassandra was already on her feet sword drawn as a demon rose from the crater.  
“Stay behind me!” Shouted as she charged the creature.  
_‘What drives this crazy woman? She acts like we didn’t just tumble off the fucking mountainside.’_ The elf shook her head as she watched the woman slash at the creature. Blood and ichor spraying as it swung its clawed arm at her. _‘She is definitely not a normal human.”_  
The ground rumbled again as another demon clawed its way out of the void between them, it eyed Cassandra locked in combat before settling its soulless black orbs on her. _‘Oh yes do attack the seemingly defenseless one.’_ She couldn’t help but smirk at the thought.  
“Looks like it's you and me huh?” She hurled a barrier spell at the demon, causing it to stumble back, but it recovered quickly. _‘I can't just fling spells at it wildly, I don’t have the mana to waste, I need a weapon.’_ She scanned the debris until she locked on one of the fallen bodies. Their arm was outstretched towards her like they had tried to reach out to her. In their hand laid a modest staff of Iron and wood, the man’s lifeless eyes stared as if trying to offer this one last thing before passing into the Beyond. _‘That’ll do nicely.”_ The creature lunged forward, using her smaller form to her advantage she rolled beneath it, coming up within an arm's length from the staff she cast another barrier blast at the demon’s back before throwing herself to the ground to reach the staff. She could feel the rush of magic within the wood, it was well balanced and sturdy. _‘It’s attuned to lightning... I can work with that.’_ Letting it act as a focus she tested it out with a simple lightning bolt. It arched from the staff with lethal grace as it stuck the demon directly in the chest. The creature wailed in pain before charging her again. She barely managed to dodge as it swung its massive clawed fist into the crates that stood behind her. Throwing another bolt of lightning as she hit the ground did little, and panic began to settle in her chest again as the vision in her left eye began to fade. _‘No no no no not now. Just a bit longer. I need to focus.’_ The demon lunged at her again, she threw up a barrier around herself just in time. It clawed at the magic franticly before screaming out in fury as the edge of a blade emerged from its chest. Cassandra kicked the body off her blade and wiped it clean. The body of the other demon was not far, and had already began to disintegrate back into the Fade. Kaunis let out a breath she had not realized she was holding.  
“It’s over.” She looked at the fading body at her feet. “That was a close one.. I suppose I should thank you.” She bent down to pick up the staff.  
“Drop your weapon!” Cassandra had her sword pointed at her chest a deep scowl on her face. “ _ **Now**_.”  
Kaunis blinked in surprise. “A demon attacked me. What was I supposed to do? _**Let**_ it kill me? I thought I was a key or something?” She threw the staff at the woman’s feet. “Fine. I don’t need a staff to be dangerous you know.”  
Cassandra considered her for a moment before she sighed and sheathed her sword. “No, you are right.” She picked up the staff and handed it to her. “You do not need a staff, but you should have one. I cannot always protect you.” She walked over to the body Kaunis has retrieved the staff from. After a few moments she returned and pressed a bottle filled with blue liquid into her palm. “I should remember you agreed to come willingly, that you did not run.” She smiled weakly at her. “ That potion will replenish your mana.” she nodded at the bottle in her hand. “ I should thank you, if you had not cast your spell on me as well I fear I would be no better than these poor souls.”  
“You saved me from that demon, as far as I am concerned we are even warrior.”  
Cassandra chuckled. “A warrior yes, but not so simple. I am a Seeker of Truth.” She held her head high, pride beaming. “Come on, we must continue forward.”  
Using the frozen riverbed as a path, they continued on, dispatching any demons that happened along the way. They had come up with a rhythm of their own, Kaunis would take out the wraiths from a distance while Cassandra would engage the shades in combat. The elf littering them with paralyzing spells any chance she was able to get a clear shot.  
“We are almost there, you can hear the others fighting in the distance!” The Seeker shouted as they reached a rather impressive old staircase carved into the mountainside.  
“Who is fighting?” As far as the Dalish woman knew the Seeker and herself were the only living souls left this side of the valley. _‘Of course there would be others, hadn’t Cassandra sent that rogue woman to a forward camp?’_  
They reached the top of the steps and were instantly met with chaos. A rift hovered in the air in the center of a ruined courtyard. Soldiers and demons alike screaming and yelling as claws and metal and magic clashed.  
“We must help them!” Cassandra said before charging into the nearest demon spawn.  
Kaunis instantly let off a flurry of lightning spells each arcing from one spawn to the next. Spinning her staff in an arch to give herself some space she caught a wraith with one of her barrier spells before it could sneak up behind the tallest elf Kaunis had ever seen in her life. Their eyes locked for a moment before he nodded at her in thanks before freezing the wraith solid with his own magic. He had no vallaslin, and is technique was definitely not like the circle mages she remembered seeing before the Conclave. He hit the frozen form with the butt of his staff and it shattered into a thousand glittering pieces. She turned to see a shade charging towards her, before she could react, the sound of an arrow whizzed past her ear and lodged itself in the creature's chest, forcing it back. A burly looking dwarf with the oddest looking crossbow strolled up beside her.  
“I don’t think she’s interested.. But Bianca here, She’s a sucker for slimy and ugly.” He looked up at her with a smirk and winked. He fired another shot, this time the bolt connected with the demon’s skull, the feathered end of it just poking out before being consumed by the rift.  
“You might want to watch yourself kid, it's raining demons out here.”  
Just as she went to respond a hand grabbed her wrist. She whipped her head around as she was dragged closer to the rift.  
“Quickly before more come through!” It was the tall elf she had seen earlier. He raised her arm towards the rift and she could feel the pull of it. _‘What is this magic?’_ She could feel his magic thread together with hers, guiding it to latch onto the rift before yanking her hand back, the rift collapsed on itself with a loud _**SNAP**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to cut myself off here. the next chapter will be our introductions and onward to the forward camp. I may decide later to combine them together but for now I wanted to share what I had with with you all. Will try to have the other part up by Friday or saturday the latest, as long as everything goes to plan. Once we get away from the start game stuff the story will start to deviate a bit more from the gameplay. I hope you all enjoy :)


	5. New Companions

“What did you do?” Kaunis rubbed her hand, the residual magic still humming in her palm.  
“I did nothing.” The elf said with a sly smile. “The credit is yours.”  
“You mean this?” She held up her crackling palm. “I guess that means I can help after all.”  
The elf nodded. “Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rift that have opened in the Breach’s wake,” He stood a little taller, his pale eyes gleaming as his lip turned in a knowing smirk. “And it would appear I was correct.”  
“Meaning it could also close the Breach itself,” said Cassandra from behind them.  
“Possibly,” he replied before once more turning to his attention back to her. “It seems you hold the key to our salvation.” She dipped her head to him, aware even as she did so that her lips pulled at the corners and her cheeks slightly flushed. _‘Isn’t he an interesting fellow’_  
“Good to know,” cut in a another voice. Kaunis turned to find herself facing the same dwarven man with blondish red hair that had helped her earlier. “Here I thought we’d be ass deep in demons forever,” he said striding down from the pile of ruble he must have been perched upon during the battle, adjusting a glove as he did so. “Varric Tethras,” he said offering the elf woman a hand. “Rogue, storyteller, occasionally unwelcome tagalong.” He winked at Cassandra, who merely sneered.  
“My name is Kaunis, formally I hail from the clan Lavellan, though as of now I am not sure that is true anymore." She frowned slightly at the thought before tentatively shaking his hand. “I’m sorry Varric, I’m not very familiar with dwarves where I come from, ..are you with the Chantry?”

Solas scoffed. Head rolling back as he laughed, “Was that a serious question?”

“For a moment I thought so yes, though apparently it was a rather stupid one,” Lavellan said darkly. Solas still smirked but gave her a polite apologetic nod.

“Technically,” Varric said shrugging, “I’m a prisoner just like you.”

“I brought you here to tell your story to the Divine,” Cassandra said hastily her voice edged in distaste. “Clearly that is no longer necessary.”

“Yet here I am. Lucky for you,” Varric retorted before grumbling, “…considering current events.” Cassandra rolled her eyes.

“That’s ah… a nice crossbow you have there,” Kaunis said hesitantly, trying to change what was apparently a very sore topic.

“Ahh Isn’t she?” The dwarf sighed with affection, glancing over his shoulder at the aforementioned bow. “Bianca and I have been through a lot together.”

“You named your crossbow Bianca?” Lavellan’s eyebrows rose.

“Of course,” he said smiling. “And she’ll be great company in the valley.” The elven woman started to reply but was Cassandra cut her off.

“Absolutely not!” The Seeker declared taking a step forward. She took a deep breath and sighed, “Your help is appreciated, Varric, but..”

“Have you been in the valley lately Seeker?” Varric asked gesturing to the road ahead of them. “Your soldiers aren’t in control anymore. You need me.” Cassandra let out a disgusted noise but made not further comment. Apparently, that had been enough to settle the matter. _‘The valley must be terrible if it’s bad enough for Cassandra to allow someone she clearly dislikes to join us’_ , the thought was not comforting in the slightest.

“My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions,” said the tall elf, drawing her attention. “I am pleased to see you still live.”

“He means, ‘I kept that mark from killing you while you slept,’” said Varric dryly.

“Oh?” She offered him a small smile. “Then I owe you my thanks.” she said offering him a hand.Solas dipped his head to her, an approving smile pulling at his lips. “You seem to know a great deal about it all,” she said impressed, glancing down at her marked hand.

“Like you, Solas is an apostate.”

“Technically, all mages are now apostates, Cassandra,” he said, one eyebrow arching at her, in slight chastisement. Returning his gaze to Kaunis he continued, “My travels have allowed me to learn much of the Fade. Far beyond the experience of any circle mage.” She noticed the slight sneer that coated the last two words but made no comment. “I came to offer whatever help I could give with the Breach. If it is not closed we are all doomed regardless of origin.”

Kaunis gave him an appreciative nod. “A noble decision, given the circumstances of late. What will you do once this is over?” she asked him lightly. His approving smile grew.  
“One hopes those in power will remember who helped,” he said with a dip of his head. “And who did not.” He looked over to the human woman. “Cassandra, you should know the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen. Your prisoner is a mage, but I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power.”

“Understood,” Cassandra said, a disapproving set on her features as she glanced at the elf from Clan Lavellan before looking away. _‘I wonder is she may finally realize I may not be the culprit after all.’_ Kaunis watched as the warrior picked through the rubble, seemingly trying to work through some stray thought that was bothering her.  
“We must get to the forward camp quickly,” Cassandra said. With that she and Solas moved off down the road.

“Well,” sighed Varric with a half hearted shrug, “Bianca’s excited.” before following after the pair.

 _'Creators help me... what have I gotten myself into this time?’_ she sighed shaking her head, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“This way,” Cassandra called back impatiently. “Down the bank. The road ahead is blocked.” _‘There is no turning back now,’_ Kaunis thought. _‘I’ll just have to see this through to the end, whatever that might mean.’_

“We must move quickly,” Solas encouraged, motioning her to follow. She pursed her lips. _‘Alright alright already hold your hallas’,_ she thought, willing herself forward towards the others.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” she replied gruffly. “Geez you’d think flying nugs would fly out of your ass if I didn’t run up the mountain." Varric snorted. Solas eyebrows rose. She hopped over the low barricade. She muttered obscenities to herself as she passed the stunned others, taking the lead down the steep slope. She could still hear Varric chuckling behind her and all but feel Cassandra’s disapproving glare. _‘Well at least one of them thinks I’m funny.’_

“Demons ahead!” Solas shouted in warning. Lavellan had already spotted the danger and began casting her lightning in an attempt to luster their enemies together. Realizing her tactic Solas brought his staff up to the ready, casting ice spell after spell with a fluidity Kaunis couldn’t help but admire as he froze any stragglers that had managed to escape her cage. Cassandra flew past them into the fray. The woman was even more frightening in battle as she barreled into the nearest frozen statue, exploding it on impact.

“Glad you brought me now, Seeker?” Varric called after her. Lavellan climbed a nearby ledge to get a higher vantage point, and with what remaining mana she could spare brought her most powerful barrier to bare on those trapped within her static cage. With a unified howl of agony they disintegrated but to the Fade. Taking a knee she couldn’t help but laugh at stunned faces of her fellow party members. “Well that was fun.”

“You are Dalish,” remarked Solas studying her vallaslin with narrowed eyes as Kaunis took a swig from one of the health potions Cassandra had given her. They had stopped to recover for a moment, to replenish mana and to assess any injuries brought on during the skirmish. “Whew, I am so glad we got that figured out. I thought this was going to get really awkward.” she nudged him with a smile and threw her hands up in mock surrender. “The jig is up, I give up.” Varric nearly fell over as he let out a hearty chuckle and though she tried her best to hide it Cassandra too, couldn’t help but smile at her theatrics. Solas merely frowned “But you said earlier that your clan may no longer call you one of their own. Did they send you here?” Kaunis shook her head, the humor of her earlier comment gone.  
“Such a serious topic for you isn’t it? What do you know of the Dalish?” she asked warily. She expected some curiosity, but something in his tone sent up warning flags.

“I have wandered many roads in my time,” he said, voice guarded. “I’ve crossed paths with your people on more than one occasion.” _‘What do you mean my people? Last I checked we were both elves.’_ , she thought.

“What do you mean by crossed paths?” She asked head tilting in curiosity even as her own eyes narrowed.

“I mean that I offered to share knowledge, only to be attacked for no greater reason than their superstitions. I’m sure you’re familiar with ‘Fen’harel’s teeth’?” She made to respond but Varric cut her off.

“Can’t you elves just play nice for **_once_**?” the dwarf grumbled. Lavellan dropped it but she could not help the small bubble of bitter rage from forming in her chest. The elf seemed nice enough but Kaunis didn’t like the assumptions he made about her, her people, and her views.If he took the time to actually know her he would know she shared very different views from **_her people_** as he has put it and that despite the superstitions not all Dalish clans were the same. This, however, was not the time for that particular talk. They had rather more important things to attend to.

It was not long before they were packed up and once again on the move. Checking of the abandoned cabins along the way yielded few rewards, they came across some straggling demons but were able to dispatch them with relative ease. without warning the mark cracked sharply making her gasp.

Solas came to her side, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder, as he studied the flicking mark.

“My magic can not stop the mark from growing any further,” he said quietly but sternly. “For your sake, I suggest we hurry.” Lavellan nodded, trying her best to smile despite the discomfort. She gripped her staff hard, leaning into as she trudged up the far bank toward the forward camp.

Solas had provoked her intentionally. Hoping of getting some sort of reaction from her. Her attempt to throw him off topic with her humor had worked to some extent, he had immediately expected her to go on the defensive, proving that she was nothing more than another Dalish savage. Though he did eventually hit his mark, she had not been as harsh in her rebuttal as he had anticipated and while Varric had interfered she had let the matter drop easier than he had expected. Perhaps it was just wishful thinking, but something about her seemed…different from other elves he had met in this world. At least, other Dalish elves.

“So **_are_** you innocent?” ask Varric as they climbed the sloping pathway, adjusting the crossbow slung over his back.

“I don’t remember,” the Dalish elf replied unable to fully conceal her annoyance at the question or her lack of good answer.

“That’ll get you every time,” he said shaking his head. “Should have spun a story.”

“That’s what you would have done,” Cassandra spat.

“It’s more believable and less prone to result in premature execution.”

“True. But it could also end up being the noose around my neck if I’m ever proven wrong.”

“Now now, Sunflower, keep talking like that and I’m going to think you’ve been spending too much time around Chuckles here.” He elbowed Solas playfully.

“Honestly Varric, how you come up with your nicknames for everyone continues to both baffle and astound me.”

“Awe Chuckles you’re too kind. Everyone here can see thats its your bright and jovial disposition of course.” Solas rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Kaunis let out a light laugh.

“I hope Leliana made it through all this,” Cassandra said, a note of concern in her voice as she wiped demon ichor from her blade.

They had come across yet another band of demons on their way to the forward camp. _‘No wonder she’s worried. It feels like every tree we pass there is another demon just beyond it.’_

“She’s resourceful, Seeker,” said Varric comfortingly. For all the crap he and the Seeker gave one another, he genuinely seemed to care.

“We will see for ourselves when we reach the forward camp,” said Solas. “We are almost there.” As they reached the top of the hill, shouts met them.

“Another rift!” cried out Cassandra, drawing her sword and racing forward. One had formed just outside the camp’s gates blocking anyone who might seek to enter or leave.

“We must seal it!” Solas shouted. “Quickly!”

Once more they raced into battle.There were more demons this time. A second wave coming after the first. In spite of the potions and rest she had earlier, Kaunis’ whole body now ached from exhaustion. Still she did not hesitate. She ran forward, casting another string of lightening bolts like she had before. Spinning her staff to create another cage she slammed the butt end of her staff into oncoming demon, paralyzing it in place. Before the beast could recover Cassandra slammed it hard with her shield the force of the blow, Lavellan watched at the body dissipated and was sucked back into the rift.

Kaunis turned, searching for a new target only to see two demons fall, each with a crossbow bolt through their skulls. “ You’re Bianca really is impressive Varric,” He gave her a full fledged smile before firing off another shot at a nearby wraith.

“You’re going to make her blush Sunflower.”

Cassandra let out a roar, charging down a weaken wraith with her shield raised. The force of her impact exploded it, green wisps pulled back into the Fade.

“Hurry! Use the mark!” Solas called as the last demon fell in shattered chunks of ice. She reach forward willing the mark to act upon the rift. Again green light shot from her palm and the air was filled with the hiss and crackle of the strange power. The rift exploded outwards just as the first had, vanishing.

Cassandra rushed past a Lavellan bent over with hands against her thighs, to the gate guards nearby.

“The rift is gone. Open the gate,” she shouted.

“Right away, Lady Cassandra,” replied a guard.

“We are clear for the moment,” said Solas coming up beside the panting elven woman. “Well done.”

“Whatever that thing on your hand is, it’s useful,” Varric said.

“You’re telling me,” Kaunis laughed. _'And I have a feeling this day is nowhere near over.’_


	6. The Mountain Pass

The forward camp was set up across another old stone bridge. There wasn’t much to the camp Kaunis thought _‘They barely have any supplies.. How long do they hope to hold out out here?’_ Several men and woman were standing around trying to find something for their idle hands while they waited for orders, some were polishing weapons while others sought guidance from one of the Chantry sisters, their heads all bowed in prayer. As the group moved through the camp angry shouting could be heard up ahead. The vision in her eye began to blur again, causing the Dalish woman to nearly trip over her own feet as they pushed through the crowd to find the cause of the commotion. Grabbing for anything to keep her from falling flat on her face she grabbed the sleeve of the person nearest her. She looked up sheepishly to see Solas staring at her, his face set in that same disapproving frown from from earlier, but this time it did not quite reach his eyes.  
“Ir abelas, Solas.. I am.. a bit clumsy at times." His frown soften and he placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her.  
“It is quite alright da’len.” She couldn’t help the small bubble of anger that rose in her chest.  
“Just because I can’t be a perfect example of the elven people’s grace like you Solas doesn’t make me a child.” She said in a huff before stomping away, leaving the bald elven man with a look of confusion plastered on his face. _‘Way to go idiot .. just prove him right by having a tantrum.’_  
Up ahead, Leliana and a man dressed in white and red Chantry robes were arguing. Their heated voices carried across the camp setting everyone nearby on edge.

“We must get the prisoner to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only hope,” Leliana said fervently.

“You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this errand in futility,” the man was shouting.

“I have caused trouble?” the rogue retorted.

“You. Cassandra. The Most Holy - haven’t you all done enough already?”

“You are not in command here!” the woman spat at him.

“Enough! I will not have it!” They looked up as the small group approached. “Ah, here they come,” the man sneered. Kaunis had only just met this man, but already felt like punching him in the face.

“You made it,” Leliana said with a nod of her head to Cassandra. “Chancellor Roderick, this is-”

“I know who she is,” the man hissed, glaring at the elven woman. She set him with a glare of her own. “As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution.” She crossed her arms in annoyance, _‘Fat chance Shem. There’s still work to be done here first.’_

“‘Order me’?” Cassandra sneered taking an aggressive step toward him. Whether he was brave or stupid Lavellan didn’t know but the Chancellor didn’t back down. “You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!”

Varric, Kaunis and Solas all exchanged a shared look. “Somebody's asking for it..” Varric said in a low voice.  
“Hush,” said Solas nudging him in the ribs.  
“What? You get to know the Seeker as long as I have you know when someone is going to get stabbed in the eye.” Kaunis couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped.

“And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!”

Cassandra rested her hand on the hilt of her sword and took a few menacing steps forward.  
“Told you.”

“We serve The Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know,” Leliana said calmly, coming up beside the Seeker, causing the woman to drop her stance.

“Justinia is dead!” the man exclaimed, lifting his arms in exasperation. “We must elect a replacement. And obey her orders on the matter!”  
“I’m standing right here you know. Isn’t closing the Breach the rather more pressing issue?” Kaunis asked heatedly, unable to stop herself from weighing in. Solas hummed in agreement behind her, the others nodded.

“You brought this on us in the first place!” The chancellor spat, his distaste and hatred for the elven woman written across his aged features. He turned to Cassandra, “Call a retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.”

“We can stop this before it’s too late,” Cassandra insisted.

“How?” he asked in defeat. “You won’t survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers.”

“We must get to the Temple,” she said firmly. “It’s the quickest route.”

“But not the safest,” countered Leliana. “Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains,” she said gesturing to the tall peaks around them.

“We lost contact with an entire squad on that path,” Cassandra said sweeping her arms in front of her in a dismissive gesture. “It’s too risky.”  
“Listen to me,” the Chancellor pleaded with them. “Abandon this now before more lives are lost!”

At that moment, the Breach let out a horrible rumbling groan ripping the sky further apart. The mark on the Dalish woman’s hand flickered and flared, bright green energy crackling and swirling around her wrist and forearm. Kaunis snarled in pain, a terrible twisted sound tearing its way from her throat as she clutched at her wrist. She stumbled forward, but refused to fall. _‘I am not weak. I will not let this turn me into a crying little da’len.’_

The others watched with a mix of concern and fascination as the woman struggled with her strange power. Solas found his gaze especially focused on the woman before them. Her shoulders were tensed, the muscles in her neck and back straining as she bore the force of the foreign magic. He kept his face neutral but he couldn’t help the ache he felt for her. He was supposed to bare the mark. Not her. _'I am truly sorry Lavellan’_ He had been a fool and now she would suffer for his mistakes.

“How do you think we should proceed?” Cassandra asked interrupting his thoughts.

“Now you’re asking me what I think?” Kaunis couldn’t help but scoff. “I am probably the last person you want making decisions around here.”

“You have the mark,” Solas said pointedly.

“And you are the one we must keep alive,” Cassandra continued. “Since we cannot agree on our own…”

“You’re really leaving it up to me then? A Dalish elf?” Lavellan snapped irritably. She pinched the bridge of her nose. _‘I’m going to have such a migraine by the end of this,’_ “Fine,” she sighed. She took a moment to check the maps that laid out before her. Both options would most likely end with casualties, a thought that Kaunis did not want to dwell on long. While charging with the soldiers would be faster, something about the mountain pass called to her. “Use the mountain path,” she said finally, tapping the map with a her index finger. “Work together.” She looked at each of them in turn. “You all know what’s at stake.”

“Leliana,” Cassandra said nodding. “Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone.” The rogue moved off immediately, heading into the valley, giving orders and gathering men as she did.

“On your head be the consequences, Seeker,” sneered Roderick as the four companions passed him. Kaunis rolled her eyes. The Seeker was brash and menacing at times, but at least the woman was willing to do what was necessary. The same could not be said for the Chancellor. He was a coward and if he had his way, the Breach would swallow the world and everything Lavellan loved would burn, and she would be too long dead to do anything to stop it.

The road into the mountains was narrow and and the recently fallen snow made for slippery terrain. One misstep would certainly send any of them careening into the valley below. Kaunis swallowed thickly as she recalled the broken bodies from the fallen bridge earlier, Shuddering she took the lead, using her staff as a walking stick, each step was carefully placed as she trudged through the deepening snow. Cassandra was right behind her, using her shield to help make a clearer path for those behind her. Varric followed not far behind, often throwing a comment for Solas to keep up as the tall elf strode along after all of them, also using his staff for added stability.

It didn’t take long to reach the series of the ladders and platforms that led to the mountain passage. The wood used to build them was ancient looking, but after closer inspection they appeared to be in relatively good condition. Still, each step elicited a creak from the old timbers as the groaned against their metal bracketing.

“The tunnel should be just ahead,” called Cassandra as they climbed. The wind had picked up as they climbed, buffeted them violently.“The path to the temple lies just beyond it.”

“What manner of tunnel is this?” Solas shouted over the roaring wind. “A mine?”

“Yes, it was part of an old mining complex,” Cassandra confirmed. “These mountains are full of such paths.”

“And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?” asked Varric hesitantly, the worry in his words unmistakable.

“Along with whatever has detained them,” said Solas.

“I see why you call him Chuckles, Varric,” Lavellan said pulling the dwarf up onto the next platform. “Such a sunny disposition indeed.” She smiled.  
“Told you I had a gift.” He smiled in response. From the frown on his face Solas did not seem to agree.  
”Oh stop.” She said nudging the elf in the ribs. “I'm only teasing.”

“We shall see soon enough,” said Cassandra gravely.

Just as the Seeker had said, at the top of the ladders was the entrance to the mine. Strong, and well persevered, the stone hallway arched high above them. Fire braziers still alight, were on either side of the opening. A pack of demons waiting to greet their arrival. _‘So much for a quiet stroll’_  She thought bitterly to herself as she readied her weapon.

Traveling further inside, it turned out that demons had clustered throughout the entire mine. Kaunis hoped desperately that their numbers would not continue to grow as they got closer to the Breach. _‘Creators they just keep coming.. We’ll be overwhelmed if we don’t catch a break soon.’_

With the last of the demons taken care of, the group ran for the mine exit. As they reached the end, Kaunis all but fell over the prone bodies of the several men that littered the entryway.  
Varric sighed grimly. “Guess we found the soldiers.”

“That…that cannot be all of them,” said Cassandra disbelieving. She stared at the bodies as if she were counting their numbers in her head. Studying each of their faces so to notify the families upon their return.

“So the others could be holed up somewhere ahead.” Kaunis noted the hope in Varric’s voice, though whether it was genuine or for Cassandra’s benefit alone she was not sure.

“Our priority must be the Breach,” Solas reminded them. “Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.”

“I’m leaving that to our elven friend here,” Varric said following after the Dalish mage.

“If we can, we will help them,” Lavellan called, moving down the path. “I am aware of our objective, but I won’t knowingly abandon these people to their fate if I can help it.”

“I can no longer stop the spread of the mark,” he reminded her, worry seeping into his voice.

She paused for a moment, looking down at her crackling palm. She considered her words carefully before she turned to him, “I understand. But if there are people out here Solas, I can’t abandon them. And what if there is a rift? I can’t in good conscience leave some demon spewing tear in the Veil wide open when I have the option to make it right. And Creators, you and I both know that if there is one someone would make me walk my ass back up here to close it later, so as well just get it over with now.” He nodded, conceding her point. “But I do appreciate your concern for my wellbeing.” and she offered him a shy smile before continuing down the path.

“Lady Cassandra!” a soldier shouted as the group neared the largest tear Kaunis had seen yet.

“Lieutenant! You’re alive,” Cassandra called back both relieved and surprised, hurrying over.

“Just barely.” The lieutenant said breathlessly, “A little help?”

“On it,” Lavellan shouted, her staff already crackling with power. Lighting arched from demon to demon. _‘Creators, there are so many.’_ As she eyed the large rift an idea came to mind.  
“Guys! Try to keep these things off me for a second. I want to try something."  
“You got it Sunflower! I got your back." Varric yelled from the shattered pile of stone that had once been some kind of statue he had made his perch. Rolling out of the way as Cassandra barreling into a shade that was nearby, She found a spot just behind the humming tear to test her theory. Thrusting her marked hand at the rift, the green energy pulsed and whirled, the demons cried out as the rift pulled at them before snapping back in place with a crack. The beasts fell, stunned for a moment and injured. The weaker spirits had all but vanished completely.  
“Well that trick will come in handy,” Lavellan called out proudly. She renewed her attack sending a Bolt of lightning at a fallen demon.

“Indeed,” Solas called back impressed, a barrier snapping up around him and Varric. He would not have thought she would so quickly master the mark. _‘Perhaps she does stand a chance of closing the Breach.’_

Cassandra bashed a demon hard with her shield, sending it tumbling back through the rift. Using the remainder of her momentum, she turned into a swing the cut deeply into a demon that was lunging for her back. The other soldiers were spent, but fought on as best they could. The air was filled with the sounds and cries of desperate battle. As the last demon fell, Lavellan aimed the mark at the rift and latching on with her own magic, released its power, yanking back hard against the magical tension once it reached its peak.

“Sealed. As before,” Solas nodded beside her. He flashed her a small smile. “You are becoming quite proficient at this.” She returned the smile.

“Let’s hope it works on the big one,” Varric said from behind them.

“Thank the Maker, you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra,” the lieutenant gasped as Cassandra helped her to her feet. “I don’t think we could have held out much longer.”

“Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant,” Cassandra said turning to Lavellan as she approached. “She insisted we come this way.”

‘The prisoner?” The lieutenant asked surprised.

“It was worth saving you, if we could,” Kaunis said, bowing her head slightly.

“Then you have my sincere gratitude.” The lieutenant thumped one fist to her chest plate in salute.

“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment,” said Cassandra to the exhausted soldier, an encouraging hand resting on the woman’s back. “Go while you still can.”

“At once,” she said to the Seeker. To her men she called, “Quickly, let’s move.” Lavellan watched as the exhausted soldiers helped one another from the mountain side. None were uninjured but with the path clear, they would be able to make it back to the camp safely.

The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well,” said Solas adjusting his grip on his staff as he leaned against it watching the rescued soldiers retreating.

“Let’s hurry before that changes,” said Cassandra taking up the lead toward their final decent into the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

“So… holes in the Fade don’t just accidentally happen, right?” Varric asked Solas as they climbed down a short series of ladders.

“If enough magic is brought to bare, it is possible,” said Solas.

“But there are easier ways to make things explode.”

“That is true.”

“We will consider **_how_ ** this happened once the immediate danger is past,” said Cassandra from in front of them, her voice stern.

Kaunis only half listened, she was too distracted by the huge pillars of rock jutting up around them at odd angles. As best as her memory could recall she was certain they were not natural to the geology of the area, and certainly not there when she was here a few days ago. The same green light that pulsed through the sky above seemed to have seeped into the stone all around them, they pulsed like veins, throbbing to the rhythm of some strange heartbeat. _‘It’s almost beautiful.. in its own horrifying way.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on a roll the past few days :) I know at this point I'm just rehashing the beginning of the game, but my main goal for writing this was to keep a record for this playthrough with my Inquisitor, once we get rolling into the heart of the game I'll start deviating more and adding my own elements to the story.


	7. Battle at the Temple

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes,” Solas said, his voice laced with sorrow.

The group treaded carefully through the devastation around them. Several bodies not yet collected for burial stood frozen in place, their prone forms still trapped in their final moments. Their faces were indistinguishable, save that they all wore the same horrified expression. The putrid smell of burning flesh was overwhelming, Kaunis put her hand over her mouth in an attempt to keep herself from retching. _‘This can’t be real.. it has to be a nightmare... How could I have possibly walked away from all this?’_ The ground was coated in a thick layer of ash. Huge fallen chunks of stone and toppled pillars was the only evidence left that there had ever even been a temple here.

“What’s left of it,” grumbled Varric.

“Kaunis," Cassandra said, motioning toward a secluded patch of earth between some ruined walls and columns. “That is where you walked out of the Fade. And our soldiers found you,” The Dalish mage looked on but said nothing, “They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”  
“I remember you had mentioned as much earlier,” Her reply was barely a whisper, “I wish I knew who she was, she saved my life.”

Continuing deeper into the sundered temple, a few fires still burned here and there. The air was thick with smoke and an even stronger stench of death as they continued down along the makeshift pathway. All around them were more bodies, each more twisted and charred than the last, lay strewn in the debris. It was all so much worse than any of them could have imagined. Impossible to tell one form from another. Who was a mage, a Templar, man or woman, human and elf. They all looked the same now. All defining features lost save the terror of their last moments. _‘Are one of these poor souls you Mehanon? I fear no one will ever know.. Oh Creators I am so so sorry.’_ Closing her eyes against the emotions welling up within her she swallowed hard. Sorrow turning to rage within her. _‘I will find who did this, I swear it Arani 'ni, you will find your peace._ ’

They rounded a corner into what Lavellan could only assume had once been the Temple’s great chamber. More bodies littered the ground. Mouths open, shrieking. Whether in pain or horror she didn’t know, and the thought of either only made the rage in her heart grow stronger. The hall was ripped open to the sky. As they made their approach they were met by giant red columns of crystalline stone, humming with a strange and dark magic.

“You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker?” Varric said nervously.

“I see it, Varric,” She snapped too focused on the task at hand to pay him much mind.

“But what’s it doing here?” Anxiety building with his every word.

“Magic could have drawn on the lyrium beneath the temple, corrupting it,” offered Solas.

“It’s evil,” the dwarf said shaking himself. “Whatever you do, don’t touch it.”

In the center of the chaos was the largest rift Kaunis had ever seen. The great green crystalline structure pulsed and hummed, Lavellan flexed her marked hand instinctively. Emerald light flowed all around it, drifting upward, seeming to feed the Breach far above them.

“The Breach is a long way up,” muttered Varric as they stood studying it.

“You’re here!” Leliana greeted as she entered the temple behind them, accompanied by a squad of her men. “Thank the Maker.”

“Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple,” Cassandra ordered. Leliana nodding once and immediately doing as needed, her own bow drawn.

Lavellan’s eyes went wide as she stared up at the monstrous Breach above her. _‘How am I even supposed to close that?'_ , she thought in despair. She flexed her left hand again. _‘I can feel it calling out to me, to the mark. But this is some much larger than any of the other ones I’ve closed so far.. How can I hope to do this on my own?’_ She looked around at the burning corpses, at her companions, then down at the pale scar on her palm. _‘No. I cannot doubt myself. I can do this, I_ **have** _to do this. I owe it to Mehanon to make this right.’_

“This is your chance to end this,” said the Seeker, stepping in front of the Dalish mage. “Are you ready?”

“I’m going to try, but I don’t know if I can reach that, much less close it." She said nodding to the Breach. ”I’m assuming you have a plan to get me up there?”

“No,” said Solas shaking his head. “This rift is the first.” He gestured to the crystalline structure before them. “It is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach.”

“Then let’s find a way down,” said Cassandra looking about, “and be careful.”

“ **Now is the hour of our victory** ,” a deep voice boomed around them. Voice shaking dust and ash from the ledges. “ **Bring forth the sacrifice**.”

“What are we hearing?” Cassandra said with a start, hand hovering over her sword hilt ready to draw.

“At a guess, the person who created the Breach,” Solas replied with a shrug.

The mark sparked, glowing brighter as they approached the massive rift.

“ **Keep the sacrifice still**.”  
“ **Someone help me** ,” called a new voice.

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra breathed, surprised and horrified.

“ **What’s going on here**?” Came another voice. This time Kaunis nearly jumped out of her skin, but there was no denying the third voice was her own, though she did not remember ever saying it. She stopped, gazing up at the rift, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“That was your voice,” Cassandra said behind her, words dipped in disbelief and angry accusation. “Most Holy called out to you. But…”

The rift cracked and rumbled, and the mark reacted in kind, an image appearing before their eyes. The Divine was locked in some sort of magical binding, a mysterious shadowy being in front of her, it was hard to make out in any detail but whatever it was, it was huge by comparison to the aging woman. Kaunis running into the room asking, “ **what’s going on here**?”

“ **Run while you can**!” The Divine cried out to her. “ **Warn them**!”

“ **We have an intruder** ,” rumbled the dark form, eyes glowing red. An inhumanly long pointed finger aimed directly at the Fade conjured Lavellan. “ **Slay the elf**!” There was a blinding flash of light and the vision was gone.

“You **_were_** there,” Cassandra accused charging down the elven woman. “Who attacked? And the Divine? Is she… Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” She snarled moving to block Lavellan’s path.

“I don’t remember!” The Dalish woman growled back in frustration.

“Echoes of what happened here,” said Solas walking past them. His voice cutting through the tension as he gazed up at the whirling tendrils of the rift. “The Fade bleeds into this place.” Cassandra stalked over to him. Lavellan just behind her. “This rift is not sealed but it is closed. Albeit, temporarily.” He turned to face them fully. “I believe, that with the mark the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely.” His brow lowered in a scowl. “However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.”

“That means demons,” called Cassandra to the gathering soldiers. “Stand ready!” The men and women moved into position all around them and the rift, swords drawn and arrow notched. With one last nod, Cassandra drew her own blade and prepared for battle.

Without any further instruction Kaunis turned her attention back to the rift. With a deep steadying breath, she raised her marked hand, this time drawing the power away from the rift, opening it.

It burst in a rush of sound and wind. A great bolt of power arched over their heads and the largest demon Kaunis had ever seen materialized with a roar. It stood as tall as the sails on one of the merchant ships she and Mehanon had used to cross the sea. Its massive body landing hard enough to make the ground tremble. _'Fenedhis lasa why did it have to be a pride demon?’_

“Now!” shouted Cassandra, thrusting her sword above her head by way of signal. Arrows hissed through the air, most simply bouncing off the enormous demon’s heavily armored skin. It laughed. Blue lightning rippling over its body.

“It’s a pride demon,” Solas called out, confirming her fears. He stood on one of the elevated platforms, from this vantage point he could keep a better eye on the battlefield, casting barriers and a flurry of ice spells where they would be needed. “And a powerful one at that.”  
As if on cue the demon laughed again sending a massive ball of energy hurtling toward the Seeker. Cassandra dove, rolling out of the way. The attack missing her by inches. She raised her shield high to protect her face and chest and charged,. She slid under the creature’s sweeping arms, and with a defiant shout struck the demon just behind the armored plates of its knee. The demon bellowed, lashing out with what appeared to be whips made of pure lightening, slamming several soldiers to the ground.

“My lightning spells won’t have any effect on it,” Lavellan shouted. “I have to think of something else.”

“We must strip it's defenses! Wear it down,” said Cassandra her breaths coming in heavy gasps as she spun around its legs, sword glinting in the viridian light of the rift. Suddenly, Kaunis was struck by a thought. ' _I got it!_ ’ Running to get a clear shot, she aimed her marked hand at the rift and released a jet of power, holding it as long as she could before snapping it back. Just as it had on the mountain pass, the rift pulled at all the spirits around it. The smaller wraiths that had begun to flow through were suddenly sucked back into the vortex. The demon grunted, falling to its knees, stunned.

“That’s using your head Sunflower!" Varric shouted from his perch above her. "A few more of those and he’ll be biting the big one back in the Fade in no time!”

  
She had no time to reply as a pair of shades came barreling up behind her. Thrown off balance by a loose stone, she twisted awkwardly to avoid their swiping claws only to end up sprawled on the ground. Rolling on her back she used her staff to block another swipe, the brittle wood splintering in her hands it bore the weight of the attack. “Shit!” she free casted a barrier to throw them back. Stunned for a moment, but undeterred, they renewed their attack with fervor. Bracing herself for inevitable injury, A sudden bolt of stone flew over her head, throwing one demon across the battlefield with a sickening crunch. She glanced behind her to see Solas, his lip twitching slightly in a subtle snarl as he built up power for another spell. She rolled out of the way as he send a jet of ice straight at the second demon, freezing it solid. She continued her roll until she rose to her feet, And casting another barrier spell at the frozen form, shattered it to pieces. He gave her an approving nod.

  
“ Lavellan, Focus on the rift. I will protect you from here.”

Returning his nod she turned back to the rift, once again raising her hand pulled on it with all the strength she could muster. The demon howled but did not slow, instead forming another ball of energy between it’s giant palms. It spun in Varric’s direction. The dwarf, whose attention was on a lesser wraith, didn’t move fast enough, going down in a heap as the energy slammed into his back. Abandoning her attempt Kaunis ran to him, thrusting one of her own health potions into his hands before hauling him heavily to his feet.  
“Don’t go dying on me yet Varric. Who else is going to laugh at my terrible jokes?” He gave a snorted laugh as a reply. “I’m not going anywhere yet Sunflower, don’t you worry. Now go do something about that rift. Chuckles is going to kill me if I end up getting you killed out here.”  
She stole a glance at the other mage behind her, he had his back to them, casting a barrage of spells at the demons that threatened to surround them. turning back to the dwarf she smiled “Yeah, I think you’re right, then he’d probably revive me just so he could kill me himself.”

Finding purchase on edge of a broken pillar nearly, she could once more disrupt the rift. The surge of energy once again brought the pride demon to its knees. It was the opening Cassandra and Varric needed. Leaping on the fallen demon’s back,Cassandra drove her blade deep into the base of its skull, while Varric managed a well placed shot right between its eyes. The creature roared in agony, thick black blood and ichor flying from it’s wounds as it thrashed. Cassandra slid down the fallen beast sword still in hand as it began to recede back where it came.

“Now! Seal the rift!” Cassandra shouted. “Do it!” Lavellan leap from her perch, racing closer the rift before anything else could fall from it. Her whole arm felt like it was ablaze as the power surged forward from her outstretched palm. She could feel the magics within tearing her apart, blood pounding in her ears, the vision in her left eye all but useless and she continued to push.Her strength was fading fast, but she stubbornly held on, her lips peeling back in frustration.. _‘Come on Lavellan you can do this, just a little bit more! Pull with all your strength! What would Mehanon say? The Keeper? You were the First once for a reason!’_

Solas watched, brow furrowed as he inwardly cheered her on. _‘You must close it!_ ’ Everything he had worked for up until now, all his theories, all the lives of this world rested squarely on her shoulders. If she couldn’t close the Breach, they were all doomed. ‘ _No_ ,' Solas thought. ' _She must not fail.’_ But his hope quickly began to fade as he watched the Dalish mage struggle with the rift. It was a power far greater than her own. To hope that she could control it… _‘I was a fool to think she could bear this alone, but she had shown such promise, twisting its power like it was her own. I thought she’d be strong enough. This isn’t what I wanted. Never what I intended! This isn’t how it is supposed to happen. None of it! If only I’d been strong enough.’_ He continued to berate himself as he watched on in quiet agony, forcing himself to watch as his mistakes tore this world apart.

Lavellan screamed in defiance, pouring every last ounce of her own mana into the mark. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. Squeezing her eyes shut she pulled with everything she possibly had left, the mark surging as it swallowed it hungrily, an ear splitting crack echoed through the mountains like a terrible thunder. The rift slamming shut and erupting upward, throwing those nearby to the ground with the sheer force of it. An emerald bolt headed straight for the heart of the Breach that was visible even from Haven. The Breach exploded upon impact, sending waves of light rippling across the cloud covered sky.

At the Temple of Sacred Ashes, cheers began to go up as one by one the soldiers righted themselves, Varric whooped, fists in the air. Solas and Cassandra each sharing victorious smiles. The Breach was still above them but there was a sense of calm about it now, Whatever Lavellan had done, it no longer seemed to have the same ominous aura as before. It was not the outcome Solas had hoped for, but for now it was considered a victory, one that was well fought and worth celebrating.

He searched for her among the soldiers as they clamored together in celebration, Climbing up a pile of rubble to get a better view he scanned the area, nearly missing the small form hunched over against a jagged rock she had likely been thrown against in the blast. “Cassandra! I’ll need a medic quickly!” He shouted as he ran over to the woman’s side. The mark on her limp outstretched palm flickered dully. Her face and clothing were covered in a thick layer of dirt and blood. Pressing his ear to her chest he listened for any sign of life. He let out a sigh of relief when he was met with the faint rhythm of her heartbeat.

“Is she going to be alright Chuckles?” Varric asked nervously as he moved slowly to her side. Solas probed her form with his magic, checking for any serious injuries before he gently lifted and rolled her onto her back.

“Is she…?” Cassandra asked running over to them.

“She is not dead, Seeker,” Solas said quietly, allowing the medic space to dress the obvious wounds. “Not yet anyway. But we need to get her back to Haven. Quickly.”

“And the Breach…?” Solas looked down at the Dalish woman’s face. Seemingly distracted he brushed away a stray hair almost affectionately. He gave the unconscious woman a rare approving smile. _'Well done.'_

“Stilled for now,” he said without looking up. “She was not strong enough to close it fully. And it's obvious the attempt nearly killed her outright. Still she has brought us much needed time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven terms:  
> Arani 'ni - My friend  
> Fenedhis lasa- strong curse


	8. The Chosen of Andraste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not admit how much sleep was sacrificed so that I could finally finish this monster.. Updates will be slower from here on out, but I will try to keep it to a one of two week minimum.

First thing Lavellan was aware of when she awoke was the excruciating pounding in her skull. The Dalish woman rose with a groan. _'Ah, I knew this would end in a migraine at some point.’_ The bright room made her eyes sting, and only added to her throbbing headache, but after a few moments she was able to look around without pain. She found herself in a quaint little cabin, not a cell as she had anticipated, the bed she was currently sitting on was soft. _‘Definitely an upgrade over a cold stone floor.’_ Continuing her scan of the room she noted the odd trinkets on the shelves, the animal skins that hung near the window, there was even a raven grooming itself from within its cage. _'Someone certainly put a lot of effort into making this place not feel like a prison.. but I wonder if I’ve stepped from one cage into a gilded one.’_ As she shifted to the edge of the bed the raven let out a rather loud squawk, startling a poor little twig of a girl as she entered that she dropped the box she was carrying . The contents spilling across the floor.

  
“Oh!” she cried out surprised. “I didn’t know you were awake, I swear!” Lavellan’s brow arched in confusion. Whatever was going on the elven girl looked terrified out of her wits, her face so ghostly pale from fright Kaunis was on high alert should she decide to pass out.

“Don’t worry about it little one, it’s alright." She held her hands up in an attempt to calm the fretting child. “Why are you frightened?” Lavellan asked, trying to keep her voice calm. “What happened?”

“That’s wrong isn’t it? I..I’ve said the wrong thing,” the girl stammered, shaking her head in self-reflective chastisement.

“I don’t think so..” The Dalish elf said hesitantly, eyes narrowed in thought.

Abruptly, the girl fell to her knees, scattering the box’s contents further as she bowed low, nose almost touching the ground. This only served to confuse Lavellan even further. She had never been bowed to like this, with such reverence. It felt… wrong. _‘This has to be a joke right? Varric probably put her up to this.’_

“I beg your forgiveness… and your blessing. I am but a humble servant,” the girl said, words thickly laden with respect. It unsettled the apostate a little more than a bit. “Where am I?” she asked, trying to change the subject, “Is this another prison?” This time it was the girl who looked confused. “I don’t.. I don’t believe so?You are back in Haven, My Lady,” the tawny elf said rising to her feet at last.“They say you saved us. The Breach stop growing just like the mark on your hand.” Lavellan looked down at her palm, and the girl’s observation was right, while she could still feel the magic humming just under her flesh, it seemed.. different than before. _'It’s quieter.. its not trying to pull me under its torrent and drown me anymore.. for now at least.’_ The girl continued. “ It’s all anyone has talked about the last three days.” _‘Void take me I’ve been out for three days? This is getting ridiculous, how much of the rest of my life am I going to spend involuntarily unconscious?’_

“So...The danger is over then? They’re happy with me?” Kaunis asked cautiously. Cassandra had assured her that when everything was done there would be a trail, but her better judgment did not expect that bargain to be upheld, regardless of the outcome.To hear that the same people who had reviled her just a short time ago were now pleased.. was not what she anticipated at all.

“Are you sure?”

“The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say,” the young elf said quickly,backing towards the door. “I upset you didn’t I? I didn’t mean anything by it.” She gripped the handle nervously, never actually making eye contact with the Dalish mage. “I’m certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you’ve wakened. ‘ _At once_ ’ She said ‘At once.’”

“Where is she?”

“In the chantry. With the Lord Chancellor. ‘At once!’ she said.” And with that the girl scrambled out the door.

Pinching her nose to quell the oncoming headache, she rose slowly. Taking a moment to stretch the dull ache in her muscles she noticed a small tray of breads and cheeses dried meat had been left for her on a small end table. She picked at the morsels hungrily.

Pulling on the robes she had found in a chest in the corner of the room she made toward the exit, but came to a halt what she noticed a pack resting next to the door. Carefully shifting through its contents she noted it contained many of the things she had had with her when she ventured to the Conclave with Mehanon. It had the small pouches of dried Elfroot and berries she usually kept for emergencies, her spare wrapping and other small scraps of cloth she kept in case she needed to make any on the field repairs to her armor. sifting through the rest of the items that seemed like such trivial things to hold on to her breath caught as she pulled out the last item, a small leather-bound book. _‘This belonged to Mehanon.’_ she felt her eyes prick with tears. _‘He asked me to hold it for him.’_ Flipping through its pages she noted his diagrams of the flora and fauna they had encountered throughout their journey. His scribbled handwriting along the edges of the page when he eagerly felt the need to leave so silly fact about whatever he had drawn. There were maps of almost every corner of Thedas, they must’ve taken him years to create, every line drawn with meticulous detail. Shifting from her spot she had made on the floor she continued to look through her forgotten treasure, turning page after page with care until a small folded note fell into her lap.  
“What is this?” She wondered aloud.  
Careful to not tear it she opened it slowly, but once her eyes fell on the familiar scribbling her tears began to flow unebbed.

_Lethal'lan,_

_Knowing how stubborn you are, I knew the only way to give this to you would be if you thought I would one day return to claim it. But this book is yours now. You and I both know you only followed me here because you did not plan to return. I know the others have not been kind to you, I have done what I could to shield you from the worst of it, but I do not want you to take what they say to heart. They do not understand how truly unique you are. You are a gift our clan does not deserve, and you are better to be away from them. For what is worth I believe you would have been the greatest First to grace our people since the time of Arlathan. You just need to believe that you are too. I made this book for you so that you can survive, and if I have anything to say about it you will. There is no more room for doubt Dhea, you must endure._

_Dareth Shiral Vhen'an'ara_  
_Mehanon_

Kaunis wiped her swollen eyes with her sleeve, pressing the letter to chest. _‘He never said a word. Never gave even an inkling.’_ the tears threatened to flow renewed. _‘No. He did, in his own way, you were just too blind to see it, too dumb to notice. He was the only one who was kind, the only one that actually treated me like a person, not some tainted thing that was too dangerous to be First, that was only worth keeping around because she could tame the Halla. Now he is gone.’_  
She read the letter one more time before folding it, sliding it gently between the back cover, she pressed her hand against last blank page and with a small burst of magic sealed the note within. _'Thank you lethal'lin, you’re gift shall not be wasted. I will cherish it to my last breath.. but for now, I will do as you asked. I will endure.’_ Tenderly returning the book into her pack she swung it over her shoulder as she stood, taking a moment to calm her turbulent emotions before stepping outside.  
She stopped dead in her tracks before she could even walk ten paces, soldiers lined the path leading from the hut she had been placed in, each one standing at attention and saluting. _‘Okay this joke is getting way too out of hand.'_ She walked down the path cautiously, making her way toward the Chantry. Glancing around nervously as she went, she was painfully aware of all the eyes on her. _‘What are they all waiting around for?’_ More people crowded the narrow paths of Haven, all craning to look at her as she passed, bits and pieces of their conversations carried across the wind.

“That’s her,” an old woman murmured to one of the merchants that stood beside her. “That’s the Herald of Andraste. They said when she came out of the Fade, Andraste herself was watching over her.”

“Hush,” the man said. “We shouldn’t disturb her.”

“That’s her!” A young boy said in awe. “She stopped the Breach from getting any bigger!”

“I heard she was supposed to close it entirely,” She heard another man mutter, straining to get a good look at the dalish elf as she passed. “Still it’s more than anyone else has done,” the woman sighed. “Demons would have had us otherwise. Still, a lot of rifts left all over. Little cracks in the sky.”

“She can seal those though,” he said, standing on his tiptoe to look over the soldiers’ shoulders in front of him. “The Herald of Andraste.” Lavellan’s brow furrowed. _‘Herald of Andraste? Are they talking about me? What kind of mushrooms have these people been eating?’_  She was utterly perplexed and the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach was growing with every step.

“Someone had better. You won’t seal those rifts with the Chant of Light.”

Lavellan was nearing the Chantry now. It was an old, well worn but well cared for structure that stood like a beacon on the highest level of Haven. Wanting nothing more than to get inside and behind the heavy wooden door to close out the prying eyes that were quickly grating her nerves Kaunis quickened her steps across the snow dusted ground. _‘Cassandra had better have some answers for what the Void is going on here.‘_  
“Chancellor Roderick says the Chantry wants nothing to do with us,” whispered a worried woman in robes near the blessed doors.

“That isn’t Chancellor Roderick’s decision, Sister,” another said, as both rebuke and comfort.

Lavellan slipped past them, closing the worn doors behind her with a satisfying thud and letting out the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding since she left the cabin.

From what she gathered from the whispers outside, she was now some holy woman to a god she didn’t even worship. A savage dalish apostate blessed and chosen of the Chantry’s Andraste herself. _‘Oh someone is **definitely** going to have a field day with that.’_

Already the mage could hear the voices at the end of the entry hall. The heavy door doing little to muffle the angry shouts that came from within.

“Have you gone completely mad? She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately!” Chancellor Roderick’s angry voice was unmistakable. “To be tried by whomever becomes Divine.” _‘Now that’s more like what I was anticipating._ ’ She laid her hand on the door, but hesitated.

“I do not believe she is guilty,” came Cassandra’s firm even voice, heat flicking at the edges of her words. _‘Well shit, wasn’t expecting that so soon.’_

“The elf failed , Seeker! The Breach is still in the sky. For all you know she intended it this way.” I really don’t like that man, she thought to herself

“I do not believe that!” Cassandra spat.

“That is not for you to decide,” he retorted. “Your duty is to serve the Chantry.”

“ My duty is to serve the principles on which the Chantry was founded, Chancellor,” the Seeker shot back. “ As is your’s. ” Taking that as her cue, Lavellan pushed open the door and stepped through.

“Chain her!” Roderick shouted almost immediately to the guards, pointing at the elf accusingly. “I want her prepared for travel to the Capital for trial.” Kaunis gave the man a hard look, meeting his gaze unflinchingly, head held high.

“Disregard that and leave us,” Cassandra said with a dismissive wave of her hand. The men saluted the woman and filled orderly from the room. It only seemed to infuriate the cleric more. _‘Of course they'd listen to her. Cassandra had fought with those men, by their side, wading into the same battles she asked them fight, while this Shem had remained out of harm's way, all cozy and warm, simply barking orders. He would never understand what its like, the camaraderie that comes with watching over one another in combat... the bond of respect it creates.’_

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker,” Roderick warned in a seething hiss.

“The Breach is stable but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it,” she snarled back.

“So I’m still a suspect,” Kaunis asked, shaking her head in defiance. “I did everything I could to close the Breach, It almost killed me!”

“Yet you live. A convenient result, insofar as you’re concerned. ” Roderick spat harshly.

“Have a care, Chancellor. The Breach is not the only threat we face.” countered the Seeker firmly.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the conclave,” said Leliana, entering the exchange for the first time, sharp eyes narrowed upon the Chancellor. “Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others,” her icy stare a suspicious challenge, “or have allies that yet live.”

“I am a suspect,” he asked repulsed at the accusation.

“ You. And many others,” the rogue confirmed, lips twitching in a snarl.

“But not the prisoner?” The words dripping with contempt as if the women before him were utterly incompetent.

“I heard the voices in the temple,” Cassandra said, fists clenching at her side. “The Divine called to her for help.”

“So her survival, that thing on her hand- all a coincidence?” he said in mocking disbelief.

“Providence,” the seeker replied shortly. “The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

“You realize I’m an elf right? A Dalish elf?” She gestured to her vallaslin. “I’m not sure you’re Maker wants much to do with the likes of me.”

“I have not forgotten,” Cassandra said firmly, “No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it.” She turned away, making her way towards a small bookshelf behind them.

"The Breach remains,” Leliana said in a gentle but firm tone. “And your mark is still our only hope of closing it.”

“This is not for you to decide,” Roderick hissed. Having found what she was looking for Cassandra stalked angrily back to the table a heavy tome in hand, and slammed it down hard on the table. The sound of it rendering them silent. The worn cover embossed with the sunburst logo.

“You know what this is, Chancellor,” Cassandra challenged, one finger poking the thick cover. “A writ from the Divine granting us the authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” She stormed over to the man and this time he had the good sense to back away. “We will close the Breach,” she stated as she advanced on him. “We will find those responsible. And we will restore order with or without your approval!” The Chancellor looked at the faces of the gathered women. Seeing that he was out numbered and outmatched, he turned and stormed angrily from the room without another word, leaving them in his wake. His head shaking as he went.

“This is the Divine’s directive,” said Leliana with reverence. “Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos.” Her tone shifted, becoming darker as she looked a the Seeker. “We aren’t ready,” she said bluntly, glowering at the Seeker. “We have no leader, no numbers, and now,” her eyes followed the trail Roderick had taken as he left, “no Chantry support.”

“But we have no choice.We must act now,” Cassandra said before turning to the elf. “With you at our side.” Kaunis had no idea what any of this meant. She’d just spent the better part of the last week unconscious and what she was awake for had been the most confusing and terrifying series of event she had witnessed in her entire life.

“What is the ‘Inquisition of old’ exactly?” Lavellan asked, eyeing the tome on the table skeptically. Her knowledge of the Chantry was limited and that of ancient Chantry history even more so. If she was going to pulled any further into this nonsense she at least wanted to have an idea of what was going on.

“It preceded the Chantry,” Leliana explained. “People who banned together to restore order in a world gone mad.”

“Well…I think its safe to check that box of our list,” the mage remarked dryly.

“After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar order. But the templars have lost their way.” Cassandra chimed in.

“Be that as is may, we need those who can do what must be done unified under a single banner once more.” the rogue replied flatly.

“But aren’t you still part of the Chantry?” Kaunis asked, brow lifting. Cassandra let out an uncharacteristic chuckle.

“Is that what you see?”

“The Chantry will take time to find a new Divine,” Leliana elaborated. “And then it will wait for her direction.”

“But we can not wait!” Cassandra declared, fists clenched in frustration as she paced. “So many Grand Clerics died at the Conclave,” she sighed in bitter sorrow before her voice hardened once more and she turned her attention to the elf. “No. We are on our own. Perhaps forever.”

Lavellan shook her head, pinching her nose in annoyance as she thought. Her mind spun as she worked out all the angles. Then her eyes flew open wide as the dots connected.

“You’re trying to start a holy war,” she accused, not quite managing to keep the disdain from her voice. “And you want to put me at the center of it!”

“We are already at war,” Cassandra replied smoothly, eyes hard. “You are already involved. Its mark is upon you.” She motioned to the flickering wound on the Dalish woman’s hand and the elf’s eyes followed the gesture, hand flexing. “As to whether the war is holy, that depends on what we discover.”

“I am no prophet and certainly no ‘Herald of Andraste.’ I am a dalish mage, an outcast, I only came here to help my friend. ”

“Perhaps you are right,” said the Seeker. “Perhaps you are not holy. But we will see in time.”

“What if I refuse?” Lavellan asked, eyes narrowed.

“You can go if you wish,” said Leliana, lightly. Kaunis couldn’t help but eye her suspiciously. _‘There’s no way they’d let me leave that easily.’_

“After all of this, all that had happened so far, you’ll just let me leave? Just like that?” the dalish elf questioned, eyeing both women with distrust. The red haired rogue nodded. _‘There's definitely a catch.'_  
“You should know that while some believe you Chosen, many still think you guilty,” Cassandra warned. “The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us.” Kaunis shook her head knowingly _‘There it is.’_ It was not a threat. Not in truth. Rather, it was a simple statement of fact. The elf knew as much. With the Divine dead many still hungered for someone to blame. She was as good a target as any. Convenient.

“We can also help you ,” Leliana offered gently. “You personally, as well as your clan and kin.”

“My clan would want nothing from you if it meant coming from me.” She spat out angrily.

“It will not be easy if you stay,” Cassandra sighed shaking her head. “But you can not pretend this has not changed you. That this does not affect your people as well.” The dalish elf studied the floor for a long moment, arms folded over her chest.

“If you are truly trying to restore order…” She considered hesitantly, “Then we’ll see how this goes.” She did not like this, but they’re logic was sound. They needed her. The world needed her, in point of fact. Something she could not deny nor was she inclined to run away from.

“That is all we ask,” Leliana assured.

“Help us fix this before it’s too late,” Cassandra said extending a hand. Kaunis eyed her for a moment before taking it and shaking it firmly.

 

Leliana left swiftly to dispatch ravens to both the rebel mages and the templars. Once she was outside, Levallan noticed the bard’s silhouette in on of the tents, sat hunched over one the tables feverishly writing the necessary messages the ravens would carry.It was likely the newly formed Inquisition would need the support of one or the other in order to close the Breach for good. Her spies flit in and out like wraiths delivering reports and being issued new orders.

A tall man with blond curly hair in bright silverite armor was seen hammering a notice to the door of the Chantry, the dark feathers of his Commander’s cloak stirring in the mountain breeze as he steeped back to review his work. Villagers, pilgrims, and soldiers alike gathered to read the declaration.

Large heavy banners were thrown from the Chantry’s second story- deep red standards with white logos: the Templar sword, point down-facing, behind the Maker’s eye, all surrounded by a sunburst.

_‘They’ve clearly been getting ready to do this for some time.. I wonder if this was always the plan B, if their Divine’s Conclave failed?’_

Kaunis had been dismissed not long after. Cassandra had said they would need time until the last member of their team they had hoped would help advise and aid the Inquisition to arrive before they would begin any more meetings. Once everyone was ready, Lavellan would be brought before them and introduced, and from there they would begin making strategic plans to seal the Breach. Leliana urged her to rest, that there would be little enough of that in the days to come, but the mage was restless. ' _I’ve done a great deal of ‘resting’ in the last couple days. I have all this pent up anxiety, I just want to get away and explore for a bit.’_

Instead, she wandered Haven. Following its paths and buildings, she ran along the cold stone retaining walls and rough wooden planks that made up the town trying to learn the layout as she wandered. It was not a very large town, with only a handful of buildings, Kaunis wasn’t even sure she could call it that, but bustled with the activity of a small city nonetheless. She sat on a stone ledge, staring out at the mountains beyond the chiseled points at the top of the carved logs that made up the outermost wall. She took a deep breath. The mountain air was cold, chilling her lungs and she could feel her nose and ears reddening. But something about it all was comforting,the crisp scent of pines and campfires reminded her of traveling. _‘Staying in one place will take some getting used to._ ’ A villager called a warm greeting up to her. She responded with a wave, a small smile tugging at her lips. Hopping from her perch she made her way back to the bonfire she had passed earlier to warm her bones before she set off again. As she passed another villager she heard him mumbled ‘knife ear’ and this time she couldn’t hide the smile that erupted. _‘Nice to know being a ‘Herald of Andraste’ hasn’t changed everything.'_ With a shake of her head she continued on to her destination.

As she made her way toward the stairs to the village’s lower levels, Varric caught her eye, he stood near the fire and when she approached he offered her a warm mug. Taking it gratefully she sat beside him and his fire to warm her hands. Taking a swig of the warm liquid, Kaunis noted it was definitely alcoholic. She shot the dwarf a playful smirk. “Are you trying to get me drunk Varric?”  
He let out one of his trademark chuckles. “Just thought after the last few days you’ve had you probably needed it.”

Staring into the dark liquid sadly she recalled Mehanon’s note. “You don’t know the half of it.” She returned her gaze to him, trying her best to give him her best smile. “Thank you.”

“So,” the dwarf began as he settled himself on a stool near her, giving her a sidelong appraising look “now that Cassandra’s out of earshot, are you holding up alright?” She stared into the flames, considering her words carefully. “I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day.” He gave her an encouraging smile.

“I have no idea whats happening anymore. So much has happened, so much I can’t take back, I am not ready for this,” she said slowly, sighing and shaking her bowed head.

“That makes two of us,” he chuckled grimly taking another swig from his mug. “I still can’t believe you survived Cassandra. You’re lucky you were out cold for most of her rampage.”

“You mean she gets scarier than that?” the Dalish mage snorted sarcastically, peering sideways at the dwarf.

“Oh does she ever. Sometimes she’s more of a crazed berserker than a Seeker.” Varric sighed, looking skyward. “For days now we’ve been staring at the Breach watching demons and Maker-knows-what falling out of it. ‘Bad for moral’ would be an understatement.” His next words were hushed, awed. “I still can’t believe anyone was in there and lived.”

“Me neither.” She shook her head, clearing it. “But if it was that bad,” the elf asked, brow raised, “why did you stay? Cassandra said you were free to go.”

“I like to believe I’m as selfish and irresponsible as the next guy.” His voice jingled with forced merriment, before he sighed, round face grim as he studied the green light rippling across the heavens. “But this?” He swept his hand in a grand gesture. “ Thousands of people died on that mountain. I was almost one of them. And now there’s a hole in the sky. Even I can’t walk away and just leave that to sort itself out.”

“I’m still not sure I believe any of this is really happening.” Lavellan said with a shake of her head.

“If this is all just the Maker winding us up,” Varric said, “I hope there’s a damn good punchline coming.” He looked at her steadily. “You might want to consider running at the first opportunity, Sunflower. I’ve written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going.” He gave her a pointed looked. “Heroes are everywhere. I’ve seen that. But the hole in the sky?” Varric waved a hand at the Breach absently. “That’s beyond heroes. We’re going to need a miracle.”  
She stood to take her leave.  
“Thank you Varric,” offering one last small smile.  
“No problem.” He raised his mug in salute before returning his stare to the dying fire, lost in his own thoughts.  
Varric’s advice lingered in Lavellan’s mind as she walked out the main gates of Haven. She spied Cassandra wailing on a straw and burlap practice dummy out by the training soldiers. The warrior made a disgusted noise as Kaunis approached, though whether it was aimed at the elf or the target, who she had just impaled with her sword, she wasn’t sure. _‘Maybe I should just leave her be, I don’t want to be the next thing she swings at.’_ She slowly made to turn before the Seeker noticed her approach but she was too late. The woman set her with a heavy stare before her brow arched in confusion. _‘I guess she didn’t expect me here either.’_

“I hope that wasn’t meant to be me,” the elf said lightly drawing nearer, but remaining hopefully out of sword range.

“What, that?” Cassandra spat disgruntled, sword tip pointing to the dummy’s arm she had just severed, the straw spilling forth from it like gore. Lavellan’s eyebrows rose.

“I think its pretty obvious you don’t like somebody.” There was an awkward moment of silence between them as Cassandra stared down the dummy with a glare so potent, the elf was surprised it didn’t simply burst into flame. “I think you need practice dummies made of sturdier stuff,” she offered.

“That would be nice,” the Seeker agreed dryly.

“Like maybe, iron.” The elf thought she saw the barest hint of a smirk cross the warrior’s expression.

“Did I do the right thing?” Cassandra asked to the air. “What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I have revered my whole life. One day they may write about me as a traitor, a mad woman, a fool. And they may be right.”

“What does your faith tell you?” Lavellan asked gently, head titling to one side as she studied the Seeker. If she had learned anything of the woman, besides her wrath and her skill with a blade, it was that the woman was devout on a level few could match. She held that faith close, probably closer than she kept anything or anyone else in all of Thedas.

“I believe you are innocent,” the woman said pointedly glancing at the elf. Kaunis dipped her head to the Seeker in acknowledgment and thanks. She had said as much before at the Chantry, to Chancellor Roderick no less. “I believe more is going on here than we can see.” A swing of her blade punctuated every sentence. “And I believe no one else cares to do anything about it. They will stand in the fire and complain that it is hot.”

Kaunis agreed with a frustrated huff. “Yeah I’ve gotten that impression too.”

“But is this the Maker’s will?” the Seeker said, blade stilling. “I can only guess.”

“You don’t think I’m the Herald of Andraste?” The elf asked somewhat curious but also a touched relieved.

“I think you were sent to help us.” The Seeker said. “I hope you were,” she added firmly. “But the Maker’s help takes many forms. Sometimes it is difficult to discern who it truly benefits or how.”

“It seems gods rarely ever want to be straight forward with their answers,” Lavellan agreed. “So what’s going to happen now?”

“Now we deal with the Chantry’s panic over you before they do even more harm,” Cassandra said taking another frustrated swing at her target. “Then we close the Breach. We are the only ones who can. After that we find out who is responsible for this chaos, and we end them.” Kaunis watched in silence as the woman continued to hack at the dummy, which at this point was little more than a stump. She had had the Seeker’s ire directed at her for a short time and it was not a pleasant experience. _‘I almost feel sorry for whoever has caused this mess.. what I had to deal with from Cassandra was nothing compared to this.’_ The warrior continued, “And if there are consequences to be paid for what I have done, I pay them. I only pray the price is not too high.

“You didn’t have any choice,” Kaunis said thoughtfully.

“Didn’t I?” asked the Seeker, taking another swing at the practice dummy before turning to to the elf, lowering her sword. “My trainers always said ‘Cassandra you are too brash. You must think before you act.’” She gestured angrily as she spoke. “I see what must be done and I do it. I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail.” Her voice softened as she met Lavellan’s eyes fully. “But I miss judged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day. I can not afford to be so careless again.”

“It wasn’t like you had no reason to suspect me,” the elf pointed out. “Still, I can’t say I’m not grateful to hear that.” That brought a small smile to the Cassandra lips as she nodded. If she had been in her position, the elf could not say she would have thought or acted any differently than the Seeker. With what knowledge they had at the time, she was the perfect suspect. She could not blame the people for coming to that conclusion, if Solas had not assured them that she could not have created the explosion and the voices at the temple revealing she had tried to help, Lavellan was quite certain she would be dead now. As much as she hated the thought.  
“I can be harsh,” the Seeker allowed, drawing the elf back into their conversation even as she lined up on the dummy, sword ready once more. “I was determined to have someone answer for what happened. Anyone.” The warrior stared at the dummy, looking through it rather than focusing on it. Turning to Kaunis briefly, she asked, “I’m curious, you said earlier you did not believe in the Maker,” The elf nodded. “Then what **_do_** you believe in?”

“I can’t really say,” the elf answered truthfully. “I am Dalish, and my clan believes in our own gods. But I will admit I have had my doubts" She thought for a moment, searching for the right words. “I want to believe in something greater than myself, a higher power if you will. But the world has shown me that what I want isn’t always the way it is.”

“That… is a fair answer and I suppose it doesn’t really matter now. I have to believe we were put on this path for a reason, even if you do not. Now it simple remains to see where it leads us. Go. Rest.” The Seeker said. “Tomorrow, you will meet the others who will aid us in this chaos.”  
Deciding to take the long route back to her cabin, Kaunis walked up a short flight of snow cover steps. Lost in thought, Lavellan near crashed into the Solas as he gazed out at the view she had so recently been enjoying.

“The Chosen of Andraste,” he greeted warmly enough as he helped to steady her, “the blessed hero sent to save us all.” Light tone of humor and sarcasm behind his words.

“Am I riding in on a shining steed?” Kaunis asked, a wry and weary smile tugging at the corners her lips.

“I would have suggested a Griffon, but sadly they’re extinct,” he mused eyes sparkling with unvoiced amusement. “Joke as you will, posturing is necessary.” The Dalish woman nodded her head to him slightly in acknowledgment. He smiled and turned away, motioning to her that she should follow. “I’ve journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battle fields to see the dreams of lost civilizations,” the tall elf began, voice distant and dreamlike. “I’ve watched as hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten.” He turned back to the elven woman at she side, facing her fully as one slender brow arched. “Every great war has its heroes. I’m just curious what kind you’ll be.”

  
“What do you mean by ruins and battle fields?”

“Any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time as a history,” he explained. “Every battle field is steeped in death. Both attract spirits. They press against the veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds.” Kaunis watched his hands as they moved subtly while he spoke. “When I dream in such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has seen.” She noticed the way his eye lit up as he spoke of it.

“You fall asleep in the middle of ancient ruins?” she asked, her brows raising as she cocked her head to one side, peering up at him. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

“I do set wards,” he chuckled, nodding. “And if you leave food out for the giant spiders they are usually content to live and let live.”

“Fair enough, I suppose,” she shrugged. “Still I’ve never heard of anyone going so far into the Fade before. It’s… extraordinary.” She couldn‘t help the awe in her words.

“Thank you,” Solas said, clearly pleased by her interest.

She was not like many others he had met in this world. She showed a flicker of curiosity and openness of mind he had frankly not expected from anyone, let alone a dalish elf. He was pleased by this discovery. But also wary.

“It’s not a common field of study for obvious reasons,” he allowed. “Not so flashy as throwing fire or lighting.” He said with a knowing look, an eyebrow lifting as he spoke. Kaunis snorted, rolling her eyes playfully at him. “Still,” he said once more becoming distant. “The thrill of finding remnants of a thousand year old dream? I would not trade it for anything.” He trailed off wistfully looking once more up at the tall mountains.

”I‘ll admit I‘m a little jealous. My clan feared spirits and demons alike. When I came into my magic, it was different from the others, my Keeper made me her First in hopes they could better understand it, but it also lead to spirits..” She blinked back tears that started prick at the corners of her eyes from the memory. “Thats a story for another time.” Solas tilted his head slightly but said nothing.

They were quiet for a moment as they stood side by side. “I will stay then,” Solas said firmly as if just now making up is mind. “At least until the Breach has been closed.”

“Was that in doubt?” Lavellan asked honestly a little surprised, a small frown pulling at her features. He turned her, tone frank.

“I am an apostate mage surrounded by Chantry forces. And unlike you,” he said pointedly, glancing at her glowing hand, “I do not have a divine mark protecting me. Cassandra has been accommodating. But you understand my caution.”

 _‘Creators, do I ever,_ ’ she thought darkly. Despite their discussion in the yard, Lavellan couldn’t shake the feeling dread of just how out matched she would be if Cassandra and the rest of the shemlem decided to throw her into a Chantry Circle or worse, make her Tranquil. She was an apostate after all. It was unlikely anyone would aid her if that came to pass. The thought made her blood run cold.

“You came here to help, Solas,” she said sternly, meeting his grave squarely. “I won’t let them use that against you.”

“How would you stop them?” he asked, tone hollow and defeated, eyes sad and down cast.

“How ever I had to,” was the blunt reply. She meant it. It surprised her how much she meant it, but she did. The words falling from her lips were heavy with the promise. No one, not him, not anyone, would have what they are, what they believed, or where they were from used against them simply because it could be. Because they were different. Especially, when they had so willingly volunteered their help, as Solas had.

Solas heard the power in those five words. It startled him. The force of them confused him, but the weight of them was a comfort . He looked up at her, studying her features and the darkness contained beneath. She continued to surprise him. Perhaps he had struck a nerve of some kind. “Thank you,” he said after a moment, his own words heavy, mirroring in gratitude what she had shown in conviction.

There was a pause as they watched the ravens soar out of the Chantry’s main bell tower. Leliana’s letters clutched tightly in their claws. “But now let us hope that either the mages or the templars have the power to seal the Breach.”

 

The sun was nearly set, so the two elves bowed their goodbyes and went their separate ways: Solas disappearing inside his hut to continue his research; Kaunis made her way back to her cabin, looking forward to curling up in her bed. _‘This time because **I** want to.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven terms  
> Lethal'lin/Lethal'lan - Kin, very close friend.  
> Dareth Shiral vhen'an'ara - Safe travels my heart's desire


	9. Getting Acquainted Pt1

Its was not long after dawn when she awoke. Knowing she'd probably be too busy to get any decent food in her stomach until much later, Kaunis made her way to to the tavern. The woman tending the bar - Flissa- was notably uncomfortable around the elf. The mage did her best to quell the woman’s anxiety asking her polite question and answering whenever the woman would interject with an inquiry of her own. The woman was from Denerim originally and after sharing some valuable gossip with Leliana, was given this tavern as her own. Cassandra entered not long after and sat alongside Lavellan as she began picking at her own meal.

“I am glad to see you are already awake, though I admit, after the events of the last few days I expected you to sleep until well past Midday,” the warrior said with a wry smirk. Kaunis let out an amused huff.

“I enjoy sleeping as much as the next guy, but it is something I have done way too much of lately.. I don’t need much of it to feel rested.. and there’s a lot to do today.”  
The Seeker smiled. _‘She is actually quite beautiful when she smiles. Its a shame she scowls so much, the world seems a little less without it.’_ The elf watched the woman carefully as she continued to enjoy her meal. _‘Maybe she just needs a friend.‘_ Mind made up she approached the topic like any other, by just getting straight to the point.

“I’d like to get to know you better Cassandra.” She hid her smile behind the back of her hand as the warrior nearly choked on the tea she had been drinking.

“You would?” The woman composed herself, then quirked her brow at her skeptically.

“Is that a problem?”

“Not entirely,” her suspicion hung on her words, “I am just curious to what your motivation is."

Kaunis couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her. “I’m sure we are going to be spending quite a bit of time together Seeker; Is there any harm with wanting to be closer?”

“There’s plenty,” Cassandra said flatly.

“Is that right?” She gave the woman her most wicked smile. “I’m sure it can’t be that bad."

The Seeker let out a defeated sigh. “As you wish.”

They spent the next half hour chatting, Kaunis learned that much to her own chagrin, Cassandra was Navarran royalty, 78th in line to the throne. She had left the Seekers when they had broken off from the Chantry. After a battle the warrior thought was overly dramatized she was named the Right Hand by the previous Divine, but had stayed on, Leliana joining her as the Left, once Divine Justinia took the Sunburst throne. Lavellan also indulged the Seeker with a bit of her own history, how her mother was taken in by the clan when she was heavily pregnant with her, her father and the others of their small tribe lost when it was raided by Tevinter bandits, looking for more sacrifices for their blood rituals. The Seeker shared her grief, having also lost her brother to blood magic. Flissa had taken away their finished meals and brought two fresh cups of tea. They sat in silence, until Cassandra finished her cup with a final swig and stood.

“The others should be here by now, we should get going.” Lavellan nodded following the warrior out the door towards the Chantry.

The building was quiet as they walked. They walked in relative silence, their every step echoing off the stone floors and high ceilings. Only a few people were gathered in the dim hallway or praying in the light of the candles. No one disturbed them as the women passed.

“Does it trouble you?” Cassandra asked, noting how she flexed the fingered of her left hand and motioned to it. They were heading for the room at the back of the Chantry, the room they had had the stand off with Roderick in the previous day. Cassandra had explained it was to be their designated War room.

“It doesn’t hurt like it used to, it just feels... I don’t know, odd. I just wish I knew what it was,” the elf let out a frustrated huff, fingers curling into a fist. The mark burned and tingled, and just when she’d start to become used to it, it would flare or shift causing discomfort at best and shooting pain at worse. “And how I got it.”

“We will find out,” the Seeker assured her. “What’s important is that your mark is now stable. As is the Breach.” Kaunis nodded, jaw set. “You’ve given us time and Solas believes a second attempt might succeed provided the mark has more power,” the Seeker continued. “The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

“Sure, what harm could there be in powering up something we barely understand,” she said sarcastically.

“Hold on to that sense of humor,” the Seeker smirked in agreement as they passed through the door and into large space that held the impressive war table. The elven mage studied the people already gathered, giving them each a polite nod as she crossed the room. “May I present, Commander Cullen, Leader of the Inquisition’s forces,” Cassandra said gesturing widely to the tall blond man Kaunis had seen nailing the notice to the Chantry door earlier. He was a handsome man,He looked to be about her age thirty or so, but aged in the way most men who have seen horrible things are. He rested his weathered hands lightly over the hilt of his broad sword, more from habit and casual comfort rather than anything threatening. The Commander gave the Dalish elf a polite, professional smile. The corner of his upper lip pulled up slightly where it had been scarred long ago.

“Such as they are,” the man said dryly. “We lost many soldiers in the valley and I fear many more before this is through.” Cassandra nodded and turned to the next figure; an elegantly garbed, deeply tan woman with rich dark hair and an inviting air.

“This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

“Andaran atish’an,” the woman said., the candle on her hand held writing board barely flickered as curtsied with poised grace.

“You speak elvhen?” asked Lavellan surprised, a intrigued smile touching her eyes.

“You’ve just heard the entirety of it, I’m afraid,” the Antivan woman smiled apologetically. Even if it was all the woman had known, the kind gesture offered by greeting her in her people’s tongue was not lost on the elf. Kaunis dipped her head to her in quiet understanding. _‘It would have been impressive if the Ambassador knew elvhen, though I’m not at all surprised that she doesn’t. Still, the fact she even bothered to try is worthy of merit.. Maybe these humans aren’t so bad after all.’_

“And of course, you know Sister Leliana,” said Cassandra gesturing to the rogue.

“My position here involves a degree of…”

“She is our spymaster,” the warrior said cutting her off.

“Yes,” the rogue said with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.“Tactfully put, Cassandra.”

“That’s an impressive bunch of titles,” Kaunis said. ‘I’m beginning to feel like I’m drastically under qualified.”

“I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good,” said Cassandra to Lavellan.

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help,” Leliana said firmly.

“I still disagree,” said Cullen. “The Templars could serve just as well.”

“We need power, Commander,” Cassandra sighed, as if they had already had this talk several times and it was getting no where. For all the elf knew, they had. “Enough magic poured into that mark…”

“Might destroy us all,” he said forcefully, his armored arm moving in a wide sweeping motion. “Templars could suppress the Breach. Weaken so…”

“Pure speculation,” Leliana said shaking her head.

“ I was a Templar, ” he all but snarled though there was little heat in it. “I know what they’re capable of.”  
Before Kaunis could get a word in to to question how they were even going to speak to these people the Ambassador cut in.  
“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet,” jotting down a few notes on her writing board. The long fluffy tail of her quill feather danced about as she wrote. “The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition. And you specifically,” she turned a pointed look at Lavellan , motioning to her with the aforementioned quill.

“That didn’t take long,” said the elf, utterly unsurprised.

“Shouldn’t they be busy arguing over who’s going to become Divine?” Cullen questioned unimpressed.

“Can’t we just ignore them?” The elf ask, turning to spymaster.

Leliana folded her arms behind her,“If only that were possible.”

“Some are calling you - a Dalish elf- the Herald of Andraste,” the Ambassador chimed in, turning back to Lavellan, “That frightens the Chantry.”  
_‘I’m honestly not surprised. I’m sure they see me as some savage, wild thing from the Free Marches come to steal babies and trick poor fools into falling into the Abyss or some such nonsense.’_ She may not have had much experience with the Chantry, but she knew from her travels just what kind of reputation being Dalish brought you.  
The Ambassador continued, “the remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy and we heretics for harboring you.”

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt,” growled Cassandra.

“It limits our options,” Josephine continued as though the other woman had not spoken. “Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”

“I still don’t understand, just how am I the Herald of Andraste?” Lavellan asked, giving voice to her confusion.

“People saw what you did at the temple,” the Seeker explained. “How you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste.”  
Kaunis’ tongue suddenly felt very thick, unable to speak she settled the Seeker with an unreadable look. _'Fenedhis lasa, there’s no way she could be serious. No one in their right mind would actually would believe that right?_ ' She considered the last few days, _‘I mean I guess I could understand.. what happened at the Conclave.. I‘m sure with nothing left, they had to find hope in **something**.. I just really wish it wasn’t **me**.‘_  
“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading…” began Leliana.

“Which we have not,” Cassandra said bluntly. The rogue gave Cassandra a pointed glare before returning her attention to Lavellan.

“The point is, everyone is talking about you.”

“That's quite the title, isn’t it?” rumbled Cullen, mildly amused. “How do you feel about that?”

“I’m not sure how I should feel,” The mage answered finally able to find her voice.

“The Chantry has decided that for you, it seems,” he smiled in an empathic if not altogether encouraging way.

“People are desperate for a sign of hope,” Leliana said reverently. “For some, you’re that sign.”

“And to others a symbol of everything that has gone wrong,” Josephine countered. _'Why must everything be so unnecessarily complicated,_ ’ Kaunis thought angrily. Her frustration was once again boiling over, pinching her nose to try to stop the headache that had started to flare.  
“I may not be the most educated on Chantry workings, but aren’t there more important things they should be worrying about rather than having a hissy fit about what I may or may not be? They aren’t more concerned about the Breach?” She asked, not quite able to keep the irritated contempt from her words. “The real threat?”

“They do know it’s a threat. They just don’t think we can stop it,” Cullen said though he seemed to agree with her frustration.

“The Chantry is telling everyone you’ll make it worse,” the Ambassador sighed.

“There is something you can do,” Leliana offered. “A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She’s not far and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

“Why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?” Kaunis asked suspicion in her tone.

Leliana shrugged.“I understand she’s reasonable sort, perhaps she does not agree with her sisters. Either way, you’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”

"Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisitions influence while you’re there,” Cullen suggested.

“We need agents to expand our reach beyond this valley,” Josephine agreed. “And you, Lavellan, are better suited than anyone to recruit them.”

“Of course, because who better to herd the masses,” She swept her marked hand in a mock bow. She bit back her sarcastic tone trying her best to lighten the mood. The ambassador was the only one who’s lip turned up slightly at the corner. Serious once more she stood as tall as she could she added “I will try my best.”

“In the meantime, lets think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.” Kaunis shot the Seeker a grateful smile. There was a great deal being put on her shoulders all of a sudden. She was unnerved to say the least, but knowing she would not be carrying that burden alone, that with these people guiding her, helping her, maybe, just maybe, they would all make it out of this alive.

“Herald, if you have a moment?” Leliana called as the Ambassador and Commander filed out to see to their various tasks.

“What can I do for you?” she said with all the polite respect she could muster. The meeting had taken hours. The room was stifling, and her headache was gaining momentum each passing moment.

“Actually, I wanted to ask if there was something I could do for you. Your clan, I’m sure they’d like to know you’re alright. I could send word if you like.” Lavellan gave the rogue sad but appreciative smile.  
“I appreciate it Sister, I do, but at the moment I am not sure what to even say. You see, I did not travel here alone, my companion, Mehanon, I fear he was lost at the Conclave. His loss will be hard for my clan to bare, they will be angry, I would like to consider my words carefully before I write them, but when it is ready I will let you know immediately.”

Gripping Kaunis’ right shoulder tightly the spymaster offered her a small smile. “I am sorry for your loss.”  
“And I for yours.”Lavellan said returning the gesture. “Cassandra told me you and the Divine were very close.”  
“I will miss her.” The red haired women nodded sadly. “When you are ready, I shall send your letter.” without another word she turned and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's pretty much a wrap on the gameplay dialog spam. The 'Herald' is going to get to know her other companions a little bit better before we hightail it to the Hinterlands. Thank you so much to everyone stopping in to check this story out and to those that left Kudos as well. Not sure when the next update will be, only have 1 day off this week and hours are crazy, but I will work on it when I am able.


	10. Getting Acquainted Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was a pain in the ass to write I don't know why, I must've rewritten it a half dozen times. Hopefully it doesn't come off too odd.

It was well after Midday by the time Lavellan emerged from the Chantry. It was decided that they would be leaving for the Hinterlands to meet Mother Giselle in two days, giving everyone ample time to prepare and Kaunis time to figure out just exactly she would say in her letter to her clan. _'I’m sure by now they’ve noticed I’ve left, they are probably even rejoiced to see me gone; and they have to know about the Breach._ ’ She looked up at the swirling tear in the sky. _'I don’t think anyone in Thedas could miss that. I can’t just not say anything, they expect Mehanon to return. I can’t deny them that. Oh Creators what am I doing? These people expect so much of me, there’s so much that needs to be done, I don’t have the faintest idea of what I’m doing.. I can’t just make this up as I go. If only Ghi'lan was here, Mehanon, someone, anyone... I need to prepare but I don’t even know where to start.. '_ Not really paying attention to where she was going, she wandered along the path lost in thought until a gentle cough pulled her from her thoughts.

 

  
“Good afternoon Herald, I do not mean to interrupt your train of thought, but I feared that if you continue, you may find yourself falling face first off that ledge in front of you.”  
Snapped out of her daze she glanced down at the ground, and sure enough, if she had taken three more steps she would have missed the stairs completely and walked right off the ledge of the upper level. _‘Mythal’s tits everyone must think I am such a spaz.. Just once I’d like to take a walk without bumping into someone or walking off a ledge.’_ Rubbing the the back of her neck sheepishly she cast her savior a thankful smile.

“I’m sure that would have been great, the ‘Herald of Andraste’ can’t even navigate a walkway without ending up ass up in a snowbank.” She gave a light chuckle. “Thank you Solas.”

“You are quite welcome Herald. If I may ask, what seems to be on your mind?” He nodded towards the ledge. “You seem... distracted. Would you like to step inside and talk?” He motioned to the open door of his cabin.

He wasn’t sure what made him ask, perhaps it was the inner turmoil so plainly written across her face as she walked by, so lost in her own world she didn’t care to notice the hazards of the world around her. Admittedly he was curious about her, she was a mystery to him, an enigma. She was certainly Dalish, but something about her held herself apart from them as well, something he could’t quite pick out just yet. It was clear that there was more than the current events of the Breach on her shoulders, something that troubled her deeply. She eyed him like any wild thing, mistrusting, weary, like he would at any moment bare his hidden fangs and attack her. He found in that moment he wanted her to trust him, for things to go the way he hoped, he needed her to, he needed the Anchor on his side. Her scarred eye twitched as she considered him, trying to decide where his true intentions lied. After a moment she sighed, the hardness in her expression softened.

“You know what? A little chat wouldn’t hurt, if you don’t mind I have a few questions I’d like to ask..." She began to fidget as she tried to grasp the words she wanted to say. “If it’s alright I mean.. I don’t want to impose, but you offered and there’s so many things I-” her mouth clamped shut and he noticed a dusting of pink on her cheeks. “I’m sorry, I was rambling. I do that sometimes, what I meant to say was yes, I’d like very much so to join you.” Without another word she moved past him, sure to avoid eye contact as she did so, and made her way inside. Unable to keep the crinkle of amusement from his eyes he followed after and shut the door behind him.

“ Have a seat.” He gestured to one of the two chairs that sat around the small table he had pushed under the window. “I was going to wait, but seeing as you’re here, I have something for you.” Walking over to the small alcove that made up his sleeping area, he disappeared behind the corner.

“For me?” She said, unable to keep the giddy curiosity from her voice. He chuckled to himself as he spotted her trying to peek around the corner, and the bright red blush when she realized she was caught.

 _‘Get a hold of yourself. What are you an alas'lan? Ghi'lan would be so disappointed in your behavior. It’s a wonder Solas thinks of you as an adult at all.’_ The thought was enough to make her frown. She stood up straight and cleared her throat, trying her best to will her flushed scarlet cheeks away, “You didn’t have to do anything for me Solas, but the gesture is appreciated.”

“Understood, then perhaps do not think of this as a gift da’lan, but merely a necessity.” She bristled a little at once again being called a child by the tall elf, but when he emerged from his alcove with one of the finest staves Kaunis had seen in recent years, she felt very much like a child on their birthday. “I noticed the staff you used on our journey to the Temple was damaged beyond repair, so I asked the blacksmith Harrit to assist me with crafting you a new one in light of our upcoming journey. It would be unwise to travel unprepared.” He face was stern when he passed the staff to her, but she could see the pride that gleamed in his eye as she stared at the weapon in awe. “You made this? Solas its remarkable.” She took a moment to admire it, it was made of a sturdy hardwood, well balanced. Iron and serpentstone woven together to resemble gnarled roots, and tucked in the heart of it was a small clear crystal, no larger than a robin’s egg. Her hand hovered over the stone.  
Sensing her curiosity the apostate offered a small explanation, “I understand you are gifted with lightning spells, however I was not sure if you had an affinity for any other elements, that stone, when charged, will adapt your staff to the element of your choosing.”

“I didn’t know such things existed,” she tore her eyes from the staff to acknowledge him properly. “The crystal I mean. Where in the world did you ever discover such a thing?”  
He gave her a knowing smirk. “When one explores the Fade as I have, you find all sorts of hidden jewels, you just have to know where to look.”

“In other words a spirit showed you,” She flashed him a coy smile,”I’m on to you Fade-walker.”

The pair settled down at the table, Lavellan still admiring her new staff. Solas watched her as she ran her fingers along the inlaid metals, the way she still avoided the stone, like it would burn her. His attention was drawn to her face, the way her brilliant blue eyes had lit up at the treasure he had presented her. He observed her scarred eye, the way the flecks of amber and green within were so much more muted compared to her other eye, but still brilliant in its own right. She had focused a portion of her magic into a small glyph just behind her eye socket, _‘How had I not noticed that before? Is that how she compensates for her injury?’_ He was pulled from his thoughts when he realized she had caught him staring red handed. She blinked at him confused, before embarrassment set in and her hand raised to cover her eye instinctively.

“I am sorry”, He reached over to pull her hand away. “That was insensitive of me, I did not mean to stare so openly. I had not noticed the severity of your injury before, when in battle you seem to fight as though you have sight of the entire battlefield, but I see now that that does not appear to be entirely true.”

Her fingers ghosted over her scar, for a moment lost to her memories, “You can see the glyph then huh? I will have to tell Ghi’lan that her handiwork is not as foolproof as she believes, if she ever returns that is...”

He cocked his head to the side, confused. “Ghi’lan?”

She hesitated a moment, considering her words before she began. “She is my teacher, well that is what I call her anyway. If she even is a she,” She laughed, which only served to confuse him further. “Tell me Solas, when you dream, what kind of spirits do you encounter?”

“Your Ghi’lan is a spirit.” It was more a statement than a question, but he found that for as many questions that had answered, even more popped up to replace them.

“When I first encountered her I did not know what she was, but fate has a way of revealing all things in time, but we are getting ahead of ourselves,” She shot him a sly smirk. “And you did not answer my question.”

He returned her smirk with one of his own, "As I slept, spirits of the Fade showed me glimpses of wonders I have never thought to imagine. I treasured my dreams. Being awake and out of the Fade became troublesome.”

“For what is it worth, I am glad you did not spend your whole life dreaming,” She gave him a small smile, “Though I am sure it was tempting.”

“Like a brightly colored fruit is deliberately tempting to eat.” He returned her smile in earnest, “I was cautious, I learned to protect myself from the more aggressive spirits, and how to interact safely with the rest. I learned to control my dreams with full consciousness. There was so much I wanted to explore.”

“You learned? Did you find a spirit like my Ghi’lan?” She leaned forward in her chair, and renewed sense of curiosity taking over. “Are there other spirits like her?”

“I have encountered many in my travels and built lasting friendships, spirits of Wisdom possessed with ancient knowledge, happy to share what they had seen. Spirits of Purpose helped me search, and even wisps curious and playful would point out treasures I would have otherwise missed.”

“Ghi’lan has told me about them. They can be powerful, but rare, I have never seen them for myself.”

“They rarely seek this world, and when they do, they’re natures often to not survive exposure to the people they encounter. Wisdom and Purpose are too easily twisted to Pride and Desire.”

“They become demons,” she frowned, then looked into his eyes, searching for something. “But I do not understand, are you saying you became friends with Pride or Desire demons? Isn’t that dangerous?”

He chuckled, “The answer is simple. They were not demons for me.”

“Meaning..?” She stared at him puzzled, a single brow arched as she waited for him to explain.

“The fade reflects the minds of the living, if you expect a spirit of Wisdom to be a Pride demon, it will adapt; and if your mind is free of corrupting influences, if you understand the nature of the spirit, it can be fast friends.”

“I see.. If I had not met Ghi’lan the way I had, I do not know if I would be having this conversation with you,” She gave him a small smile. “You have a wonderful gift Solas, though I am not sure how you trust demons not to possess you the first time you accidentally make a wish.”

“Do you not trust your friends not to turn on you?” he scoffed “Your Ghi’lan? I hardly see the difference.”

“I apologize. I did not mean to offend you or your friends Solas. You are right, I do have Ghi’lan,and she has proven to be more of a friend to me than any from my clan, with only one exception.” She let out a small sigh. “I sometimes forget that spirits are not like people.”

He stared out the window his voice still slightly clipped, “Are people only people because they are flesh and blood? Is Cassandra defined by her cheekbones and not her faith? Varric by his chest hair and not his wit?”

She watched him as he continued to brood. _‘As much fun as it is to tease, I really should be nicer to him. I have so few friends as it is. He is brilliant in his own way, the things he must have seen on his journeys.. I just wish he wasn’t so high and mighty all the time.’_

“You have a very interesting way of looking at the world Solas.”  
He turned away from the window, his grey blue eyes searched her own, “I try. And that was not quite an answer.”  
She leaned forward, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers and offered him a broad playful smile, “I look forward to helping you make new friends.”

“That would be.. well” He flustered at a loss for words. She let out a small beautiful laugh, like chimes caught in the breeze.

“That wasn’t quite an answer either.”  
  
He stood abruptly, cheeks still slightly pink. “I have been a terrible host, would you care for something to drink?”

“Sure. Whatever you have is fine.” She watched him as he strolled over to one of the cabinets. _‘The way he carries himself, you’d never realize he was just some drifting apostate. He holds himself like he was once some kind of royalty. He’s such a strange elf, not that I should really talk, I’m not exactly considered **normal** by my people either. Maybe that's why I can’t shake this feeling, like I’ve known him. I know we’ve never met, I definitely would remember someone like him, but perhaps we are kindred spirits.. just trying to find out place.’_

He returned to the table with two small glasses and a bottle of Vint-9 Rowan's Rose. It was delicate and light, she usually preferred harder drinks, but it was perfect. Together they sat in relative quiet, Solas told her of the wonders he had seen while he journeyed the Fade. Lavellan listened intently, asking the occasional question. Once in a while she would add on to his descriptions with what she had learned on her on journey or something that Ghi’lan had once told her about. He explained the delicate balance of the Veil, and how the Breach affected both the spirits of the Fade and their world. Her face fell at his words, concern once again crept into her feature.

“That is why she has not come to me. I hope that she fled with the others when the Breach appeared, I don’t know what I would do if she became corrupted.” She placed her marked hand over her heart. “It would be like losing apart of myself.” She looked down at the mark in her hand, clenching it as it sparked slightly. “I don’t know what I’d do."  
He watched her as she stared down at her glowing palm. “You would do the only thing you could Da’lan. You’d endure.”

Her eyes whipped up to look at him directly, “What did you say?” There was a fire in her eyes that was not there a moment ago.

He cleared his throat, using it as a distraction from her intense gaze. “I said you must endure. I do not deny that our journey ahead will not be without its perils and sacrifices, but you must be confident in your abilities. I, along with the others, will remain at your side and see this as far as we are able. You are not alone in this, you will not falter.”  
She blinked back the pinpricks of tears that had begun to form and gave a light laugh. She flashed him a brilliant smile, and for once it was neither playful or full of her usual sarcasm, but was truly happy. Her brilliant blue eyes seemed to glow beneath her white vallaslin and pale lashes as she held his gaze. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Looking at him like she did now, she was beautiful. Pulling his eyes away from her, he resisted the urge to reach out and touch her, to brush the cornflower strands that had fallen from the leather cord that held back her hair. Instead he busied himself with pouring them each another glass.

“You must have seen so many things in your travels Solas, there are so many things I want to ask you, I don’t even know where to start.” She began to fidget in her seat as she tried to organize her thoughts. “I am curious about your opinions on elvhen culture.” As soon as the words left her lips she knew that was the wrong thing to say. His lip curled with utter contempt, disdain dripping from every word has he spoke.

“I thought you’d be more interested in sharing **_your_** opinions on elvhen culture.. you are **_Dalish_** after all.”  
She recalled his scornful remarks while they were on their way to the Temple, at the time she had deflected it with humor, Varric putting an end to it before the discussion went too far. Now they were alone, and the anger that had blossomed in her heart had bloomed into all out rage. _‘My inquiry was harmless enough, there is no reason for him to come off as hostile as he is.’_

“What’s your problem with the Dalish anyway? Allergic to the halla?” She reigned in her distemper as best she could still trying to defuse the situation but her attempt at humor only seemed to put him off further.

“You are all children, acting out stories misheard and repeated wrong a thousand times.” He was baiting her and she knew it.

“Oh but you know the truth? Do not delude yourself **_Hahren_** , you think because you have met some of my people that we are all the same, you are wrong.”

“There is not delusion, while your people pass on stories, mangling details, I walk the Fade. I have seen things that they have not.”

“So because not all my people are dreamers, we are somehow unworthy of wisdom? Is that why we are no longer _your_ people? You take us all at face value, forget that some of us are aware of our misgivings, that we have been striving to learn more than just ‘mangled details’ passed down from the previous generation. That there are those of us that despite what the rest of our clan or our elders may think of us, choose to walk a different path then the ones they set for us. You think you know my people Solas? You know nothing.” She stood abruptly. Her anger was getting the better of her, she looked down at the staff in her clenched fists, she was holding the item so tight her knuckles had turned a ghostly shade of white.

“Here.” She shoved the staff into his hands. “Your ‘gift of necessity’ is appreciated, but unwanted. I will manage as I always have, in my fumbling Dalish way. I would not burden you with my apparent inadequate understanding of the world Hahren, and I will trouble you no further.”. She spun on her heel and let herself out, the door slamming shut behind her.

He stood in the center of his room stunned and speechless, watching her stomp off into the distance. He couldn’t recall when he stood, had he tried to stop her from leaving? Had he meant to follow after her? As she disappeared from sight he let out an audible groan before sinking back into his chair. Looking down at the item in hands, he tried to regain his composure. He had let his pride get the better of him, and had taken out his frustrations on her. _‘Fenedhis lasa.. I am such an idiot.'_ She was right, he knew nothing.

  
~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on there Sunflower, what's the hurry? You look worse than Cassandra when a shade doesn’t explode on contact like she wanted it to. What’s wrong?”

It was already dark, and the fire only made the look she shot him as he called out to her all the more menacing. It almost made him regret making himself known, but something had definitely pissed off the Dalish woman something fierce, and he knew better than anyone it wasn’t good to keep that king of anger bottled up. Her features softened slightly when she recognized him and after a moment's hesitation she abandoned her previous destination and plopped down beside him with an audible huff.

“Oh you know, Solas is just living up to his nickname that's all.” He offered her a swig of his flask and she she took it gladly.

“Didn’t I tell you two to play nice?” He shot her a look. “What happened?”

“It started off great, we were having a pleasant time, but then I had to open my big fat mouth.” She frowned. “I should have known better, but he can be so infuriating. He thinks because he’s met one clan that we are all just mindless savages.”

“Now now, I’m sure he didn’t say that.” If he had, the bald elf would be getting the business end of his fist when he got a hold of him later.

“He may as well have. He’s so high up on his pedestal its a wonder he knows what color the grass is.”

Varric let out a hearty chuckle, “ Believe me kiddo I hear you. I get the same feeling every time he calls me 'Child of the Stone’.. I think he means it as a term of endearment, but it really just makes me want to punch him.” She let out a small laugh, the anger in her eyes dissolved, replaced with pinpricks of tears.

“Thank you Varric.. needed that.” her lip turned up in a half smile. “He was right though, my people can be just as bad. Once they believe their way is the right one, there is little that can be done to prove to them otherwise. But we aren’t all like that.”

“ He really got under your skin didn’t he?” He patted his hand on her knee. “If you want I’ll go have a few words with him.” His face split in a wide grin, “ Bianca can help.”

She smiled as she wiped the tears that had yet to fall with the back of her hand. “That won’t be necessary, but I’ll keep that on the back burner just in case for next time.” She handed him back his flask as she stood. “For now I have a letter to write, and tomorrow I have to see a man about a staff.”

He raised his flask in salute, “Good luck, if you need any help with the letter give me a shout, writing stories is kinda what I do for a living.”

She gave him a half wave and a smile as she made her way back to her cabin. “Now **_that_** I may take you up on.. Good night Varric.”

“Good night Sunflower.”


	11. Watch and Learn

_Keeper,_

_I know that I am the last person you wish to have correspondence with, but my news is dire. I’m sure you have realized I left to accompany Mehanon to the Conclave, and that news has traveled about the explosion that erupted in its wake. I am sorry to inform you and the rest of the clan that I believe Mehanon was among those that were considered lost. I would not hold it against you if you blamed me for his loss, but there is more. During the chaos, there was an incident, and I have obtained an ancient magic that will undoubtedly kill me, you may find some solace in that. For the time being I have joined the humans’ Inquisition, and this magic that has cursed me will also allow me to aid those that have gathered here to help. I know this will offer little to replace what his loss will mean for the clan, but they have said they would be willing to send aid if you would accept it. I will keep with our agreement, and I will not return. I am sorry I failed you Keeper, that I could not live up the expectations set for me. I will however, not forsake the clan that took in my mother and I when no one else would, I will continue to carry the Lavellan name, and I will do my best to bring honor to that name. Ma nuvena on ghilanas._

  
_Dareth shiral_  
_Kaunis Dhea Lavellan_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had not intended to invade this dream, her last sanctuary, especially after their argument, but the Anchor had called to him, a beacon of light during a turbulent storm. The several times he had tried to leave it pulled at him insistently, urging him to stay so he could see what she not wished him to see during her waking hours. Skirting the edge of the dream, he intended only to observe, and once the Anchor released him he would leave her to her solitude.  
Standing among the tall trees he assumed to be one of the forests near her homeland, he watched as two hooded figures appeared from the dense foliage. The slightly taller of the two, a male from the looks of it, had a string of wild nugs slung over his shoulder, an elegant longbow still in hand. The other figure carried an old staff, that seemed much to large for their smaller frame. They had chosen to use it as a walking stick as the they silently navigated the gnarled root covered terrain. The canopy overhead was dense and still in full bloom, with only a few scattered trees dawning the gold and red shades of the approaching autumn. A subtle breeze stirred the air around them, causing the smaller figure to stop. Pulling back her hood Solas recognized the strange face that stared right through him, the same crystalline sapphire eyes, through noticeably missing her trademark scar and her vallaslin.

 **‘A memory, from when times were simpler.’** He startled at voice that crept in his mind. It was not familiar; broadening his senses he attempted to seek out the fellow intruder, finding none. **‘Do not concern yourself with what I am Ha’hren, that shall be revealed in time. For now I only wish you to watch, to see the choices that have lead us down this path we walk together.’**

The young Kaunis signaled the other elf to stop and listen. Pulling down his own hood the hunter tilted his head slightly, his face freshly marked with lines of the Huntress, his brow was furrowed in a deep frown as he strained to hear what she had, when he found nothing worth any note he huffed and urged the girl to continue on. Taking a few tentative steps forward she stopped again, head whipping back in the direction she was certain she had heard the noise again before sprinting off deeper into the wood.  
Both men stood in stunned silence for a moment before giving chase, struggling to keep the lithe form in sight as she took to the low branches, avoiding the thorns and vines that tangled their feet and snagged at the hem of their clothes. Solas had lost the chestnut haired hunter amidst the thickest foliage, instead taking to the branches himself to continue the pursuit. When he lost sight of her he felt a mild panic grip him, racing to the last place he saw her, he found they stood at the edge of a hidden glade, protected by a steep cliff to one side, the dangerous web of thorns surrounding the other three. He nearly lost sight of her as she ducked low in the tall grass, making her way to a bramble thicket that lie at the glade’s heart. The hunter appeared not far from where he stood, his golden eyes locked on the girl just as she discarded her staff and disappeared inside. The hunter pushed forward, bow half drawn, his marked face a billboard of concern, he called out a name Solas had not recognized.  
“Dhea! Fehedhis! This is no time for games! We are both getting too old for such nonsense, come out of there!” When his scolding came back with no response his face fell into a deep scowl. Several moments passed and the silence from the thicket became almost unbearable, the hunters scowl melted into a concerned frown. He called to her again, kneeling down at the entrance he hesitated, mentally preparing for whatever horror he may be faced to encounter. Suddenly she appeared, her face split in a wild grin when she saw that he was so close. She gestured for him to hand her one of his hunting knives insisting that there would not be space for him to come in and use it himself, pecking his cheek with a chaste kiss as he surrendered it before disappearing once more. The hunter rubbed his cheek in a slight daze as he waited for her return, apparently he was not used to that sort of affection from the girl.

Rustling from within drew his attention back to the thicket, the girl was attempting to back out of the bramble struggling slightly with the burden she carried in her arms. Solas’ eye widened as he observed the beast in her arm. He could not recall the last time he had ever seen a halla with such coloring, its fur shone like finely polished silverite, twisted horns black as pitch. It nuzzled it’s head deeper into the pit or her arm as she held it. Though it was old enough to fend for itself, it was small, possibly the runt of its litter or its mother had abandoned it. She had torn a part of her cloak to bind the creatures injured hind leg.

 _‘When I first encountered her I did not know what she was,’_ the memory of their earlier conversation came flooding back to him. “Ghi’lan,” he muttered to himself at the revelation. If this fact were true, it only led to more questions, the creature in the girl’s arm was no spirit, and did not seem to be possessed by one. **“Fate has a way of revealing all things in time, Ha’hren.”**

“Mehanon look! Have you ever seen one like it?” She scratched the beast’s head affectionately.

“It is not natural Dhea, you should have left it be. Let nature run its course.” The hunter eyed the creature cautiously, “Halla or not, there is something unnatural about the beast, it would be a kindness in the long run if you put it out of its misery.”

The young mage’s eyes blew wide. “How can you say that? It needed me! I would not have heard it otherwise. Would you have disposed of me so heartlessly if you did not understand what I was? Because I am ‘unnatural’?"

Mehanon rolled his eyes, “You are not a halla, lethal'lan.”

Kaunis sighed, before placing the creature on the ground. The silver halla wobbled as it steadied itself its bright green eyes watching both elves wearily. “Yet you do not deny that I am unnatural.”

“Don’t be like Dhea, you know thats not what I meant.” He handed her back her staff.

“My name is Kaunis!” the girl shouted. The halla at her feet flinched but did not move. “I do not understand why you insist on calling me that; Kaunis is the name my mother gave me. I don’t care what the others say, I don’t care that it's not Elvhen, it is still a good name. Dhea is my second name, and my mother only gave it to me to appease the Hahrentuathe.”

“I know lethal'lan, I am sorry. I do not call you that to make you angry, habits are sometimes hard to break. Come on, leave the creature if you wish, but we have to get back.”  
The animal looked up at the girl as she nodded, its unnatural green eyes questioning her choice. Scratching it behind its ear one last time the mage’s eyes softened, “Live well little one, grow proud and strong like your ancestors before you." and gave the beast’s rear a hard smack. It bounded into the tall grass and out of sight. Looking back to her companion she smiled, before the pair began making there way back to the forest.  
Solas watched as they departed, noting the silver halla had returned to do the same. A part of him considered approaching the animal, until a shadow appeared from within the thicket. The halla approached the figure unafraid, before bowing its head in respect. The figure scratched the animal’s head, much the same way the mage had done just moments earlier before. Watching as the halla disappeared in pursuit of the departing youths the shadow stood in silence before turning its full attention to him. The last thing he saw before being thrust from the dream was the figure’s icy blue eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It still at least an hour or so before sunrise, but Kaunis found that she could no longer sleep. Her dream had brought back too many memories, and the ache in her heart throbbed with renewed vigor. She missed Mehanon, and Ghi’lan was still nowhere to be found. She thought she had felt another presence as she followed her past self through her memory, but whatever it was it never made itself known. Pressing the heel of her palms into her eyes, she fought the overwhelming urge of tears that threatened to fall. _'Creators when did I become such a crybaby? I have cried entirely too much as of late. I have to be strong. I can't just sit here and wallow.. I made a promise to Mehanon. I must endure.’_  
Dragging herself to her feet she warmed up some water in the shallow basin and began to wash the last remnants of sleep from her face. Now that she was thoroughly awake she pulled on her attire for the day. _‘I guess now is as good a time as any to check out the area around Haven for any materials. I have a staff to make.’_  
The air outside was brisk, pulling her cloak tightly around herself she made her way to the main gate. Sounds of weapons clashing against shields could be heard even at this hour as she approached the training grounds.

“You there!” Commander Cullen Rutherford was shouting at a new recruit. “That’s a shield in your hand. Block with it! If this man were your enemy, you’d be dead.” He glanced up, taking his focus from the training men to see the Herald of Andraste poking her head through the main gate of Haven. He eyed her progress through the snow before turning to the man beside him. “Lieutenant, don’t hold back. Recruits must prepare for a real fight. Not a practice one.”

“Yes, Commander,” the Lieutenant replied as Cullen left, angling to intercept the elf.

“Good morning Herald. I did not expect to see you wandering about at this hour.”  
“Oh you know, just figured I’d take a stroll.” She gave the commander a wry smirk, “Actually, I’m on the hunt for anything useful, I had hoped if I found some materials that I could ask Harrit if he would allow me to use his forge so I could make myself a new staff.”  
“Oh?” He cocked his head slightly to the side. “I thought I saw Solas speaking with him just the other day about doing the exact same thing.”

She scowled deeply at the mention of the other elf. “ I know he did. But I don’t want anything from that insufferable know-it-all, if it means admitting he’s better than everyone else.”

The Commander rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I take it the two of you had a bit of a spat then?”

“It doesn’t matter. What’s done is done, I’m not going to waste my time trying to change his mind.” She shook her head slightly defeated.

“We’ve received a number of recruits- Locals from Haven and some pilgrims,” he said attempting to change the subject. “Though none made quite the entrance you did,” he added with a little smirk.

“At least I got everyone’s attention,” Lavellan said with a coy smirk of her own.

“That you did.” He smiled, the scar on his upper lip adding to his charm.

“I just hope I can help,” she sighed,“So Commander, how did you end up here?” The elf asked once again changing the subject.

“I was recruited to the Inquisition in Kirkwall, myself,” he said.

“Kirkwall?” She studied him appraisingly.

“I was there, in Kirkwall, during the mage upraising. I saw first hand the devastation it caused…” Whatever he had seen there had certainly left a mark, for in that moment he looked a decade older than his years.

“I’m glad you made it here then,” Kaunis said lightly, favoring him with what she hoped was a warm sympathetic smile though it seemed to have little effect.

“Sir” said an agent as he approached, stirring the Commander from his thoughts. The messenger bowed low to the Dalish elf as he handed Cullen a message.

“Cassandra sought a solution,” the large man said. “When she offered me a position, I left the templars to join her cause…” He trailed off studying the letter before passing it back to the man with a nod of thanks. “Now it seems we face something far worse.”

“The Conclave destroyed. A giant hole in the sky. Things certainly aren’t looking good,” agreed the elf.

“Which is why we’re needed,” he said firmly.

  
“You left the templars for this,” Kaunis said intrigued. “You believe the Inquisition can work?”

“I do,” he said sincerely. “The Chantry lost control of both templars and mages. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act where the Chantry can not. And our followers will be part of that. There’ so much we can…,” he said fervently before catching himself. “Forgive me,” he sighed shaking his head. “I doubt you came out here for a lecture.” The dalish woman chuckled.

“No, but if you have one prepared I’d love to hear it,” she graced him with another coy smile.

He let out a light chuckle. ”Another time perhaps. I ah.. There’s still a lot of work ahead.”

“Commander,” an agent said hurrying over to them. “Ser Rylen has a report on our supply lines.”

“As I was saying…” The tall blond trailed off with a cocky half smirk, chin tucked mischievously into his thick collar as he turned away. “If you are looking for good crafting materials, I would try over by the old alchemist’s cabin. Its just down the path, who knows what that old man has hidden away in there.”

“Thank you Commander! And I do look forward to that lecture later!” The dalish elf chuckled to herself as the Commander walked away. _‘He’s a good man with a good heart. Not bad on the eyes either.’_

She found the cabin just as he said. It appeared it had been abandoned for some time, papers and trinkets strewn about haphazardly. She found notes that would surely be of use to Adan, she had yet to thank the man for his assistance in aiding her back to health after the events at the Temple. When she had first approached him he was in such a sour mood, she thought for sure the fruits she had seen on his table would spoil by proximity.  
Once she had found enough iron ore outside to accomplish what she needed she began to search the inside with earnest. Much to her delight, she discovered a small piece of Paragon’s luster that was inside one of the jars the old man must have used during his research. She stored her treasures in her pack and explored a little further into the woods. She found an adequate place to set up a logging stand, pulling out her book to mark down its location. There were wild Druffalo and a few white fennics wandering about as she stopped to take a break. Pulling out some of her dried meat and picking a few wild berries from a nearby bush she was content to watch the sunrise over the mountain. The grey overcast sky seemed to melt away as the sun rose higher in the sky. She was tempted to lay out in the sun for as long as her current company would allow her to stay away, but there was too much work to be done. Stretching and letting out a low feral growl she picked up her belonging and made her way back to town. Like Cullen, the blacksmith had been awake well before dawn. Harrit and his apprentices were already hard at work at their anvils, hammering out weapons and shield worthy of those hopeful enough to be called heros. The man made no comment when she asked to use a small space to create her own piece, instead offering his own insight on how best to use the materials she had acquired. She worked through lunch and well into the late afternoon but by the end she had crafted a fine stave, not nearly as intricate as the one the Fadewalker had made, but one that more than made up for the one she had lost. Beaming with pride she spotted Varric and oddly enough Cassandra seated on one of the long benches in the tavern as she settled in for dinner.

“Hey you did a pretty good job Sunflower,” the dwarf said nodded to her staff. “I may have to call you next time Bianca needs an upgrade.”

“I don’t know if I’m that good Varric,”She flashed him a smirk as she squeezed in between the pair, settling down with her meal. “Bianca looks like she pretty picky about who gets to fiddle with her.”

“Fiddle schmiddle, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t have complete faith in you.”

“I’m sure you do, but for now I think I’ll stick to staff making.. Unique crossbows are a little over my expertise at the moment.”

“Whatever you say kid.”

“Has anyone seen Solas today? He has been very quiet.” Cassandra chimed in.

Varric and Lavellan exchanged a look. “I wouldn’t worry too much about him Seeker, he’s probably holed up in his cabin researching weird fade shit.” the dwarf supplied. “He’ll come out when he’s ready.”

“I suppose.” Cassandra nodded turning her attention back to the Dalish apostate. “Herald, now that you have replaced your staff I take it you are prepared for our departure tomorrow? I can have the stable hands ready the horses.”

“That would be great Cass, thank you. I just need to drop off my letter with Josephine and I’ll be all set.”

“How do you think they’ll take the news?” the dwarf asked taking a swig of his drink. ”Seeker told me about your friend. I’m sorry, too many good people were lost at the Conclave.”

“I honestly kinda still hope he’s out there somewhere, but at this point that seems like just a fantasy. My clan will take his loss hard, he may not have admitted it, but he was our best hunter no doubt. He was a good man, and my best friend, I will miss him dearly. As for the rest I’m hoping my Keeper will put her opinion of me aside and listen to reason. We are a proud people and I’m afraid she’ll decline purely on principle.”

The dark haired Seeker cleared her throat, giving the elven woman a sympathetic smile. “It didn’t seem an appropriate topic to discuss earlier Herald, and I do not wish to pressure you now, but I must admit I am curious. Why does your clan despise you so? You hardly seem the type to inspire that type of animosity. I can’t see your poor attempts at humor and sarcastic quips being enough to have you cast out.”

“Hey, He thinks I’m funny,” she playfully nudged the storyteller, “Don’t you Varric?”

The short man chuckled. “What can I say? I got a soft spot for bad puns and colorful language.”

The elf deflated with a slight pout. Staring deep into her cup she sighed, “I don’t think this place has nearly enough alcohol for me to tell you the whole story, but its not fair to you to put so much faith in me when you know so little about why I am here.” She took a large gulp of her ale. “My clan did not send me with Mehanon willingly, I left. I’m sure you both are familiar with at least some Dalish customs, such as how we keep only 3 mages per clan.” The pair nodded. “Well when I was young and had just come into my magic, it was... different than the others. Many of the elders believed that I was a dreamer."

“I have heard of those,” Varric supplied. “back in Kirkwall, the Champion and I had met a kid like that. His name was Feynriel, but he became an abomination.. called itself the ‘Nightstalker' who knows where he is now."

”If he was lucky the Circle would have put him down.” Cassandra ground out angrily.

“That's unfortunate.” Kaunis frowned. “Dreamers are so rare as it is. My Keeper was so proud, I would have been the first dreamer born to our clan since the fall of Halamshiral. She had made so many preparations, sent word to every nearby clan in hopes of finding me a suitable tutor.”

“So what happened?” Varric asked, leaning in closer. “Sounds like you had it made.”

“Fate has a way of intervening,” Lavallen replied with a sad smile. “In my youth I would often hear things, see things, that even the veteran hunters could not. Part of being a Dreamer I guess. I had stumbled upon a treasure, a special halla, and when I had befriended it, the clan had very mixed opinions about it. The elders thought it was a gift from the Creators, a sign of good fortune. It set me apart from my peers, and they did not take it well. Mehanon insisted they were only jealous, but I know it was because they were afraid. When I was old enough I took the markings of the Halla mother, and began my full fledged training.”

“I do not mean to interrupt, but would I be permitted to join the three of you?” Solas asked softly appearing from nowhere.

“Chuckles! Good of you to finally join us! Sit sit Sunflower was just getting to the good part.” Varric shuffled over slightly to make room for the bald man. Kaunis held the apostates gaze for a few moments longer than was probably necessary before she continued.

“As I said, I had begun my training. Keeper Deshanna was unable to locate anyone that would be able to instruct me properly”

Solas opened his mouth to speak but swiftly shut it when Lavellan felt a leg under the table give a hard kick. The man shot the dwarf a glare but the stout man simply looked at the man innocently.

“I learned to control the elements, just as the other mages had, my teachers none the wiser to the wisps helping me enhance them to another level.” her lip turned up slightly at her confession. “When I was not training, I would study, trying to learn as much as I could about my gift on my own as I was able, I would ask the wisps to help me, but they offered little more than playful chatter. I grew frustrated, and would often leave camp for days on end. The children I had grown up with would spread stories, saying that I had been bewitched by the spirits I spoke to, they would grab Keeper’s ear every chance they could in attempts to sway her from keeping me as her First. She was stubborn as always, she did not want to risk losing her dreamer. It wasn’t until about six summers ago that she was swayed.”

Solas arched his brow, and Cassandra gave her a worried look.

“On a whim, I had followed my halla friend to an ancient ruin, I was so delighted, I spent the better part of a month researching every nook and cranny I could squeeze into. I did not intend to stay away that long, and Deshanna worried something had happened. She sent one of the older hunters and two fledgling scouts to come find me. On our way back, we were approached by human hunters. There was... a misunderstanding, they had seen my halla and had been in pursuit of it. A fight broke out.” Her face fell. “A long story short, I made a choice, and I ended up losing many things that day, the sight in my eye, the lives of my kin, and my Keeper’s trust. The people wanted me banished for it, and if it wasn’t for Mehanon I would have been. I don’t know what he said to convince her. I lost my place as her First, they had said it was because of my injury, that it left me incapable of fulfilling my responsibilities. In truth they did not want me to have that kind of power, typically Firsts took over the role of Keeper when their predecessor stepped down. The last Fall, another mage came into their magic, our fourth, the people once again pushed to have me leave. Mehanon, Deshanna and I came to an agreement that once we had reached the next settlement, or if we passed a clan that was in need of mages I would go with them, but until then I would relinquish my staff, and aid the Halla'amelan. I separated myself from my people, I could no longer trust myself to make the right choices. Mehanon was the only one ever brave enough to keep me company. When he was chosen to investigate the Conclave I snuck away. He was the only person that never faltered in his faith for me, I wanted to make sure he was safe.” She let out a bitter laugh. “But I failed at that too.”

They sat together in heavy silence, the seeker and dwarf shifting uncomfortably in their seat.

Solas was the first to act, raising his glass in salute. “To Mehanon.” The others followed suit “Mehanon,” they declared in unison before finished of their drinks.  
The rest of their meal passed quietly, filling out one by one they bid each other goodnight. Cassandra offered to deliver Lavellan’s letter to Josephine since she would be passing the Ambassador on her way to her room. Kaunis accepted her offer and gave the woman a thankful smile as she passed her the sealed parchment. Varric offered to walk her home but she politely declined, squeezing his hand as she reassured him she’d be fine on her own. Solas was the last to bid her good night. Opening his mouth to apologize she raised her hand ushering him to be quiet.

"Ir abelas Ha’hren, we both said things we regret. If the Dalish have done you a disservice I will make it right.” She grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it, giving him a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. “Nydha Solas, get some sleep, we have a long journey ahead of us.”

He dipped his head slightly. “Nydha Kaunis. I will see you in the morning.”

He watched her depart, an old ache creeping into his heart. _‘She can’t be real, none of them can. This changes nothing.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvhen terms  
> Ma nuvena on ghilanas. - I wish you good fortune  
> Dareth shiral- Safe Journey  
> Ha’hren- old respected person, wise person, elder, teacher  
> Dhea- morning (Kaunis's middle name.)  
> Hahrentuathe- senate, congress, council, lit. elders unite  
> lethal'lan- blood kin, clan mate, very close and dear friend  
> Halla'amelan- Halla keeper, keeper of halla, halla tender, keeper of the halla in Dalish society  
> Ir abelas- I'm sorry / It brings me sorrow.  
> Nydha- used here for night in metaphysical senses, for greetings/farewells (good night)


	12. To the Hinterlands!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has turned into a monster, already pushing 20+ pages... So I'm going to be splitting up into 2 possibly 3 parts.. Was a really stressful and depressing weekend, but writing this was a good distraction. Thanks again to everyone stopping by to read this or give kudos.

Cast in the light of sunrise and slightly flushed from the biting cold morning, he approached the main gate. It appeared he was the last to arrive, Varric and Cassandra bickering to themselves as they finished loading the last of their supplies on the two horses with them. The Herald’s advisors were there as well, reviewing the last minute preparations before their departure. Noticing his arrival she surprised him with a bright smile.

“Are you ready? You’re riding with me.”

“Oh?” His brow raised at her questioningly. His gaze drifted over to the dwarf and Seeker, “I can‘t imagine the two of them volunteering for such accommodations.”

“We already decided it would be quicker and less noticeable if we condense our resources. Plus it was agreed that out of the four of us, Cassandra and I were the strongest riders, and I think the dynamic works better if we get separated.”

“You assume I do not ride?” He shot her a look.

“A wandering apostate on his own for most of his life? I assumed nothing,” She said with a smirk, “But I was not late, and therefore was able to give my input on the matter before it was decided.” she let out a small laugh. “If it really bothers you to ride with me Solas, we can figure out another arrangement. I’d like to get going soon, the sooner we get this show on the road the sooner we can get this mess sorted out.”

“Reports speak of near chaos in much of the area, with bandits taking up residence on the outskirts of the fighting. They lay in wait for fleeing refugees,” Josephine interjected, her face set grimly. The Montilyet woman was a sight — dressed largely in gold and blue that flattered her dark skin. Kaunis had never met an Antivan before and wondered if they all dressed in such a way. The woman’s accent was distinct, but not difficult to understand like some of the others she had her heard during her travels with her clan.

“We'll deal with the defectors and the rebels first, then we can see to ousting the bandits,” Cassandra replied. “It will take some time, but we have that now.”

“Getting to the Crossroads and securing it should be your foremost concern,” the Commander advised.

Mounting the horse in one sweeping motion she smiled down at the large man, ”Then we better get going.” she turned to her fellow apostate. ”Now is the time to decide, you can ride with me, or we can sit her and draw straws, but like they said time is precious.”  
He swept up behind her, the gracefulness as he mounted left the Dalish woman in a daze, _‘So he can mount a horse? That doesn’t mean he knows how to ride.‘_ Her thought did little to stop the slight blush that powdered her cheeks as he settled in behind her.

The spymaster approached. “I have people in position there anticipating your arrival Herald, they will do what they can to protect Mother Giselle and the refugees until you arrive.” She handed Solas a small pouch. “I’m hoping you won’t require to use them, but should you find yourself in close quarters with the enemy they may prove useful.”  
Peering into the pouch he found two pair of small daggers in their sheaths, “They are for both of you.” Nightingale’s eyes darkened. “I have seen far too many mages fall because they were unable to keep their distance in a fight. I’m sure you know the basics, but when you return, if you desire to learn more, I will gladly teach what skill I can.”

Kaunis beamed at the rogue. “I would like that very much Sister. Thank you.” She turned back to her companions. “Alright guys,” She dramatically pointed in the direction they were headed, “To the Hinterlands! Away!”  
Cassandra let out an audible groan while Varric let out a hearty laugh. Her elven companion merely rolled his eyes, but she saw the small upward turn of the corner of his lip.

“Please tell me you **_won’t_** be this obnoxious the whole trip?” The seeker asked flatly.

“What? You’re the one that told me to keep my sense of humor.” The Dalish mage said with a smile.

“She’s got you there Seeker. You got what you asked for.” Varric added still quite amused.

The Seeker let out a disgusted huff and rolled her eyes. “No one asked you Varric.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They kept a steady pace as they traveled the forest. Varric had pulled out a notebook and asked Lavellan to tell him more about Mehanon and her clan, rapidly scribbling down notes as she spoke. Growing restless she called over to the Seeker to let her know that she would be riding further along to scout ahead. The warrior responded with a nod.

At first, the apostate remained locked in silence, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. She didn't mind much; the quiet was preferable to the heated exchanges and excessive frowning that always seemed to arise whenever they spoke more than a few words to each other.

The easy silence didn't last long, though.

“Much will be asked of you, given your new title, but you must remember that closing the Breach is our primary goal,” Solas spoke up, breaking the stillness that had settled between them. “Do not lose sight of that.”

Kaunis shot a glance up to the sky, “That would be quite the accomplishment if I could, given that it's hanging over us wherever we go.”

The apostate gave her a curt nod, “I hope that we may also discover what was used to create it, as well. Any artifact of such power is dangerous — the destruction of the Conclave proves that much.”

Her hand clutched into a fist, and she felt the restless thrum of the magic nesting there. _‘I had not considered that something else could have been responsible for the Breach. Of course something had put this magic in my hand.’_ She at least had been sure of that from the beginning. _‘But it’s not like crazy shit hasn't stopped happening for five seconds for you to sit down and think straight.’_

Her mouth set in a hard line at the thought. How empty-headed she must have seemed to him.

“You don't think whatever created the explosion was destroyed in the blast?”

“You survived, did you not?” Solas's look of amusement was brief, before once again his tone turned grave, “The artifact that created the Breach is unlike anything seen in this age. I will not believe it destroyed until I see the shattered fragments with my own eyes.”

The elven woman turned back to face him and quirked an eyebrow, and echoed, “This age?”

The apostate gave her a long-suffering look, as he said, “Have you forgotten already da’lan? I have walked the Fade extensively and I have seen many such artifacts of power beyond imagining. Magic in this age is far more diminished than it has been in any age before it.”

She looked at her fist, and unfurled it to bare her palm. “Do you suppose that artifact is what did this to me?”

Solas gave her a measured look, before he conceded, “A plausible theory, in the absence of truth. One we can only confirm by recovering the artifact itself.”

“I wonder if it could take it back from me,” Kaunis mused as she flexed the hand, and was met by the bright shimmering seam of light igniting in her palm.

When she looked back at Solas, his eyebrows were knitted together in uncertainty, or perhaps concern. There was an odd weight to it, a heaviness — there was far too much that he wasn't saying.

_‘It's still killing me, and he knows it.’_

More slowly, certainly, but killing her nonetheless. She could feel it, creeping a slow path further up her hand with every day that passed.

And he knew it just as much as she did. Was it sadness she saw there in his expression, or perhaps pity? If they never recovered the artifact, then it was likely that she could—

Lavellan averted her gaze, and huffed. What use was speculating at this point? Looking ahead as she urge the horse to a slightly faster pace, she said, “If this artifact does exist, something with that sort of power is bound to turn up again.”

The bald apostate shrugged. “Leliana's people have scoured the area near the blast and have found nothing. Whatever the artifact was, it is no longer there.”

“So, someone survived to take it,” she concluded. “Whoever did it, or helped to do it.”

“It would seem very likely, yes,” Solas replied. His tone had gone flat, and decidedly neutral.

She recalled the figure she'd seen in the vision at the Breach. Towering, cast in shadows — indiscernible and imposing. The memory of his voice alone set her on edge.

“Why would someone want to do this? What could they have possibly stood to gain by all of those deaths?” The anger in her voice surprised her.

The anger in his, however, was more surprising. It edged apostate's words sharply. “Discontent with the state of the world? Delusions of grandeur? Destruction for destruction's sake? You can’t expect me to speculate on the mind set of an unknown enemy.”

She cast him a curious glance, “I never assumed that you could, I just have a feeling that if we don’t figure the mess out soon,I’m afraid that this will all fall back on our people.”

Solas gave her a puzzled frown, as he echoed, “Our people?” His frown shifted to surprise, “Oh, you mean the elves.”

“What else would I mean?” She asked with a humored smirk.

“My apologies, it's just that I don't consider myself to have much in common with the elves,” he replied.

Her humor died away and her face settled into a frown. _‘Why is it every time I attempt to reach out, he meets me with this wall that he had erected between us? it’s like he has this need to make a distinction of our differences. To say: We are not the same.’_

It gave her an unsettling feeling, like being adrift at sea with no land in sight. And she could have kicked herself, for being so weak — for letting herself seem so lonely.

“Yes, well perhaps you can also make an effort not to only see me for **_this_** ,” she replied, her tone clipped and sharp as she gestured pointedly at the marks on her face.

His eyebrows drew down into a frown, his eyes once again regarded her. Her gaze turned to meet his, as if she'd somehow heard his thoughts.There was something about her that forced him out into the moment, forced him to be present, forced him to acknowledge her as more than a pawn to be moved and manipulated into place. She shouldn't have been this outraged, this sharp wit, this god damned stubborn. He found himself startled by the wisdom in her words. He couldn't help frowning at her, as though she were a riddle he couldn't solve. What was she? He had made a crucial mistake in setting his expectations for her so low, he knew that much now. There was not only intelligence lurking in her, but clarity as well as conviction.

“We are not far now,” The seeker called pulling up along side them. “We should find Leliana’s people just beyond that hill.” She gestured.

“Then let’s not keep them shall we?” The Dalish woman whipped her reins, urging the horse into a run. Solas said nothing, letting his thoughts consume him for the remainder of their ride.


	13. Hard Days Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting up with Mother Giselle at last.

“The Herald of Andraste!” An armored dwarven scout started as Lavellan and her companions entered the make-shift camp near the Hinterland Crossroads. The short woman had been perched on a ledge observing the chaos in valley below awaiting their arrival. All the same she seemed genuinely surprised to see the elf with her own eyes.

“I’ve heard the stories… Everyone has. We heard what you did at the Breach,” she said breathlessly. “It’s odd for a Dalish elf to care what happens to anyone else but you’ll get no back talk here. That’s a promise! Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service,” she said extending a hand.“I- all of us here- will do whatever we can to help.” Lavellan took the offered hand and shook it with a polite nod.

“Harding, huh?” Varric smirked behind the elf. “Ever been to Kirkwall’s Hightown?”

“I can’t say I have. Why?”

“You’d be Harding in… oh. Never mind,” he chuckled. Cassandra rolled her eyes letting out a disgusted sigh.

“I’m starting to worry about these stories that everyones heard,” Lavellan said wryly.

“Oh. There’s nothing to worry about,” said Harding modestly, although her features held a mischievous glint and her eyes sparkled with unvoiced giggles. “They’re only saying you’re the last great hope for Thedas.”

“Oh. Wonderful,” the elf said dryly returning some of the humor. Lavellan could see herself becoming fast friends with the dwarven woman. That is, assuming they ever had the time and opportunity.

“The Hinterlands are as good a place as any to start fixing things,” said the dwarf going back to all business. "The situation has been pretty dire. We came to secure horses from Redcliff’s old horse master. I grew up here,” she said shakily, her voice cracking slightly in concern and worry as she gazed out over the valley. Fighting could be heard in the distance, swords ringing against swords and people shouting, seemingly coming from all sides. “People alway said that Dennet’s herds were the strongest and the fastest this side of the Frostbacks,” she continued. “But with the Mage-Templar fighting getting worse, we couldn’t get to Dennet. Maker only knows if he is even still alive.” She shook her bowed head for a moment before continuing. “Mother Giselle is at the Crossroads,” she said gesturing to the valley below, “helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say that the war has spread there too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to protect the people but they won’t be able to hold out very long.” Lavellan nodded gravely looking out in the direction the dwarf pointed.

The elven woman straightened her shoulders and adjusted her grip on her staff. “Alright, you guys ready?” She turned to her companions who all gave an affirmative nod. “You heard the lady, lets get down there.”

  
The Hinterlands was made up of huge rolling hills, nigh on mountains in places, covered in elegant trees and wild grasses. The rock formations were rich in iron and other crafting stones. It had picturesque rivers and gentle streams, cascading waterfalls and dead drops littered the landscape. Their bubbling chorus echoing through the trees. She would have said the area was almost enchanting with its beauty. If only the sounds of battle and death didn’t cover them. It would have been wonderful if not for all the blood stained soil and endless conflict.

They did not get far before the fighting enveloped them. With her keen eyes, Lavellan saw a rogue Templar raising a sword high to bring it down on a cowering cleric woman. She raced ahead leaving the others in her wake. With a bellow of rage, the Dalish elf whipped the staff in an arc, pointing it at the would-be murderer and cast a barrier wall, flinging him back hard from his intended victim. She followed the attack with a lightning bolt, his body fell heavily to the ground in a charred heap.

“Go!” She shouted at the woman as she passed, getting to higher ground for a better field of view. “Get to safety!”  
The cleric shook herself from her daze and nodded. “You don’t need to tell me twice. The Templars have lost their minds! They attack anyone they believe to be helping the mages." Grabbing the parcel of herbs she dropped the woman gave the Dalish one last nod before running down the path. ‘Well this ought to just be grand,’ Kaunis thought bitterly. She spun on the spot, seeing Cassandra charging down a hostile apostate, smashing the mage to the ground with the broad shield she carried. Blood flew from her sword in a wide scarlet arch.

Solas took up position next to the boulder on which Kaunis stood. His head at the level of her calf. He cast a barrier around them both. Just in time too, as arrows came soaring out of the trees to their left, striking harmlessly against it. Solas hissed, slamming his staff to the ground, sending large balls of solid ice hurling at the attackers. Above him, he could hear the elven woman’s snarls and curses. He watched as she caught a small group of apostates and Templars already locked in battle with each other in her static cage, beating them back with her barriers. When her lightning proved ineffective she changed over to fire, something he had not seen her use yet, setting the ground at their feet ablaze. Her spell work was precise, fast, brutal. She held back nothing as wave after wave of Templar and mages rose and fell.

Lavellan leapt from her ledge, landing in a run as she raced toward the small village Harding had referred to as The Crossroads. Screams and cries of fear and pain carried to them on the wind. The Seeker bellowed a curse as she charged through the gathering Templars. Varric tossed a sack of caltrops through the air. Aiming Bianca high, he hit his intended target, the sack exploded, launching spikes right into the path of oncoming Templar. The spikes torn at the feet of those not quick or nimble enough to avoid them, hobbling the men. It bought Cassandra all the time she needed, her sword glinting as she spun, cutting down one man and using her shield to propel herself over the still falling body. The momentum carried her forward, driving the point of her blade through the mail under the next man’s right arm, burying it to the hilt. Eyes wide with surprise he let out a bubbling gasp and fell.

The elves once more took up position beside one another, staffs spinning in time as they cast. Lighting arched between foes with a deathly crackle. Ice erupting from the earth. Encased enemies exploding into pieces as Cassandra tore through them or one of Varric’s arrows hit home.

“It would seem these Templar have not had to deal with a mage of much talent before,” Solas called. Lavellan’s only reply was a barrier blast so potent and controlled it launched a group of soldiers several yards, the fire mine she had placed where they landed setting their leathers a blaze.

“That’s a nifty trick Sunflower, remind me to never be on the receiving end of one of those.”

“As long as we’re on the same side you got nothing to worry about, Varric,” the elven woman called back, her smirk turning to a seething snarl as she took aim at a new target.  
What remained of the Templar and mage forces at the Crossroads were soon killed or scattered.

“The mages and the Templar chose a poor location for working out their differences,” Solas said sadly.

“Such a waste of potential.” The elven woman grimaced as she nudged a dead mage with the toe of her boot. “I’ve seen abominations better behaved than this,” she said disgusted. She looked up at the ruined wagons and homes.

“You’ll get no disagreement from me there.” Varric said, collapsing Bianca and sliding her back into her holster. “Templars aren’t helping much either.”

“They do not deserve to call themselves Templars,” Cassandra hissed. “They have forgotten their true purpose. Protecting the people. Not slaughtering them.”

“Come on,” Lavellan said. “Let’s find Mother Giselle and see what we can do to help these poor people.” The group moved through the small town, Cassandra and Varric stopped to help right carts and clear roads as they went.  
“I will see what help I can offer the healers while you speak with Mother Giselle, Herald.” Solas offered.  
Kaunis nodded.

“That sounds like a good idea, I’m sure with so many wounded that your help would be gladly accepted.” She looked around at the weary distress faces of the refugees as she passed. _‘So many hungry and cold too, though that would have to wait.’_

Weeds poked out between the cobblestones and the structure’s walls were old and covered in moss and lichen. The elven woman shook her head in dismay as she walked up the worn stone steps to the building where the injured were being tended to. Just as Harding had said she would be, the elderly cleric was there kneeling over a badly wounded man.

“There are mages here who can heal your wounds,” she was saying softly. Dark features gentle with a reassuring smile. “Lay still.”

“Don’t let them touch me, Mother,” the soldier said stubbornly even as his voice jilted in pain. “Their magic is…”

“Turned to noble purpose,” the woman said firmly, voice filled with quiet compassion. “Their magic is surely no more evil than your blade.” The man made to protest but the Cleric cut him off with a stern look. “Hush, dear boy. Allow them to ease your suffering.” The soldier leaned back against his cot, giving in with a pained grunt.

“Mother Giselle?” Lavellan asked tentatively as she approached.

“I am,” the Cleric said rising and turning to face the elf. “And you must be the one they are calling ‘The Herald of Andraste.’” She emphasized the last four words as if making them a proclamation.

“Is that why you asked for me?” The Dalish mage asked with a weary sigh, not really wanting to hear another lecture on her unworthiness. Chancellor Roderick had that quite covered. “The Chantry has already-”

“I know what they’ve done,” Mother Giselle said quickly, stilling her with a raised hand.

“Then why am I here?” The elf asked confused.

“I know of the Chantry’s denouncement. And I am familiar with those behind it,” the cleric said knowingly. “I won’t lie to you. Some are grand standing hoping to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine. Some are simply terrified.” She let out a heavy breath, shaking her head in disbelieving sorrow. “So many good people senselessly taken from us.”

“It was horrible,” Lavellan agreed sadly. One arm folded over her chest, her chin resting lightly on the fingers of the other as she stood beside the Chantry Mother. They gazed up at the broken sky together. “I can only hope that we can figure out what happened at the Conclave. Maybe then we can end this before more people are needlessly killed.”

“Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason,” the cleric said turning to the elf. “Go to them. Convince the remaining clerics you are no demon to be feared. They’ve heard only frightful tales of you. Give them something else to believe.”

“You want me to appeal to them?” She studied the Mother’s face thoughtfully.

“If I thought you were incapable, I won’t suggest it,” Mother Giselle said lightly, her clasps within her bellowing sleeves. A warm intelligent smile graced her lips as her eyes sparkling.

“Will they even listen?” Lavellan asked skeptically. “To me?”

“Let me put it this way,” Mother Giselle said, “you needn’t convince them. You just need some of them to doubt. ” The elf nodded slowly, she could see what the old Mother was hinting at. It may work. At least in part. “Their power is their unified voice. Take that from them and you’ll receive the time you need.”

“It is good of you to do this,” Lavellan said graciously, hands falling to her sides once more, bowing slightly to the cleric.

“I honestly don’t know if you’ve been touched by fate or sent to help us,” the woman said honestly, “but… I hope. Hope is what we need now. The people with listen to your rallying call as they will listen to no other. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us. Or destroy us.” The warning in her words was unmistakable. _‘That is an awful lot of trust to place in someone you barely know,’_ thought Lavellan. But it was trust she hoped to be worthy of. “I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana with the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to a gathering,” said the cleric. “It is not much but I will do whatever I can.”

“I appreciate you doing this, I will see you back in Haven” Kaunis said before excusing herself with a bow.

“How’d it go?” asked Varric as the Herald rejoined them, kneeling beside the woman Solas was healing and offering her aid as well. The woman had been badly wounded, but with their help she would make a full recovery.

“She is a kind woman. Her knowledge with be invaluable to the Inquisition.” Lavellan said, glancing up at the dwarf.

“It went well then,” Solas said gently resting the sleeping woman’s head back on the pillow withdrawing to look at Lavellan. She nodded.

“She suggests we send word to the clerics and gather with them in Val Royeaux. That I should go to the Orlesian capital to meet them.” the elven woman said thoughtfully, sitting back on her haunches. “It’s a long shot, but it might just be crazy enough to work.” Cassandra and Varric looked mildly surprised though likely for different reasons.

“Sounds a little suicidal if you ask me Sunflower” Varric said hesitantly. Solas’s face revealed nothing as he studied the Herald’s face. Lavellan met the elven man’s gaze, holding it unblinkingly even as she address the dwarf.

“Perhaps,” she conceded with a shrug. “But if I can make even a few of them doubt their convictions about me, we may be able to destabilize their position enough to gain the time we need to close the Breach.” Solas nodded slowly, understanding dawning in his pale sapphire eyes.

“Then we should not delay,” he said raising abruptly.

“Not yet,” the elven woman said reservedly. Her companions favored her with questioning looks. She took a moment to organize her thoughts, eyes narrowing as she did so. “Right now they fear me.” The Herald remained crouched in the dust. “The only things they have heard of me are my falling out of the Fade- the lone survivor and possible perpetrator of the explosion at the Conclave and my unsuccessful attempt at closing the Breach.” Lavellan’s fingers counted the events as she spoke of them. “And thats graciously assuming they are looking beyond the fact that I am just some 'savage’ Dalish elf from the Free Marches” Cassandra and Varric spoke at once.

“But you stopped the Breach from…”

“Sunflower, none of those are you fau…”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said firmly with a shake of her head. The others falling silent. “You said so yourself Cassandra, in their eyes, I am a dangerous heretic that would be better to eliminate than allow to fester.”

“So what do you suggest?” asked Solas curiously. His head titled as he spoke, brow lowering. “We can not remain idle long while the Breach is still a threat.” She met his gaze evenly, her eyes shining with a calculating burning fire, lips pulling up at one corner.

“We make ourselves less terrifying.” She smiled, wide and bright.

“How?” asked Cassandra. Lavellan rose from her position and gestured around them.

“We have already started,” she said simply. “We help anyone we can. As word spreads of all the things the Inquisition and its Herald are doing to aid the people the Chantry will be under more pressure to respond favorably to me, to us. Or at least to leave us be. It will help in spreading doubt within their ranks that this demon ,” she said distastefully, gesturing to herself, “isn’t just running around the countryside terrorizing the masses. That I’m actually aiding the people they are too busy to deal with.”

“You’ll force their hand,” Solas said, a wolfish smile spreading across his lips. It was a beautiful plan. Elegant if a bit time consuming. If it worked, the favor of the people may not only sway a few clerics but could very well build the Inquisition into a force to be reckoned with. Lavellan nodded, her own lips still pulled back in that slightly feral grin.

“Will it work?” asked Cassandra, deep in her own thoughts.

“Mother Giselle thinks so,” the Herald replied with a nod of her head. “And she does not strike me as a foolish woman.”

“Where do we begin from here?” Solas asked quickly. The Dalish mage looked around them, studying the ruins and the drawn faces of the refugees.

“We see what we can do to aid these people. Then we see a man about a horse.”

They made camp halfway between the Crossroads and Dennet’s farm, on a quiet shaded ledge by a waterfall. It had taken far longer than it should have to get even that far. Mostly due to mages and Templars fighting each other and anyone that journeyed too close. And the Inquisition agents had made rather a habit of getting too close. But the elven woman and her companions had also taken the time to gather some much needed supplies to drop off at the Crossroads, blankets and coats for the cold, and with the aid of one of the local hunters were able to secure enough ram’s meat to keep them all from starving. It wouldn’t be enough for a long haul but it would hold the people over for the time being.

Then there were the strange glowing skulls Lavellan had found mounted on pedestals all around the area. When one peered through a small hole drilled in the back of a skull and looked through the shining blue gem mounted in the eye socket, odd shards of stone rippling with blue light would reflect, revealing their locations among the varied landscape. What these shards were was a mystery, as well as where the skulls had come from, though it seemed a bad idea to simply leave them laying about the wilderness.

“Seeker,” said Solas as they gathered blood lotus in the shallow pools by the new camp, “you initially believed our ‘Herald of Andraste’ was involved in the attack on the Conclave, yes?”

“I did,” admitted Cassandra with a bob of her head, not looking up from her task. “The evidence seemed damning, given the lack of an alternative.”

“Yet you changed your mind.”

“You also heard the voices at the temple—is it so surprising I listened to them?” she asked.

“Sadly, yes,” Solas said solemnly. “Too few invested with authority possess the courage to alter their course. They fear the appearance of weakness.”

“The truth is more important than my reputation,” was her firm reply. “And anyone wishing to accuse me of weakness is welcome to try.”

“You’ll find no takers here, Seeker, believe me,” Kaunis said with a small smile.

The others moved around the small camp checking gear before coming to ease the soreness of their muscles and chill from their limbs at the fire’s side. The elven woman sat on a downed log by the fire letting her leggings dry out from their earlier foraging. Solas made a soft huffy chuckling sound and Lavellan looked in his direction.

“Varric,” he said without looking up from the bindings he was re-wrapping around his calves, “you joined the Inquisition when Seeker Pentaghast questioned you?”

“Ha,” Varric snorted, eyeing the woman in question, “she was… very insistent that I help.” Cassandra rolled her eyes but didn’t so much as glance at them as she sat sharpening her blade with a basic wet stone.

“Interesting,” the elven man hummed.

“What’s interesting?” the dwarf asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

“It’s surprising that an elven apostate is the one who joined the Inquisition voluntarily.” The Herald had to stifle a surprised snort of laughter.

“You know, Seeker,” Varric said to Cassandra. “He’s not wrong. For someone with your tact and charisma you assemble a pretty good little Inquisition. I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt in assuming you didn’t get them all here by force.”

“How kind of you,” she said dryly still refusing to look up.

“You never know,” the dwarf rumbled. “You could have kidnaped Ruffles and she’d be too polite to say anything.”

“Leliana recruited Josephine. They’re… friends.” She gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

“Ah. So there’s a rational explanation after all,” Varric snickered. “Just when I thought you had layers.” He nodded his head, considering something. “It makes sense that Leliana did the recruiting when the Inquisition started. Not everyone can be intimidated into signing up after all.”

" I recruited Commander Cullen,” glowered Cassandra.

“Lucky him.”

“Careful, Varric,” Lavellan warned, not quite able to keep the smile from her voice. “The Seeker is armed and I’m not coming to your rescue.”

“He has made no complaints about my manners,” Cassandra said, her chin lifting slightly as she spoke.

“His last boss was a raving lunatic who turned into a statue. That’s not a high bar,” the dwarf noted dryly.

“Ah come on, Varric,” the Dalish elf said. “So she was a little... hostile when we first met her.”

“A little?”

She let out a light laugh “Alright maybe a little more than that, but it’s not like either of us was above suspicion.” Cassandra nodded once in approval.

“And now?”

“Hey. It’s not like you’re helping your case at the moment,” Lavellan grumbled at him ruefully. Solas chuckled from his spot by the fire. Varric opened his mouth then closed it again, giving a shrug and weary nod of his head.

The elven yawned stretching forward, using the movement to check that her leggings were thoroughly dry and warming her hands momentarily by the fire. The boots she had taken to wearing since joining the Inquisition- surprising how the simple lack or use of footwear so drastically changed how the humans reacted to her- were still damp so they’d stay by the heat overnight.

They had brought two rather spacious tents to share, ampule room each for two adults and their packs. On the way to the Hinterlands, the women had shared one tent and the men the other, however Lavellan was putting an end to that here and now. ‘ _If they thought they hated our riding arrangements this will go over swimmingly,’_ she thought.

“Cassandra. Varric,” she said raising, continuing her stretch upward. “You guys get one tent. I don’t care which. Solas and I will take the other.” The warrior and the dwarf exchanged a look, expressions taking on a cast of distaste. Solas’s brow merely twitched, but he said nothing. “Try not to murder each other in the night please? I don’t know if I could live myself if I had to Josephine.”

“Herald, I must protest…” Cassandra began.

“For once, I agree with the Seeker,” Varric grumbled glaring up at the warrior. She gave him a disgusted look and rolling her eyes.

“I don’t see why a change in sleeping arrangements is ness…” Lavellan held up a hand, silencing the Seeker.

“Because you snore,” she said bluntly.

Cassandra mouth fell open, then she began to sputter.

“And you,” Lavellan said turning on the chortling dwarf, pointing at him accusingly. “You’re just as bad! I could hear you sawing logs from my tent on the other side of camp last night! Even with a wad of Fennic fur shoved in my ears!” That shut him up. “I honestly don’t know how Solas is supposed to able to search the Fade if the poor man can’t even get to sleep?” Solas smirked. It was true the dwarf was quite as loud in his sleep as he was awake. More so even. Though Solas had been willing to tolerate it as best he could in the field if that was what was needed.

The elven woman stared down her companions as if daring them to contradict her. Cassandra just made a contemptuous noise, raising and throwing her gear unceremoniously into the tent nearest the tree leaving the pond side shelter for the elves. Lavellan nodded, moving to set her pack in the tent.

“And to think, Sunflower. I was starting to like you,” Varric said with narrowed eyes.

“Aww you know you love me,” she said smugly.

,The dwarf grumbled hefting his pack over his shoulder and ducking inside the Seeker’s chosen tent. Only Solas and Lavellan remained by the dying fire now.

“Welp, how long do you think it will take for Cassandra to forgive me?” Lavellan asked tiredly, one hand on her hip, the other rubbing her forehead.

“That will likely depend on the accuracy of your description of Varric’s snore.”

She nudged him playfully, “You would know. You were stuck with him the last two nights.” Solas nodded.

“True,” he smiled. “I would guess at least a week before she is no longer homicidal.”

“Fortunate for me then that there are so many people here to point her and her sword at.” Solas watched as the Dalish woman gathered the rest of her things. Moving about on silent bare feet. She pivoted to him, her expression softened with mild concern. “I hope you don’t mind,” she said. “I supposed, I should have asked you first before I switched up tent mates. Sorry for that.” He shrugged.

“The change was not necessary, but in truth I am relieved. He really does have quite the atrocious snore.” After a moment Solas asked, “was she really so bad?”

“Like sleeping in a creaky aravel, no matter what you do the sound just cuts through you all night long,” Lavellan grimaced. “I’m rather fond of sleeping when I am able and, trust me, no one wants me flinging bolts of lighting when I’m sleep deprived and grumpy.” Her smile was warm, humor dancing in her eyes. “Besides,” she shrugged, “now you can tell me all about the places you’ve seen in the Fade.”

"I see,” he said, brow arching as he favored her with a knowing smirk. “So your motives were not entirely altruistic?

“Whose ever are?,” she mused. He supposed it was a fair point. “But for tonight, if it is all the same to you, I think I’ll just stick to the sleeping part. Need to make up for lost time,” the elven woman said hooking a thumb at the others’ tent. Already, Solas and Lavellan could heard the two inside bickering. She sighed heavily. “We’re all adults. They’ll work it out right?”

“We can only hope.”


	14. Treading Too Close

Maybe it was due to their new sleeping arrangements, or perhaps it was because his thoughts had strayed just before falling asleep, but Solas once again found himself intruding in her dreams. This time he found himself on the skirts of her clan’s encampment, it appeared as though they were once more one the move and had only stopped here temporarily. He hesitated seeking her out. This time was different, he was not bound to this place like he had been in her previous dream, the presence that had called for him to observe was currently not present. Turning to leave, he heard the faint sound of crying. His empathetic curiosity seemed to get the better of him, abandoning his escape to seek out the source of the distress.

He found her quite a distance away from the encampment, curled up beneath a large broken tree. Burying her face into her crossed arms, her body shook uncontrollably as she gave into another round of choking sobs. Her sadness fell over him in a wave, bringing him to his knees as it swallowed him. Wiping the tears that flowed down his cheeks with the back of his hand while the other clutched his chest, the emptiness, the loneliness drenched in her cries left a void in his heart that was almost unbearable. _'This is not normal sadness, this is despair, hopelessness..._ ’ He yearned to reach out to her, to quell her tears. To hug her, to bring her ever brilliant smile back to her face. He wanted to banish the Despair demon that must have had her cradled in its arms. However his body remained in place, cursing himself for his inaction as he was forced to watch her be rescued by another familiar face.

“I knew I’d find you here.” The hunter approached her quietly, like one would approach a frightened animal.

“Go away Mehanon.” She choked out, voice muffled as she refused to lift her head to acknowledge him. “I know what they say, I am nothing but an abomination. You should have just let them kill me.”

“Abomination?” He said the word like he just ate dirt. “I see no such thing. Whomever says differently has Halla shit between their ears.”

She gave a short huff of a disheartened laugh, lifting her head at last. She was considerably older than the previous dream, the left side of her face was covered with fresh bandages.

_‘When she lost the vision in her eye... the incident with the hunters.’ Solas recalled. ‘This is not like how she described.. what could have happened to wound her so? Not just physically.. but emotionally as well?’_

“They are not wrong though, what I have done, the temple, everything, becoming a vessel for some spirit would have been a kindness in comparison.. I have failed Deshanna, I have let all of you down.. I don’t deserve your kindness. You should fear me like everyone else.”

Mehanon knelt in front of her, grasping her chin gently to get her to look at him.“Do you know what I see Dhea? I see someone who has had too much on her shoulders, with no one to help carry the burden. You give too much strength to their words Lethal'lan. Sometimes we forget the difference between what we must do and what we want to do. You did what you thought was right, and that is never an easy choice.”

“I don’t deserve a friend like you,” She gave him a half hearted smile.

“Dhea my dear, if I waited around for someone ‘deserving’ of my friendship, I’d still be standing here in front of you.” He stood, flashing her a charming smile.

“Sweet talker.” She wiped her face as she stood, returning him with a bright smile of her own.

“There it is” he said nudging her playfully.

“What?” she looked around confused.

“Your smile of course, my day is always lacking without it.” his eyes crinkled with mirth.

“Oh stop!” Her face a brilliant shade of crimson as she shoved him.

He let out a hearty laugh. “Let’s get back, I must say, you have quite the knack for picking places that match your mood.”

She hesitated. “I shouldn’t. It’s not safe.”

His brow furrowed slightly. “Don’t worry, Lethal'lan. I will protect you.”

“How?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He stood tall and proud before her withered form.“However I had to.”

“What are you doing here Solas?” Kaunis asked curiously as she approached him from the shadows. She watched the scene behind them continue to unfold uninterrupted, anger consuming her as she realized where they were. “What have you seen?!”

He sputtered, at a loss for words. _‘What have I seen? Something too personal for prying eyes.’_

“How long have you been here?” She demanded. “Did you see- Tell me me what you saw!” There was rage in her eyes, and hurt.

“I am sorry.” He finally managed to choke out. “I did not come here intentionally.” He frowned. “I heard you in distress, I wanted to help..”

“Help?! You thought you’d help by spying?” She shoved him roughly. “You have no right to be here!”

“I know. I am sorry Lethal'lan. I truly am. I do not know what lead to this memory, but it is obvious I should not have trespassed here without your consent.”

The fire in her eyes subsided slightly. “So you did not-” Her brow lifted in confusion “Lethal'lan? Since when is a Dalish runaway one of ** _your_** kin? You’ve made it quite clear that you and I are not the same.”  
He frowned.

The scene began to fade, leaving only a hazy green fog. “Just go... please. We will discuss this when we are awake. When I am not so..” her voice trailed off as she stared at him. “When I figure out exactly what I am feeling.”

Lavellan and Solas barely spoke a word to one another when they awoke, instead busying themselves with packing up their supplies and taking down the tent. Cassandra and Varric emerged not long after, groggy and tired. Their bickering had lasted well into the night, and for once, Kaunis was glad that neither were in much of a mood for talking. Once they were fed and packed up the group soldiered on in relative peace. Travel moved more quickly than the day before, stopping only to clear out the rogue Templar camp near the bridge to the farmlands. As they approached, the group took note of the lack of farmers in the fields, of anyone really, the only signs of life coming from the large farmhouse on the hill.

“That must be the Horse Master’s house.” Lavellan said with a nod in the house’s direction.

“Hopefully he can help us,” Cassandra added, aiding Varric as he dismounted from the horse.

“Only one way to find out.” the dwarf said coming to stand between the two elves. With an affirmative nod they ascended the path.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you’re the Inquisition, eh?” Horse Master Dennet had said as he opened the door to his home for the Herald of Andraste and her companions. “I hear you’re trying to bring order back. High time someone did.” He extending a hand to each of them in turn. “Never thought it’d be a Halla-rider from the wild lands though,” he said giving Lavellan an appraising look, taking in her ears and the prominent facial tattoos. “Names Dennet. I served Earl Eamon for thirty years as Horse Master. I hear your Inquisition is looking for mounts.”

“It is,” Lavellan nodded. “Can you help us?”

“Not at the moment,” he grumbled darkly. “I can’t just send a hundred of the finest horses in Fereldan down the road like you send a letter.” His words were blunt, impassioned. “Every bandit between here and Haven would be on them like flies on crap! You’ll have mounts once I know they won’t end up as a cold winter’s breakfast.” Lavellan’s eyes narrowed, unable to tell if the man was simply brash by nature or if his harshness had something to do with her and possibly Solas’s ears.

“If you have a problem with me personally,” she said slowly, brows lowering, “I’d like to know about it,”

“What? This because I called you a halla-rider?” He said startled, hands rising in a defensive gesture. “Those halla are damn majestic beasts! I’d give my right arm to ride one!” The elf dipped her head in acknowledgment. “My wife manages the farms and Bron’s in charge of the guards. They’ll tell you what they need. You take care of them, you’ll have your horses.”

“Fair enough,” the elven woman said. “We’ll see what we can do.”

Dennet paced to the front room of his ranch home thinking. “Until then you deserve something better than whatever knock-kneed plow-neck they gave you,” he said stroking his short white beard. Coming to a stop before the window over looking the pasture, he nodded. “The chestnut over there is a purebred Fereldan Forder.” He pointed at the animal in question. Lavellan walked over to stand next to the man. “Take care of him, he’ll take care of you, Inquisition.”

“Alright, Dennet,” Lavellan said looking out the window at the mount he had mentioned. The horse was handsome. Coat smooth and shining in the sunlight. A fair bit taller than the elven woman he had been loaned to and well muscled. “Thank you. He seems quite the fine horse.”

“I’m glad to see you appreciate fine breeding when you see it,” the horse master said approvingly. “Fereldans don’t appreciate horses like they do in Orlais. But they knew my name in Val Royeaux.” Dennet’s voice was full of pride though not overly boastful. Here was a man who knew the quality of the goods he provided. Nothing more. “My horses took sick less and carried a man longer than any of those fancy prancers they’ve got. You take care of my people and I’ll make sure your Inquisition is riding right,” he said nodding to her. She bowed her head to him.

“I look forward to it,” she smiled. “Maybe one day, if your lucky you’ll get your chance at a halla. I’ll warn you though, if you do, keep your head low. I worked with our Halla Keeper for a time, and those horns can hurt if you don’t mind them.” She gave him with a knowing smirk as she rubbed at a spot on the back of her skull.

“I don’t doubt it, Inquisition,” He chuckled. “Not for a second.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finding suitable locations for the watch towers Bron wanted among the hills was easy enough, though Lavellan would have to travel back to Haven to inform Cullen and his men in order to ensure they were built properly. They would begin the journey back the following morning. In the meantime, the Inquisition agents searched the area for the source of the wolves agitation.

A giant rift was discovered near the farms. The demons spewing from it stronger than most they had encountered. _‘Just when I thought I couldn’t hate Despair demons any further,’_ Lavellan thought angrily as a ray of icy energy angled on her. She managed to roll just out of its reach, launching a spray of fire at the creature as she stood. The demon wailed as it was engulfed in flame, disintegrating into back into the rift.

“Look out!" Varric shouted from his perch. She turned just as the other Despair demon emerged from the ground behind her. Too close to cast anything without getting caught herself she reached for the dagger Leliana had gifted her. The creature caught her in the shoulder just as she plunged the blade into its eye. The blast sent her hurtling for the ground. She stared at the rift above her for moment, trying to blink away the stars from her eyes.

“Herald!” Cassandra shouted as she swung at the lesser fear demon before her. “Are you all right?”  
Winded, Lavellan raised her arm giving the Seeker an assuring wave of her hand as she rose to her feet again. “I’m not dead yet Cass! It’ll take a little more than that.” A barrier slammed down around her, courtesy of Solas.

“Might I suggest, finishing what you started,” he called to her. The demon writhed in pain, but had yet to dissipate.

“Sorry, I just figured one eye was a good look, and thought I’d see how it looked on him” she shouted back sarcastically, concentrating her focus on the demon and unleashing a bolt of fire that ripped a hole clear through its chest. “I hear its all the rage in Orlais right now,” She sighed exaggeratedly. “I don’t think its really your style though.”

“I would have to agree, but you pull it off nicely.” At that moment, the Fade rift pulsed violently and two massive greater terror demons materialized as did a greater despair.

“Oh for… really?”

“Yes really,” Solas snarled at her through his grimace even as he threw down a new barrier.

“Shut it, you,” Lavellan snapped.

“Ma nuvenin Lethal'lan.”

“Guys, I hate to interrupt, but if you’re done flirting can we get back to the important stuff. Like killing those!” Varric called from his high perch, bolt after bolt flying at the despair demon as Bianca hummed.

Lavellan climbed to a higher ledge near the falls and aimed the mark at the rift, disrupting it. The demons fell to their knees, giving Cassandra and Solas clear aim at the slender form of the terror demon nearest them. It bellowed in rage at their assault, pushing up roughly to its feet. Claws reaching out in sweeping arches even as its crumbling body was pulled back into the rift.

“Move!” Lavellan cried but they were not fast enough. The second and third demon had used the first as a distraction. The second terror demon ripped at the ground beneath it, a portal forming at the feet of the warrior and mage. The terror exploded from beneath them just as the despair demon opened fire with a jet of deadly ice. The jet glanced off Cassandra, breaking her guard as the erupting terror sent her tumbling into the river. She was slow to her feet, her armor hung awkwardly damaged badly, causing her motion to slow.  
Solas lay still, half submerged in the water. The terror demon lurched toward him meaning to tear the unconscious man apart. Kaunis threw the strongest barrier she could muster at the beast, causing it to stumble.

“Varric cover me! I have to help them.”

The Herald of Andraste roared in defiance and rage, disrupting the rift once more. As soon as the terror bowed she ran towards her companions, casting a fire mine at the terror demon’s feet, with a flick of her wrist the mine detonated the soil around it, flames racing up the sides of the beast as it screamed. Dissolving.

“Varric!” She shouted casting aside her staff. The dwarf was already on it. The elven woman took aim at the despair demon that had been behind her, steadying her breath she cast a barrier on each side of the demon, pinning it in place. Varric was ready and waiting sending an exploding bolt straight at the demon's chest as Lavellan unleash another bolt of fire. The arrow and fire reacted with blinding flash of light and a roar of sound. The demon was devoured by the fiery chaos as it was sucked back into the rift.

The marked elf thrust her hand in Veil tear’s direction, power hissing and sizzling in the damp air before the rift exploded outward and was gone.

Lavellan ran to Solas, who still lay motionless in the mud, skidding to her knees beside him, pressing her ear to his chest, listening for a heartbeat. He was still alive, but stunned. Curls of frost rose from torn and frozen fabric where he took the full force of the Despair demon’s attack. The exposed skin of his hand and face were red and raw in places from the ensuing frostbite. Mindful of his head, she raised him gently from the water and mud, pulling him to the bank so she could properly assess the damage. That last spell had cost her gravely and if she simply tried to pour a healing potion down his throat there were equal odds of him choking on it. If she was going to be of any use to any of them, she was going to need to replenish her mana. Digging through the bag at her hip for a lyrium potion, she ripped the cork from the glowing blue bottle with her teeth as Varric and Cassandra approached, the dwarf under the arm of the blood-stained warrior for support. The elf spared them a concerned glance, Cassandra holding up a weak hand to say that she could wait. Lavellan nodded once and downed the potion in her hand in one swallow, tossing the empty vile against a rock. Sliding her now free hand beneath the collar of his tunic, she closed her eyes concentrating, only dimly aware of the others as they lowered themselves to the ground near her.

Lavellan could feel the subtle warmth of his skin, the sweaty dampness of it below her fingers. She concentrated on it. The furrow between her brows deepened as she willed her power into him. Magic ebbing and flowing in time to his pulse. Both power and pulse growing slowly stronger the longer she held him there. Her own heart beat syncing to his.

There wasn’t much damage, but there was enough to be worrisome. She worked on that which a potion of the caliber they currently carried would be hard pressed to fix. The rest he could deal with himself as she saw to Cassandra. It was the worst of the frost burns that worried her. They took a subtly and finesse to heal and she was deeply thankful for the training she had gotten with her clan when they were still willing to teach her.

Solas’s eyes flickered open to see Lavellan’s face bowed above his. Her ashen colored halla on her forehead crinkled as she frowned, eyes tightly shut. Her lips parted ever so slightly. He could feel the odd tingling warmth of her power as is pulsed within him, its distinct feel unique only to her as all magic was to its wielder. The ache in his head and neck were receding steadily as the woman worked, a fact for which he was grateful, as was the stinging burning numbness of the frost bite. When most of the discomfort was gone he pushed out his own will against hers.

Lavellan felt the cool brush of it and her frown twitched then dissipated. Cerulean eyes opening to see his own icy blue ones. He blinked a slow gentle smile at her and she withdrew her power and the hand from his collar with a nod. She helped him sit up then moved to sit beside the Seeker without a word. Solas plucked a health potion from his belt. His muscles protested as he moved, annoyed at their rough treatment but the potion would eliminate that soon enough. Sipping at it he studied the others.

That had been the most powerful rift they had closed, save the one at the Temple of Scared Ashes. It showed in his companions. Cassandra hissed as Lavellan helped reset her dislocated shoulder, encouraging her to drink the rest of the heath potion clutched in the Seeker’s good hand.

“Good thing we’ll be back in Haven soon,” the Dalish elf was saying. “You’re armor is looking a bit rough. Will it hold?” She light tone belied the concern beneath it.

“It’ll last, at least until we return,” the Seeker grimaced, inspecting the battered metal.

All of them were covered in varying degrees of muck and blood. Varric was the cleanest among them as his perch had kept him mostly out of the way of the demons as he attacked. Still even he did not escape unscathed, Solas watching a gash just below his hairline seal as the dwarf downed his own container of red healing potion.

Dizziness abated and soreness receding to tolerable levels Solas let his power surge briefly. He little out a final little shiver as warm floated his limbs, melting the remaining frost that clung to him and heating his robes slightly.

Lavellan flopped down from her kneeling position beside Cassandra, legs kicked out in front of her, and sighed heavily.

“Well, that was fun,” she said sarcastically. “We should do this more often... I’m thinking every other Tuesday? Or do think thats too soon?” She flopped on her back. “Demons suck.”

“It’s not their fault they are like that,” mumbled Solas. “They are hurting and confused…”

She propped herself up by her elbows to look at him.“It’s not my fault I’m the Herald of Andraste, and my hand feels like it’s on the verge of bursting into flames and killing me at any moment, either,” Lavellan pointed out, “Yet you don’t see me throwing Seekers halfway across Thedas like a rag doll or smashing poor apostate elves into the mud just because I’m a little pissed off.” Her voice wasn’t overly heated, just tired and frustrated. “And I’m sure you’re well aware what it feels like being caught where I shouldn’t be.”

Cassandra and Varric exchanged a glance but said nothing and Solas held his tongue, instead looking away, ashamed. They rested for a short while, the Seeker produced some dried beef and bread from her saddle bag as well as a water skin. Lavellan foraged one of the nearby bushes for wild raspberries, mashing several into a paste to smear on her bread.

“Unfortunately, it seems the rift was not the source of the foul wolves Elaina told us about." She spoke after swallowing her snack. “We’ll have to search further downstream.” She wiped the crumbs from her legs as she stood. The others followed suit, Solas stifling a groan as he rose to his feet as well.

“I know you were hoping to get in on the trend” Lavellan said lightly, tapping her scar with a snide smile curling her lips as she retrieved her dagger and staff. “But trust me, no one pulls this off better than I can.” Solas’s eye narrowed in her direction. She snorted. “Walk it off, fade-walker. We’ve got a wolf hunt to finish.”

As it turned out, a fear demon holed up in a cave not far up stream from the rift was the cause of the rabid wolves. The poor beasts had been possessed by the creature, driving them mad. At least, this particular demon wasn’t very strong and thus easily handled.

The agents had planned to head back to Dennet’s farm to tell Elaina about their success with the wolves before calling it quits for the night and retiring to the camp they’d set up not far from there. To their surprise, Elaina offered them dinner at the homestead, which they gladly accepted. The meal wasn’t anything special, but it was home cooked and warm and delicious all the same. And the company was nice. Lavellan spent much of the evening telling Dennet all about the halla she had help raise. His eyes lighting up with delight as she told him of her rare halla friend.

“I have not seen her in some time, but maybe someday I’ll be able to introduce you to her.”

Dennet eyed the elf thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

“Ya know, Inquisition,” he said reservedly, “you’re all right in my book.” She laughed.

“I’m glad to hear it.”


	15. Making Amends

After dinner, Dennet had offered them the large spare room for the night before they departed for Haven the following morning. Grateful to not have to sleep on the cold damp ground before having to travel the group graciously accepted. The girls would take the two small beds while Seanna helped the men with the spare cots. Thankfully, despite its appearance, the cots were actually quite comfortable, if a bit springy. Yet Solas had been incapable of settling his mind and had lain awake, tense and restless and listening to the dwarf's snoring as he grappled with what he had stumbled upon in her dream the night prior. She had yet to speak with him about what he had seen, but his mind drifted to Lavellan's words when they spoke the night in his cabin, until he gave up any pretense of sleeping. Sitting up to take his leave he found that one of the beds were already empty. _'When did she leave? I was not so lost in my own thoughts that I wouldn’t have noticed her sneak off..’_ Yet Kaunis’ bed was empty, though she had left behind her staff, he did note that her pack and the dagger Leliana had given her were missing as well. _'At least she is not without some protection, though the Seeker would likely have both our heads if she knew I left her to own devices.’_ he reached out with his magic, feeling the Anchor had not gone far. _'Still, perhaps I will give her the space she yearns for, and take the long route.’_ He began his search on the edge of the farm, hoping that the stillness and chill of predawn would afford him a modicum of peace.

Yet it was no better here, out in the woods on the outskirts of the farmland with the sharp chill air filling his lungs, than it had been back in bed at the farm. The rambling mess of her words — her observations, her declarations, her fears — continued to turn and wrestle in his mind.

The clarity of her perspective startled him; he had not expected it, nor had he been prepared for it. It had been his mistake, in expecting so little of her in the beginning. Of that much, he was certain of now, as after each provoking conversation he found himself continually surprised and thrown off-balance by her. It pleased him more than he cared to admit.

And her fury—

For her people. For her own plight. For what was lost.

He had seen her past, if only what he had seen with stolen glances. Had seen the implications of all that she had lost, and continued to lose. Her friend, her people, her identity, her potential — all that she knew or ever held dear, taken from her.

And yet, even when she was at her lowest, there was no defeat in her. The world could've swallowed all the light in her and she would still be full of fire, and fight.

He found her sitting on one of the large boulders that overlooked the farm. One leg dangling off the side, while she hugged the other one to her chest, resting her chin on her knee as she stared vacantly out into the distance. If she was aware he was there, she chose to ignore him, instead focused on wherever her thoughts led her. Torn between not leaving her alone and giving her space he resigned himself to laying down some wards so she could reflect in peace. Once his task was complete he began his retreat back to the farmhouse.

“Do you think it’s possible to corrupt a demon to a nobler purpose?” Her soft voice carried to him on the wind. He turned back to face her, her eyes seemed to glow in the dark as the zeroed in on him. “You said that if I expected a spirit of Wisdom to be a Pride demon, it would adapt.. is the reverse true? Could I turn a Pride demon into Wisdom?”

“I cannot say. In theory I would think it might be possible, though I have never seen such a thing in my journeys.” He approached her slowly. “ Why do you ask?”

“When you were in my dream, you said you only saw the aftermath of what happened.” Dropping her gaze she continued. “You saw my face, saw how far I had fallen, my truest despair.”

“I did." He said sadly. “But your friend-”

She let out a mirthless laugh. “Mehanon was so much more to me than a friend, I was just too blind to see it. I was always too worried about what everyone else thought of me. I never even noticed the one person that should have meant everything.” A single tear rolled down her cheek. “No one else in my clan found my humor particularly funny either... in fact they hardly really liked me in general. My peers... tolerated me at best, so I typically kept to myself, studying my life away instead. Mehanon would always tell me that books only got me so far, that if I wanted to be interesting, I had to see interesting things. He brought me out on missions with him. Made me explore.” Her eyes returned to his, they held such a deep sadness. “I am the person I am because he didn’t give up on me. And I will never get the chance to thank him for it.”

He came to sit beside her. “I am sure he knew Lethal'lan, even without saying it.”

An annoyed huff escaped her, “Again I am ‘Lethal'lan’, I must say I still don’t understand this change of heart you’ve had. If it only stems from pity I would rather you go back to calling me Da’lan.” she said with a frown.

“We are more alike than you know, and I was- still am a fool for thinking otherwise. You were right, when we first met I did not look far beyond this.” He pointed to her vallaslin. “And I will do better than that in the future.”

She smiled. “Thank you Solas, that really means a lot to me.”

“I also wish to apologize again for my intrusion last night.. You were right, I should have know better.”

“At first I was confused, although my clan called me a Dreamer I do not have much experience outside of my own fumbling attempts. In my youth I tried to do as you have, I have tried to find memories in the ancient ruins I found in my travels. But before I had Ghi’lan I had only wisps to aid me and I never got to see anything substantial. Once she was with me, I was able to see more, but only with her guidance.. and now that she is gone, I am back to stumbling though nothing but my own memories. It is frustrating to say the least. Sometimes I doubt I ever truly was a Dreamer.” She frowned. “Seeing you there, sifting so close to things I have not shared with anyone, with such little effort, made me so angry. I should have been angrier that you saw what you did, but the truth is I was jealous. All my fears came rushing back. That no matter what I do, I will never be good enough.”

He watched her collapse further into herself. She did not cry, but he could tell her dark thoughts were consuming her. Reaching out he rested his hand on her back, pulling her attention towards him again. “If you believe it is training that you lack, then perhaps I can assist you.”

She eyed him wearily. “You would really do that?”

He offered her a small smile. “Of course. This world, or its memory, is reflected in the Fade. I can teach you so that when you dream in ancient ruins, you may see a city lost to history.” A soft chuckle left his lips. “Some of my fondest memories were found in crumbling cities, long picked dry by treasure seekers.”

“I have always dreamed of finding places like that.. perhaps someday we can explore those places together?”

“Perhaps. The best are the battlefields. Spirits pressed so on the Veil that you can slip through with but a thought.. I once dreamt at Ostagar. I witnessed the brutality of the Darkspawn and the valor of the Fereldan warriors. I saw Alistair and the Hero of Ferelden light the signal fire... and Loghain’s infamous betrayal of Cailan’s forces.”

Excited curiosity lit up her eyes. “I’ve heard stories of that battle, It would be interesting to hear what it was really like.”

His lip pulled upward at her enthusiasm. “That's just it. In the Fade, I see reflections by spirits who react to the emotions of the warriors.” He held out both hands to help visualize his explanation. “One moment, I see heroic Wardens lighting the signal fire, and a power-mad villain sneering and he lets King Cailan and his men fall.” Gesturing to his other hand. “The next, I see an army overwhelmed, and a veteran commander refusing to let more soldiers die in a lost cause.”

“But you can’t tell which is real?” she asked, her head cocked to the side slightly in confusion.

He let out a light laugh. “It is the Fade. They are all real.”

She let that thought settle in her mind for moment. “You are the first Dreamer I have ever met in person, the others I have read about never mentioned anything like this... You’ve gone so far into the Fade..” There was a hint of awe in her tone. “What made you start studying it?”

“I grew up in a village to the north. There was little to interest a young man, especially one gifted with magic. But as I slept, spirits of the fade showed me glimpses of wonders I had never imagined. I learned to control my dreams with full consciousness, there was so much I wanted to explore.”

“I can imagine.” she loosened, swinging her trapped leg to join the other and leaning back to stare at the stars. Even in these hours of twilight the Breach loomed, casting this green haze across the heavens. “I don’t know if I ever would have wanted to wake up.”

He chuckled. “Therein lies the problem, first, the fade reflects the world around it. Unless I traveled, I would never find anything new. Second, the Fade reflects and is limited by our imaginations.. to find interesting areas, one must be interesting.”

She nodded. “I guess that makes sense. It also explains part of why you are still here, trudging through the wilderness with our merry band of misfits.” she let out a small laugh.

“I joined the Inquisition because we are in terrible danger.” Nodding his head toward the tear in the sky. “If our enemies destroyed the world, I would have nowhere to lay my head while I dreamt.”

“Well for what it’s worth, I am glad you are here..I mean you can be absolutely infuriating sometimes, but when we have moments like this.. it’s nice.” She gave him her brightest smile. “Plus, I don’t think I could handle Cassandra and Varric on my own.”

Her smile was contagious, and he found himself returning her sentiment with a smile of his own. “Thank you. In truth, I have enjoyed experiencing more of life to find more of the Fade.”

“Really, how so?”

“You train your will to control magic and withstand possession, your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit. You have chosen a path whose steps you do not dislike because it leads to a destination you enjoy, as have I.”

She was thankful it was so dark out, should he see how brightly she blushed at his confession. However, even the darkness could not hide the way she nearly toppled over. Willing herself to relax and not make a fool of herself any further she dared to cast him a playful smirk.

“My indomitable focus?”

Setting her with a wicked smirk of his own. “Presumably, I have yet to see it dominated. I imagine the sight of it would be... fascinating.”

If it wasn’t before, she was certain her face was crimson now, and possibly on fire. She couldn’t tell if he was purposely flirting with her, or if she was making a mountain out of a molehill, but there was definitely something different between them as they continued to stare up at the heavens. The silence that settled between them was comforting.

“If you were serious about what you said,” She turned to look at him, her soft voice cutting through the quiet, “about teaching me I mean. “Then it is only right that you know what happened that day.”

“If it is not something you are comfortable telling me Lethal'lan, I will not force you to speak of it.” He said with a frown. “I know it is pai-”

She held up her hand to quiet him. “It will always be painful. I do not trust myself to speak about it openly. Like your story of Ostagar, there must be two sides to the story, both lies and truth. When that times comes you will make your opinion of me.”


	16. Being More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first real attempt to make conversation in Elven.. Hopefully I didn't butcher the language too badly. Translations at the end. Big thank you again to FenXShiral and Project Elvhen for the elvish translations. 
> 
> Sorry its been such a long wait for this part, A lot of things going on between work and home has made it hard to focus. The next part shouldn't take as long.

They returned to the farmhouse just before dawn. The horse-master’s wife Elaina was already at work in her garden, one of her basket already half filled with herbs and berries. She gave the pair nod in greeting as they approached, a knowing smirk on her lip.

“Fancied a stroll in the moonlight?” the older woman said with a chuckle. “With all this death and chaos going on it’s nice to see that love still blossoms.”

Kaunis was sure she was a violent shade of crimson, and looking over at Solas she saw he did not fair better, the freckles on his cheeks a bit more prominent when his cheeks were dusted pink. She wasn’t sure if the flutter in her stomach was from her nerves or what those pink cheeks may have conceded but before she could open her mouth to explain the old woman just laughed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell a soul.”she said with a wry smile. “Your friends are still asleep in their beds. Thought I’d get a head start on breakfast.” She handed the bald apostate the still empty basket beside her and nodded to the henhouse. “The two of you can make yourselves useful and gather up some eggs. I’m just about finished with these.”

Setting themselves to their task, careful to not startle the feathered charges, they worked in silence avoiding eye contact with each other for risk one would see the other’s face still flush with a fiery red blush. They made quick work of it, and once they had collected enough they headed back to the farmhouse. As they walked Lavellan let her eyes wander to the older elven mage, _‘Lovers? Where the Abyss did she come up with that idea?’_ she recalled their conversation on the rock, the seemingly harmless flirting, _'So there was some flirting.. No harm in that right?Nothing happened.. especially anything like that. Lethal'lan or not I still feel like at his worst he sees me as nothing.. at best, an intricate bauble he’s too stubborn to admit he can’t- or just flat out refuses to understand..’_ She unintentionally let out a heavy sigh at the thought, drawing the elven man’s gaze downward to meet her own. He offered her a small smile, but it seemed the older woman’s comment had weighed heavily on his mind as well, and it didn’t quite reach his eyes. His troubled thoughts mixing with the usual sadness that always seemed to reside in them. It took all her willpower to stay her hand that wanted so very much to touch his cheek and reassure him that all would be well. _'Creators.. Whatever we are- whatever this is.. I am in so much trouble.’_

“ if I have caused you trouble Ha'hren... It wasn’t my intention.” She tried to offer him a smile in return, but she knew it was lopsided at best. “I appreciate you keeping me company last night, and for your offer to teach me. But if it would be at the cost of your reputation-”  
A brief look of confusion and what she thought was anger swept across his features before slipping back into his unreadable mask.“I never meant to make you uncomfortable or to make you feel obligated to spend time with me.”

Her rambling attempt to apologize for whatever folly she believed she had created in her mind stopped him dead in his tracks. He continued to watch as her she carried on, no longer actually listening to what she saying. Her cheeks were an adorably dark shade of pink and she began to wring her hand the way she always did when she was nervous. His eyes drifted to her lips, the way she would bite her lower lip every so often, noting how she would do it often when she was troubled or overtly excited about a task, worrying the delicate peach flesh until it was slightly swollen. His thoughts drifted to ponder if her lips tasted like a peach as well before he caught her talking of ending their lessons before they even began that he snapped back to his senses. Ignoring the voice that protested such intimacy he pressed two fingers to her lips, effectively silencing and stunning her. She was invariably kind to a fault, openly acknowledging that she would put other’s happiness before her own, but he could not- would not allow her to do this. She seemed to have an open mind and was always eager to learn, not just from him, but from everyone she gathered around her. Dismissing an opportunity to widen her horizons, to learn what she she have known as her birthright, for fear of upsetting him was almost too much to bear.

“Telahna lethal'lan. Tel telsilal ma sildearal. Es sul'ema shivana sul'ama." He pressed his forehead to hers, he icy blue eyes never leaving her glowing sapphire one. "Tel sila deldhrua."  
  
She pulled away, her emotions overwhelming her, a single tear escaped her at his confession. He stopped her retreat with his free hand, cupping her face to pull her back to face him. Wiping the stray wet trail from her cheek.  
“Ha'mi'in mar rasha sildear da'lan, Ar ara'i ma."  
  
She embraced him. “Ma seranna Solas. That means more to me than you know.” She pulled back, wiping the unshed tears from eye with the back of her hand. “Let’s go inside. I’m sure by now the others are up and hungry too. I think we could all use a good meal before we head out.”  
His stomach gurgled in agreement, rising a laugh from them both before they went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Telahna lethal'lan. Tel telsilal ma sildearal. Es sul'ema shivana sul'ama.Tel sila deldhrua.  
> Hush friend, don’t worry about my happiness. It would be an honor, and a joy to teach you. Do not think otherwise.
> 
> Ha'mi'in mar rasha sildear da'lan, Ar ara'i ma.  
> Cast aside your dark thoughts little one, I am with you.
> 
> Ir abelas - I'm sorry
> 
> Ma seranna - Thank you


	17. Back in Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few weeks have been really hard. After coming to terms with some personal issues that I've been trying to ignore, I've decided it was time to put my notice in a work and look into relocating to a new area. I think it will be for the best, but I have no idea how its going to affect my schedule for the future. After October, my updates may take longer or may even stop for a few months until everything is settled, but I just wanted those of you reading this that I do not plan to stop. This has been an amazing outlet for my anxiety and I will do everything in my power to not let it go. I wanted to say a heartfelt thank you to all of you that have left Kudos or left a comment, or even just stopped in to read my nonsense.. it all means so much to me and I cherish you all for it. Thank you and I luff you all.

“Having the Herald address the Clerics is not a terrible idea,” mused Josephine.

They had arrived from Hinterlands only hours before but at Cassandra’s insistence the war council had gathered at once to discuss Mother Giselle’s plan. The four of them- the Seeker, the Spymaster, the Commander, the Ambassador, stood around the immense rough cut slab of a tree they used as a table bickering over their next move. Lavellan merely listened this time, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest as she quietly examined the pawns on the ornate table considering all possible angles.

“You can’t be serious,” Cullen snorted disdainfully.

“Mother Giselle isn’t wrong,” the Ambassador insisted. “At the moment, the Chantry’s only strength is that they are united in opinion.”

“And we should ignore the danger to the Herald,” Leliana asked angrily, gesturing exasperatedly at Kaunis.

“Let’s ask her,” Josephine said with forced lightness turning to the brooding elf. The elf’s brow furrowed as she continued to stared hard at the surface of the war table though not really seeing it.

“You want me to walk into a pit of vipers and you ask me that?” the elf said through clenched teeth. She took a deep breath to calm herself and let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m more concerned that this wont actually solve anything.” She had known from speaking with Mother Giselle that she would likely need to talk to the Clerics in the capital herself, but still it bothered her how frankly those gathered here spoke of a situation that was likely to get her killed or arrested. None of them would be risking as much as she was personally,considering that many in Val Royeaux still thought her the murderer of the Divine. There was also the matter of her background, she was Dalish, whose heritage alone brought enough conflict on its own in many parts of the world let alone in Orlais- and she denounced by the Chantry. It seemed as if the deck was stacked against her, but they would have play regardless if the game was rigged or not.

“They’re not vipers just because they like to hiss,” chided the Ambassador, though her words were gentle.

“Don’t underestimate the power of their words, Josie,” Leliana countered coming to Lavellan’s defense. “She has every right to be concerned. An angry mob will do you in just as quickly as a blade.”

”I have to agree with the Herald.” Cullen interjected. ”All this does in give credence to the idea that we should care what the Chantry says.”

“I will go with her,” said Cassandra stepping forward and giving the Herald a reassuring glance before eyeing each advisor in turn. “Mother Giselle said she could provide us names. Use them.”

“But why?” The Spymaster complained. “This is nothing but a…”

“What choice do we have, Leliana?” Cassandra asked, raising her arms and letting them fall in agitation. “Right now we can’t approach anyone for help with the Breach.” She shook her head in defeated frustration. Lavellan pushed off from her position against the wall and came to stand beside the Seeker, placing a reassuring hand on the woman’s shoulder she addressed the advisors as a whole.

“Cassandra is right. We have to use what influence we have to call the clerics together,” she said firmly, deciding for them. “Given their feelings about me, it likely won’t take long for them to gather.” _‘Even if means my own execution,’_ she thought grimly. “Once they are ready, we will see this through.” The elf looked at Cassandra, her head bowing a faction of an inch to the warrior. “Together.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
It had been two days since they arrived back in Haven and Lavellan had been swamped from the moment they crossed under the gate, whisked away to the war council without so much as the chance to set down her bag. She was grateful that she and her companions had at least been able to deliver some of the much needed supplies from the caches they had found to the refugees at the Cross Roads before leaving the Hinterlands. The thought of those people suffering any longer than was unfortunately necessary did not sit well with her. Granted they would likely be returning at some point should she survive her encounter with the Chantry. Commander Cullen assured her the he would be sending men in her absence to sent up and man the watchtowers she had set up locations for in the meantime.

After what felt like endless hours or bickering the advisors finally agreed that the journey to Val Royeaux would take place in a week’s time. Giving the Herald and her companions plenty of time to rejuvenate while Josephine and Leliana made the necessary arrangements for their arrival.  
Ducking into one of the unoccupied side rooms of the Chantry, clutching the parchment the Spymaster had slid silently into her hand as they departed the war room. Once the door was latched and she was satisfied that she would be undisturbed, she sank into one of the large chairs, eyes roaming the delicate script in an old familiar hand.

**_Kaunis Dhea,_ **

**_While it brings us all great sadness to hear of Mehanon’s fate. I want you to know I do not blame you Da’lan. I understood your reasoning for leaving with him, and I know that if you had it in your power, you would have saved him at any cost. As you acknowledged however, our agreement stands, and all further contact with our clan is hereby forbidden. You need not involve your Inquisition in our affairs, for we have established a foothold in Wycome for the time being. Despite what has happened in the past, I know you will make a name for yourself. Mehanon often spoke highly of you, even after. “She would do great things if given the chance” he would tell me. I believe his words, even now. You may no longer be one of us da’lan, but you will carry our name to whatever heights you take it. Only remember the cost._ **

**_Dareth Shiral_ **  
**_Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel_ **

The elven woman’s eyes stung. Although this was exactly the response she had anticipated from her former Keeper, it did not stop the words before her from blurring as she read the message once more. This time, she would not allow her emotions to take control, she would not allow the tears to fall. They would help no one. She was alone, an outcast, and once this was done she would walk her arulin’vir . The sooner she sealed the Breach, the better for everyone. Her eyes fell on her marked hand, a certain bald apostate coming to mind. His sad eyes and simple smile. _‘Maybe it would not be so lonely afterall... I wonder if he would come with me when this is done.. If either of us even live to see the end. We could explore the furthest depths of the wilds, discover old ruins to sleep in,’_ the corner of her lips pulled up into a small smile at the thought. _‘Perhaps he will teach me to journey the Fade as he does.’_ Shaking her head of those thoughts she frowned. “ Before I can dream of running away to the Fade with him, He needs to know the truth,” She spoke out loud to the silent room. “If he is not utterly repulsed by my actions, maybe then we can think on those happier thoughts.” She pulled her book out of her side pouch and sealed the letter in the opposite cover. _‘To remind you of the cost.’_

Wiping her dampened eyes and schooling her expression, the elf rose, leaving the shadows behind her as she made for the door to the world beyond the Chantry.

“Herald, if you have a moment?” Josephine called from behind her. Lavellan turned, a pleasant if fake smile snapping to her features.

“Did you need something, Ambassador?” She asked politely.

“Yes. Well not precisely but…Care to join me in my office?”

“Of course.” The human woman closed the door behind them as they entered, the heavy door making a soft clicking sound as it shut. Moving to take her seat behind her writing desk, Josephine motioned to the empty chair in front of it, offering it to Lavellan. “I should like to know if anyone here has treated you unkindly, Herald- for being an elf,” the ambassador asked awkwardly.

“If they are, they are being sneaky,” Lavellan said, lowering herself into the offered chair. “But I can deal with a few whispers and sideways looks.” Josephine made a tsking sound, shaking her head.

“I shall speak with the staff regarding such conduct,” the Antivan woman said gravely. “If we are to convince the world that Andraste’s Herald is an elf, the Inquisition must give you its utmost support. Stories of ‘wild Dalish elves’ have grown even more outrageous as people learn of you.”

“How have the rumors gotten worse?” the elven mage asked eyes narrowing in wary concern.

“I would prefer not to repeat them.” Josephine said, a note of distaste in her voice.

“Give me something,” The elven mage implored. The ambassador sighed, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she spoke.

“Stealing children. Selling peasants to slavers. Burning down villages. Using infants for blood magic,” she drawled. “Those are the stories about your fellow Dalish. I won’t repeat what they’ve said about you.” Kaunis shook her head in understanding, fingers kneading her brows.

“Isn’t the magic just as much a problem as my ears?” Looking up at the Ambassador once more she said, “I am rather a two for one deal when it comes to things the common folk are not a fan of.” Josephine let out a grim chuckle.

“It… depends which way the wind is blowing,” she said irritably. “Magic is meant to serve man, the Chant teaches. Close the Breach and we can claim that is why Andraste chose you. Hopefully, it will be enough to replace this gossip about the Dalish.” Lavellan frowned.

”Why not claim the Dalish can steal your breath away or turn into dragons while they are at it?” She let out a heavy sigh. ”Although now that I‘ve said that out loud someone probably already has.” She looked at the Antivan woman‘s concerned face as she nodded in agreement. “My point being, is that it is the humans telling those tales that are the first to take a knife to someone with pointed ears,” she grimace. “My clan has had to defend ourselves against them more times than I care to count.”

“Really?” The ambassador asked surprised and horrified. “I… had no idea. I will do what I can to end this slander, Herald,” she said earnestly. “It may help if I knew more about how you and your clan lived.” The elf’s smile was somewhat bittersweet.

“We are not so different from anyone else, Ambassador. Some of them may have you believe we were at the mercy of everything; foul weather, disease, village mobs.” Lavellan let out a heavy sigh. “But for me,wandering was not so bad. I enjoyed getting up before dawn, spending days on the hunt with my friend Mehanon.” A slight smile graced her blush wine colored lips. “I used to spend weeks exploring the forest with him. The trees, the animals, the waterfalls. Ancient ruins lost for ages. It was heaven to me.”

“You make it sound idyllic.” The Ambassador smiled. “Haven is so far away from home. You must miss the people of your clan,” she said compassionately.

“There was once a time I would have said yes,” Lavellan conceded heavily. She liked Josephine. The woman was considerate, kind, and genuinely interested in those around her. The curiosity she showed for Lavellan and her clan seemed pure in intent. She was a woman who acknowledged her limited understand and sought to expand it. Lavellan admired that about her. “But what has been done is done. I was more of a solitary child growing up. Aside from Mehanon, I spent much of my time alone. The Dalish won’t weep for me. Some may not even notice I’m gone.”

“Believe me, they’ll have noticed." Josie said with a small frown.“I will say, if I have learned one thing Herald, it is that sometimes our lives are not entirely our own. Whether you’re with them or not, being the Clan of the Herald of Andraste will mark them in history.” It was meant as a comfort though it had quite opposite effect.

“I worry about that,” Kaunis said sourly. “Elves and fame tend to go poorly together. Despite their feeling for me, I hope my clan doesn’t suffer for it.”

“I see.” The ambassador frowned, considering. “We can make inquires as to how they fair if it worries you,” she offered. “Perhaps the Inquisition could lend a hand.” Lavellan shook her head, “Leliana has already tried reaching out to my people, and they have respectfully declined any aid. I can only hope that they will be safe, wherever their wandering takes them..” She rose from her chair, giving the Ambassador a worn smile before politely excusing herself.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Solas had spent the better part of his day outside his hut reading. As the last light of the day lingered over the mountain he watched as Lavellan came trudging up the steps from the lower level of the town where her cabin lay. He watched with mild interest as the elven woman moved about by the main fire pit, settling down in Varric’s usual spot as she busied herself with her knapsack. Pulling out a small book of her own she looked up and met his gaze, waving him over to join her. The tall elven man smiled. Sliding a braided cord of linen to mark his place he tucked his reading material under his arm as he made his way down the steps.

“I thought maybe you might like to sit with me by the fire while you studied.” She said patting the seat beside her. “ I could also use your assistance, if you don’t mind.” She held up the small book in her hand. “I feel like I have been staring at this for hours, trying to add what I could from the our trip, but I can’t help but feel like I’m missing something.”

“May I?” He asked gesturing towards the tome. She hesitated slightly, but nodded, sliding the keepsake into his palm.

Thumbing through the pages he noted the detailed maps and notations in a pen he did not recognize before it switched over to a more familiar hand. The previous owners script was meticulous and precise, the drawings of the flora and fauna were technically to a fault, it seemed more like a textbook than a hand written piece. Her hand was different, the script and creatures she drew seemed to leap off the pages. His lip lifted in amusement at the small amount of color she would add to bring life to her pages.

“It was a gift from Mehanon,” she supplied, watching him turn each page thoughtfully. “He made it for when I would eventually leave my clan, he wanted me to add to it.” she let out a small sigh. “ I feel as though my end is not nearly as helpful, but I like to think it makes it more mine that way.”

The older elf nodded in agreement. “As it should be. I can not think of a better gift than to give one a chance to explore their own opportunities, you add what is enjoyable to you, as you should. Let no one tell you otherwise.” He continued to flip through each page, stopping only when he found a familiar face staring back at him.

“Void take me! I forgot about those!” She scrambled to snatch the book away but he held her back with his palm as he stretched his arm out of reach playfully. “None of you were supposed to see those!” she cried out, frantically trying to squirm out of his grasp.

“Nonsense Da’lan” He said with a mirthful grin. “I’m sure the Seeker would be delighted to know you draw her when she isn’t looking. Master Tethras as well.”

“Solas,” she all but whined, “please don’t tell them. Its awkward enough as it is.” she stopped struggling and plopped back into her chair. “I guess it doesn’t matter, it was only a matter of time before someone saw them,” she gave him a half hearted smile. “You are all the closest thing I have to a family now, you are all precious. I just wanted to make sure I had something to remember you all when this was over.”

He settled the book back in his lap and looked over the pages.There were several pictures of the Seeker in mid-battle, roaring in triumph as she laid another demon low. Varric was also depicted in similar fashion, Bianca at the ready, the look of determination on his face seemed like it would almost wink if you stared at it long enough.

“These are very well done Lethal'lan. You have a knack for capturing motion. If I did not know better I would have thought you were doing this during battle instead of casting spells.”

“My dreams help.” she smiled coltishly. “I used to draw all the time when I was younger. It is how I discovered my magic was different. The wisps would come and help me replay what I was trying to put on paper. I like to think it was a Creativity spirit that sent them,” she laughed “though I do not know if those actually exist. It has been a very long time since I’ve done anything like that.. I forgot how calming it is.” She gestured back to the book. “There is more, though I am slightly embarrassed to admit it.”

He eyed her quizzically “Dare I look then? I can only imagine what colorful images you have devised for your dear advisors.”

Casting her a devilish grin. she merely rolled her eyed in response. Her cheek turning a beautiful shade of Embrium red.  
“Just turn the page already.”

Turning the page he found himself staring at his own figure. He was in the middle of casting what appeared to be one of his frost spells. There were other smaller sketches of him through the other page, but what caught his eye was the small portrait she had done in the bottom corner. It was like looking in a mirror, and her choice to color nothing but the soft icy blue of his eyes did not go unnoticed. His hand hovered over it, taking in the details, the small scar above his eyebrow, the dimple in his chin, there was even the hint of fuzz where he kept his head shaved close. She had seen it all, and cataloged its memory to keep with her. Even the sadness in his gaze was piercing. _‘This is how she sees me?’_

She shuffled uncomfortably in her chair at his silence. “ I told you it was awkward.. I can remove them if you want, but I hope you don’t.. I rather like that you’re in there... Despite our disagreements, you are special to me Solas. I want to remember you when this is over. That you were real.”  
  
Her words struck a nerve in him, causing him to snap the book shut with a clap. Regaining his composure he deposited the book tenderly into her open hand. “As would I, Lethal'lan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven translations
> 
> arulin’vir - lonely path


	18. Unexpected Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at some mild fluffiness.. hope it works. Heading to Val Royeaux after this, may condense some parts as we move the story along.. I have no idea how many chapters this will end up being.. but I don't want to drag through every little mission (I am a completionist at heart.. but I honestly couldn't do that to you all)

He stood in the shallows of the riverbed, sand slowly burying his toes as it was swept away with the current. Small tadpoles darted to and fro in the swirling pods as they hid from the stalking fish nearby. The air was thick and humid, well into the dog days of summer, and the cool water was a sweet relief from the what possibly was days of walking. As the water splashed around his shins it seemed to coax him further, teasing him with the idea of taking few blissful moments to cool off his overheated body.

“I didn’t expect to find you here.” a soft voice chuckled. “though all things considered I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Solas jumped. He turned back to the shore to find Kaunis sitting on the half submerged fallen tree that sheltered the small cove.

“My apologies, Lethal'lan. I was not aware this was your dream. Admittedly, it is... different than the others.” he bowed his head as he waded back to stand beneath her perch.

Lavellan shrugged. “I think because this is less a memory and more an actual dream. I couldn’t tell you if this place actually exists in the waking world, but its where I go when I am.. content.” She slid down the slick moss-eaten trunk barely making a splash as she landed beside him. “My 'Happy place’ as it were.” She waded to the shallows “Come on, I guess this is as good a place to start as any.”

He followed after her as she wandered further into the soothing waters, “Start?” He tilted his head slightly in confusion. The water had gotten deep enough that neither could touch the bottom, letting the current pull the further downstream she continued to slowly make her way to the other shore. The water in her hair glistened like a thousand tiny wisps as she surfaced a few feet ahead of him.

She stopped mid stroke as she turned back to face him a small pout on her lip. “My lessons. I hope you haven’t decided to change your mind after all about teaching me.”

Dawning realization shook him from his daze. “Of course not Lethal'lan. I just did not want you to feel pressured if you were not ready.”

She gave him a firm nod before diving under the water, popping up much closer. She leaned in close, and for a split second the apostate froze. Her sapphire eyes sparkled as she watched him expectantly, her breath was warm and inviting, her blush pink lips pulled into a mischievous smile before letting out that beautiful laugh.  
“Sometimes I feel like I’m the one pressuring you Solas,” She pulled away, dipping under the water’s surface once more. The warmth she left lingered, it took a painstakingly long moment to come back to his senses. The desire to give chase was almost overwhelming, but there was too much to be done now. If she was willing to learn from him he would not shy away this opportunity. When she resurfaced she was nearly to the other shore. “Are you coming Fade-walker? Or will you make me come get you?” Her tone was full of mirth, her laugh carrying across the rushing water.

“I don’t know Lethal'lan,” He replied with a playful grin. “I fear I may have gotten a cramp, I may require some assistance. Old age and such you know.” He watched as she dove beneath the surface once more, prepared this time for her arrival. When she did not surface a moment of panic struck him. He dove under the surface kicking his legs as hard as he could where she disappeared. The water was clear but he could see no sign of her. He felt out for the mark twisting and turning in the water when he felt it.

“Cramp my ass, you swim just fine Lethal'lin.” Kaunis laughed as she tread water behind him. Her smile faded and brow furrowed as took in his panicked expression. “What’s wrong?”

He let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“Solas?” she pressed her hands to his chest to push herself away. Concerned written across her features. “Solas what happened?”

He wiped the damp hair from her face as he pressed his forehead to hers willing himself to calm down. “I thought I lost you.”

“Lost me? I was right here the whole time.” she cupped his cheek in her glowing palm. “I’ll always be right beside you.” She offered him a small smile. “ Lets get out of the water, the other shore is not far, I thought it would be better to show you what I’ve already learned, so you will better know what to teach me, but if you’d rather wait for another night I understand.”

He shook his head, “No Lethal'lan, I am fine. Really. I am curious to see what you have mastered on your own.”

“I don’t know if I’d say I mastered any of it, but between Ghi’lan’s guidance and my own fumbling, I think I have something to work off of. But I must admit its nothing like any of the things I’ve read other dreamers could do.”

Several wisps appeared at her mental command, and with nothing but a nod the area around her changed. Where there was once the humid forest they now stood in quiet meadow. Pulling the fade around her to boost her mana she summoned more wisps. This time the tiny spirits changed, turning into a herd of stampeding rams. Her face contorted in concentration as she focused on a single point in the meadow, the grass swaying like it was caught within a sudden whirlpool. Green light illuminated her face as she held her hand high, using the mark as a focus she drove an invisible spike into the center of the vortex. Panicked bleating and a tangle of furry limbs tumbled wildly as the rams were dragged towards the epicenter until they were smothered by one of her barriers. Freeing the wisps from her trap and she knelt down on one knee, catching her breath while she pulled at the Fade once more to replace her mana.

Solas watched her intently throughout her demonstration, utterly fascinated. _‘What is she?’_ She was correct in her assumption that she was not like the other Dreamers. Not even in the times of Arlathan had he seen anyone wield the Fade as she had.

“I think I may have gotten a little carried away.” she laughed breathlessly. “ Give me a moment and I can continue.”

He knelt beside her, lifting her chin to meet his intense gaze. “You have always been able to do this?” His icy blue eyes searched her aquamarine ones as she struggled to find suitable words while adjusting to his forwardness. She pulled away from his grasp as he continued to gaze at her in wonder, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she smiled.

“It used to be a lot harder to control.” She held up her marked hand. “This has actually helped me considerably. Before it was like trying to cast a spell without a staff, I could do it, but I couldn’t maintain it for long and it eats up a lot of my mana without a focus. If I’m not careful it puts me in more danger than when I started.” She waved her hand in front of her scarred eye. “The mana reserve I use for the glyph is not permanent, if I use too much my vision starts to go. I’ve managed before without it, but its a scenario I try to avoid if possible.”

He took her marked hand in his own, turning it over he traced the scar on her palm, the magic flickered at its original master’s touch. It had grown larger since he had last inspected it, the tendrils of his magic creeping further up her arm. Regret and despair pulled at him as he once more tried to slow it progress to no avail.

“Ir abelas Lethal'lan. If only this wasn’t your burden to bear.”

“I am not afraid of death, Solas. Fate has a way of making things happen for a reason. If I never received this mark, I never would have been a part of the Inquisition. I wouldn’t know Cassandra or Varric. I wouldn’t be here right now, with you. There are worse things, and who knows, Fate may decide it has another path for me after all.” She cupped his cheek, and this time he leaned into her touch. “I may be mostly blind Solas, but that does not mean I don’t know there are many paths before me. If you’ll have me, we can find the way together.” She pressed her lips to his forehead, before her sense could talk her out of her boldness.

The meadow around them began to fade, the dusty green hue eating away at the once sharp details.

“I guess our time is up tonight.” She smiled, though it did not quite reach her eyes this time around. “Will you join me for breakfast later? I’d like to hear your opinion on a few things. Maybe some pointers?”

The bald apostate chuckled. “Of course Lethal'lan. You’ve given me much to think about. I will offer what assistance I can.”


	19. Val Royeaux

“Sue las rage len?” The words tumbled clumsily from the Seeker‘s lips.

“Sou'alas'rajelan.”

“Forget it Sunflower, she’s never going to get it.” Varric chirped from his smaller mount behind the pair. They were well on their way to the Orlesian capital, its glistening towers already in view in the distance.

“Of course she will, it’ll just take practice.” The female mage said with a smile.

The dwarf shrugged with a smirk. “Well I’m willing to bet ten silver that the only two people capable of even spelling that mouthful let alone speak it would be you and Chuckles here. I doubt even Daisy could. And she’s one of the most brilliantly strange elves I know.”

“Pray we don’t stumble on any Dalish on our trip then, I’m sure the Keepers may surprise you.”

Speaking of the Dalish still left an unsavory taste in Solas’ mouth, but he held his tongue. While her own clan was vastly different that the ones he had encountered in his journey before their meetings, he could not help but bristle at just how little her fellow clans resembled those he strove to bring back. He sincerely hoped they would not encounter any others of her people, lest she be gravely disappointed in what she’d find.

“Sou'alas' rage lon” The Seeker tried again. Varric’s dismissal and apparent challenge seem to bolster her attempts.

“So close! Sou'alas' _rajelan_.” The way she practically purred the end of the word made the apostate’s pulse quicken. While she had had some prior knowledge to the old language, one of the ‘perks,’ as she had put it, of being her Keeper’s First for a time, it was still brutally mangled as so many of the things left to her generation. He had given her some minor advice on the correct pronunciations while they discussed things over breakfast and pride bloomed in his chest as she took to it like a fish to water. She spoke the language as it should be, and every word that flowed from her was like listening to an enchanting melody.

“Perhaps for now I will just stick with Common.” Cassandra said with a slight huff. “There is clearly an elegance to your language that I lack.”

“Oh don’t be like that Cass.” Lavellan said with a frown. “You’ll get it.” She cast her fellow mage a side glance and a mirthful grin. “Perhaps it is because I am not an adequate enough teacher.” She reached into the pouch at her side and pulled out her coin purse. “In fact, I’m so confident that with Solas teaching you, that I’m willing to bet this shiny gold piece right here that you will not only learn how to say it, but you be saying it before we leave Val Royeaux.  
Cassandra seemed to both blanch and sneer in the same breath at other woman’s declaration. The elven man also couldn’t help but stare at his companion as though she had just suddenly grown a second head.

“Thats a steep wager Sunflower, are you sure you have that much faith in our fine Seeker here?”

“Absolutely!” She fired the warrior one of brilliant smiles. That seemed to ease the tension in the other woman’s stance. Turning back to meet his gaze she sent him a much softer somewhat apologetic smile as if to say, "If its okay with you." he reassured her with a firm nod brightening her smile once more. 

“Well I think I’ll just stick to what I know, thank you very much.” The dwarf shifted in his saddle, coming to ride along side Solas and his own steed. “Anyway, since we’re on this subject.. How did you figure out she was a - what did you call it- Force mage?- anyway Chuckles?” He shot the apostate a knowing grin.

Solas watched his fellow mage perk up at the dwarf’s question, but did not make any motion to turn around again.

“I must admit Master Tethras, I may have stumbled upon it accidentally. I searched far into the Fade and I have not seen anything quite like the magic our Herald possesses. I have discovered two possible options that apply, but for now, the Herald and I agree that with what we know at present, that she is indeed at the very least, a Sou'alas'rajelan. ”

“What was the other option?” Cassandra asked curiously. She cast a look between the woman beside her back to him.

“Yeah. You’ve piqued my interest Sunflower.”

The marked woman shrugged, “There is not a whole lot to go on, and honestly I’m sceptical myself, but our Fade-walking friend here thinks I have to potential to be some kind of Fade/Rift Mage.”

“A Sou'i've'an'thanelan, yes.” Solas supplied. “Though as I said I have only whispers from ancient spirits of knowledge to go off of. I do believe, that with all the circumstances surrounding what happened with the Breach and the Temple, that it is not above the realm of possibility.”  
She managed to sneak a glance back at the pair, a small smile plastered on her lips. “It is.. fascinating to think we stand in the presence of something that has not existed since before even the time of Arlathan.”

“Fascinating he says. Careful Chuckles, or someone might start to think your optimism is showing.” The stout man said with a hearty laugh.

“Ah yes. We wouldn’t want that now would we?” The ‘Herald’ called from ahead of them. “Who else would we turn to be grim at fatalistic?” She tossed her head back and that beautiful laugh sang out again. She had decided to pull her long cornflower tresses into a simple bun for this journey allowing the elven man full view of her elegantly long neck, he had not known he was staring so opening until Varric nudged him sharply. Looking down at the man Varric just shook his head with a smile.

“I don’t know if she’s even realized it yet Chuckles.. but aside from maybe the Seeker, shes oblivious to everything, you’d have to be blind to not see you got it bad.”

“I do not have any idea what you’re talking about Child of the Stone.” He lied, even as he stole another glance at the elf riding ahead of him.

“Yeah, _sure_ you don’t. And I’m actually the King of the Anderfels.” The dwarf all but glared at the man, rolling his eyes. “She’s a good kid, woman rather, we’d both do well to remember that. Just don’t- don’t do anything that will require a visit from Bianca and I okay? I like you Chuckles, I don’t want to have to pick a side.. cause if I do it will be hers. Understand?”

He frowned slightly at the shorter man’s thinly veiled threat, “Master Tethas, I would think you a lesser man if you did not. I pray only that that day never comes.”

With a firm nod the burly dwarf pressed his steed forward, continuing his crusade of pestering the Seeker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As the small group crossed the causeway that led to the gates of Val Royeaux, Kaunis Lavellan was beginning to feel very out of place. It was bad enough she was an elf but the closer they got to the city the more self-consciously aware she became of her vallaslin, ears, staff, and, most of all, her glowing left hand. The feeling only worsened as they passed an Orlesian couple that was strolling toward them. The pair seemed to be enjoying the fresh breezes off the mirrored lake the city floated upon until the woman caught sight of the travelers, Kaunis in particular, so shocked by her appearance that she gasped and stumbled backward a pace before grabbing the arm of her companion and fleeing. ‘ _Well that’s not a good sign_ ,’ thought the marked elf nervously.

“Seeker, I think they know we’re here,” Varric said softly, voice anxious, eyes darting around them.

“You’re skills of observation never fall to impress me, Varric,” Cassandra said dryly, but Kaunis could see how the warrior’s shoulders had tightened, the fingers of her sword hand twitching. She was going to comment on it when a short hooded woman came running up to them. The emblem of Inquisition affixed to her shoulder.

“My lady Herald,” she said bowing.

“There’s no need for that, really,” said Lavellan wearily, looking around quickly. She stuck out enough without people bowing to her so publicly.

“You’re one of Leliana’s people,” said Cassandra quickly eyeing the clasp over the woman’s collar bone. “What have you found?”

“The Chantry Mothers await you, but… so do a great many Templars.”

“Fantastic,” the dalish woman grumbled.

“There are templars here?” The Seeker asked alarmed. The rogue nodded vigorously.

“People seem to think the templars will protect them from… from the Inquisition,” she said hesitantly as if anxious about being overheard in the all but deserted city entrance. “They are gathering on the other side of the market. I think that is where the templars intend to meet you.”

“They wish to protect the people from us!” Snarled Cassandra in disgusted surprise.

“Protect them from the blasphemous ‘Herald of Andraste,’ I’d say,” said Kaunis, darkly.

“Surely they can not think such a thing!” the spy proclaimed in protest. Lavellan smiled slightly at the young woman’s indignation on her behalf.

“Why not?” Solas replied, eyebrow quirking. “They wouldn’t be the only ones.”

“We knew something like this might happen,” agreed the elven woman. “It shouldn’t come as a surprise.”

“Only one thing to do then,” sighed Cassandra, rolling a shoulder and walking slowly but steadily toward the city gates. Fingers twitching a few inches away from the hilt of her sword, preparing herself for the worst should it come to that.

“You think the Order has returned to the fold, maybe,” asked Varric keeping pace. “To deal with us upstarts?”

“I know Lord Seeker Lucius,” Cassandra said vehemently. “I can’t imagine him coming to the Chantry’s defense. Not after all that occurred.”

“So the potential for trouble has increased twofold,” Kaunis sighed nodding her head.

“Perhaps,” Cassandra agreed grudgingly. She turned once more to the young spy. “Return to Haven. Someone will need to inform them if we are… delayed.”

“As you say, My Lady,” said the agent. She scurried off.

“I love how you say ‘delayed,’” Varric glowered, “when what you really mean is ‘thrown in prison’ or ‘killed.’”

“And here I thought things were getting too quiet,” said Kaunis.

 

“Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!” Revered Mother Hevara shouted to the crowded market around her as Kaunis and her companions approached. “Together we mourn our Divine. Her naive and beautiful heart silenced by treachery.” Her eyes locked on the dalish elf with the glowing hand. “You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more. Behold! The so called ‘Herald of Andraste’ claiming to rise where our Beloved fell.” She pointed accusingly at Kaunis, the eyes of the crowd following her direction. Grasps and cries going up around them. Kaunis stared straight ahead at the cleric, unflinching, head high. “We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no elf in our hour of need!” All around her, she heard whispers and jeers.

“Bloody knife-ear.”

“Savages. The lot of them.”

“Those hideous tattoos. The Maker pick her? An elf? Laughable.” The corner of Kaunis’s nose and lip twitched in the faintest of snarls.

“Filthy scum.”

“We should cut her throat now.”

“It’s better than her deserves.”

“I make no such claim!” Kaunis shouted at the Revered Mother, voice defiant and proud, letting it carry to all the gathered clerics and city folk as if she had not heard them. She refused feel any shame for who and what she was. She had not asked for any of this. The crowd fell instantly silent around her, mutters dying in their throats. “I came here only to speak! I wasn’t sent here by Andraste or the Maker! I am simply trying to close the Breach!” she continued. “It threatens us all!”

“It’s true!” Cassandra said stepping up beside Lavellan. “The Inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it is too late!”

Templars began to march into the market from one of the narrow side streets. Ranks and ranks of them. Boots thudding in eery synchronization. Kaunis’s stomach sank. While she was sure she had paled a few shades at the sight of the soldiers, she kept her fear from showing on her face.

“It is already too late!” The Revered Mother spat at them, hand outstretched toward the incoming troops.

Kaunis’s chest tightened at the way the men looked at her. Their sneering leader marched onto the platform on which the clerics stood.

“The templars have returned to the Chantry!” Mother Hevara was shouting. “They will face this Inquisition and the people will be safe once more!” The cleric declared in triumph.

But as the Lord Seeker passed her, his scribe struck her hard in the back of the head and she fell with a cry. The gathered crowd gasped in bewilderment.

“Still yourself!” The Lord Seeker rumbled, taking a shocked templar guard by the breast plate and straightening him before the man could bend to help the fallen woman. “She is beneath us.” His words were meant to comfort the soldier but they only seemed to unsettle him further.

“How dare you!” Kaunis barked taking a step forward, her fear having turned to rage. She did not like the Revered Mother much at the moment but to strike her down like that? It made the elf’s pulse sing in her ears, her vision narrow. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Their claim to authority is an insult!” The Lord Seeker spat turning to her, disdain written across his pale waxy features, dark hair slicked back and bound in a greasy ponytail. “Much like your own!”

“Lord Seeker Lucius,” Cassandra began, approaching him even as she appealed to him, “it is imperative that we speak with…”

“You will not address me,” he growled, voice low and threatening. Cassandra stopped short, eyes going wide in shock.

“Lord Seeker?” She asked, brows knitting in confusion.

“Creating a heretically movement,” he said contemptuously. “Raising up a puppet as Andraste’s prophet. You should be ashamed.” He shook his head as he stared her down, face a mask of utter disgust. “You should all be ashamed!” He shouted at the gathered crowd. “The templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages. You are the ones who have failed. You who leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear! If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine!”

“If you’re not here to help the Chantry,” Kaunis bristled, “then you just came to make speeches!”

“I came to see what frightens old women so. And to laugh,” Lucius mocked.

“But Lord Seeker, what if she really was sent by the Maker?” It was the young man who Lucius had spoken to earlier. “What if…”

“You are called to a higher purpose,” said the Lord Seeker’s scribe. “Do not question.” The young soldier fell quiet. Lines of worry and doubt creased his dark skin as he glanced from the Seeker to Lavellan and back again. Unconvinced and questioning.

“I will make the templar order a power that stands alone against the void,” Lucius declared to the crowded market. “We deserve recognition. Independence. You have shown me nothing. And the Inquisition… less than nothing!” He turned to his men. “Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!” The templars immediately snapped back into order. Not a boot out of place as they stood ready in their crisp rows.

They marched from the city, feet beating out an ominous rhythm against the cobble stones, armor rattling and clanking.

“Charming fellow, isn’t he?” grumbled Varric. Kaunis only glared after the man, not trusting herself to speak.

“Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?” Cassandra exclaimed.

“Do you know him well?” asked Solas, turning to look at her.

“He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago. After Lord Seeker Lambert’s death,” she said. “He was always a decent man. Never given to ambition and grandstanding.” She shook her head in disbelief.

“That seems to have changed,” the dalish woman snarled under her breath.

“This is very bizarre,” Cassandra said anxiously.

“Well it doesn’t look like we’ll be getting the templars to help us after all,” sighed Kaunis eyes following the path the soldiers had taken.

“I wouldn’t write them off so quickly,” cautioned Cassandra. “There must be those in the Order who see what he has become.” She shook her head in confused anger. “Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others. I’m sure Cullen, in particular, would want to know.” The Herald nodded, but instead of making for the city gate she moved toward the platform where the Revered Mother still lay sprawled on the ground.

“Here,” she said softly, getting a shoulder under the elderly woman’s arm, “let me help you.”

“This victory must please you greatly, Seeker Cassandra,” the woman hissed as Kaunis lowered her into a chair.

“We came here seeking only to speak with the Mothers,” Cassandra said defiantly, chin raised. “This is not our doing, but your’s.”  
“And you had no part in forcing our hand?” The Reverend Mother’s eyes narrowed threateningly. “Do not delude yourself,” she chided waving the elf and her aid way harshly. Kaunis felt heat rising within her again but stepped back silently. If the woman did not wish her help, she would not force it upon her. “Now we are being shown up by our own templars! In front of everyone! And my fellow clerics are scattered to the wind along with their convictions.” She turned to face Kaunis in full, glaring at her as if the dalish elf was an affront to everything she held dear. In a way, Kaunis supposed she was. “Just tell me one thing,” she said through a tight jaw, nose wrinkled in distaste. “If you do not believe you are the Marker’s chosen, then what are you?” Lavellan met her gaze evenly.

“Someone who can help close the Breach,” she said simply and firmly. “And end this madness.” The Revered Mother’s features smoothed a little and she looked down, head bowed.

“That is… more comforting than you might imagine,” she said softly. “I suppose it is out of our hands now.” Looking up once more she said more firmly, “we shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come.”

“You’re obviously skeptical,” Kaunis said flatly, tilting her head to one side, “what do you believe I am?”

“Our Divine, Her Holiness, is dead. I have seen evidence for everything, except, what would comfort me.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“For you to be true, a great many things must be false,” the Revered Mother said wearily. “And if you are false, a great many things must have failed. There is chaos ahead, whatever your intentions.”

“So what happens now?” Kaunis asked, perhaps a bit more harshly than she had intended. “Will the Chantry continue to denounce me?”

“We have already done so,” Mother Hevara chuckled grimly. “And what good has it done us? Now it falls on us to select a new Divine, if we can, and leave the next step to her.”

“Provided a selection is even possible?” glowered Cassandra.

“Any Reverend Mother who could have followed Justinia died at the Conclave,” the cleric admitted. “What becomes of us, and your Inquisition, is in the Maker’s hands now.” There was silence for a time, no one quite knowing what to say next.

Lavellan stared around the market, mind wandering as she retraced the steps the templars had taken out of the city. Their dimming ranks still visible but fading as they marched. She turned to the Revered Mother once more.

“Where is the Lord Seeker taking the templars? Do you have any idea?”

“I can’t begin to guess the Lord Seeker’s mind,” she said, anger tinting the words. “He could not have abandoned his intended role more completely.”

“There must be sense to what we can’t see,” Cassandra said frustrated, trying to work through the puzzle for any hints she may have missed.

“Must there?” Solas asked simply.

“Rebellion seems popular in certain quarters, doesn’t it Seeker,” the Revered Mother pointed out not overly unkindly. “Is crafting the templars into a new power really any worse than declaring a viral to the Chantry itself?” Cassandra’s wince was barely perceivable but there all the same.

“What were you hoping the Lord Seeker would do exactly?” Varric asked the cleric.

“Put aside his war against the mages and find common purpose in something much more dire,” she said bitterly. “Obviously, he has other plans. With the Knights-Vigilant slain at the Conclave, there is nothing more we can do.”

“Perhaps, we can do something,” said Cassandra gesturing to the Inquisition agents and their Herald.

“I’d like to believe that, Seeker. I truly would,” Revered Mother Hevara said quietly. “I suppose we can expect renewed effort against the mages from him and yet more chaos.” A terrifying thought occurred to Kaunis.

“How many templars turned on the Chantry exactly?” she asked, eyes narrowing in thought. Cassandra’s head whipped to look at her, brow furrowed in confusion then quiet horror as she saw where the elf was going with the question.

“They rebelled across Thedas,” The Revered Mother said weakly. “A few remain loyal but not enough to call them the Order.” She gestured with one papery hand at that city around them. “The White Spire here in the Capital was the largest garrison. Now it stands empty. How far has faith wained, I wonder. Perhaps more shall flock to the Lord Seeker’s banner now.”

“All those templars,” breathed Varric.

“He has built himself an army,” Solas agreed grimly. “Or, perhaps, commandeered one.”

“How are people responding to all this?” Cassandra asked quietly.

“Despair. Fear.” The Revered Mother shrugged, features dark and sad. “They mourn Her Holiness.” She looked upward. “The people look to the sky and wonder how long before terror comes for us all. There must be a way through this. Is it you?” She gestured to Kaunis and the Inquisition agents. “The templars?” She motioned to the disappearing forms on the horizon. “The Maker’s will?” The Revered Mother glanced at the sky then downward at her feet shaking her head. “We abandoned our duties, we servants of the faith. Now we can only pray.”

“There has got to be a way to calm everything down and clean up this mess,” Kaunis hissed to herself, beginning to pace.

“I hope against hope that is the case,” the cleric said, voice heavy.

“It’s not too late,” Cassandra insisted. “The Chantry could still help us. Be a guiding force for the people.”

“If only that were true, Seeker.”

“What’s to stop you from trying?” asked Kaunis, stopping to look at the woman.

“We are not looking for a winning horse,” the elderly woman sighed, her true age showing as she favored Kaunis with a patient though weary expression. “We are simply trying to do the right thing.” The woman grimaced.

“Come on, Cassandra,” Kaunis said, eyes narrowed, taking the Seeker’s arm gently. “We should go. This woman has told us all she can. It’s been a long day and she should rest.” Cassandra’s jaw was a tight, as were her shoulders, but she allowed herself to be led away.

 

They had only arrived in Val Royeaux that morning and Kaunis was loath to be on the road again so soon.

“Let’s at least get something proper to eat before leaving,” the dalish woman suggested. “A real lunch or something.”

“A meal would be a good idea,” conceded Cassandra.

“That’s assuming they will serve us at all,” Solas pointed out, gesturing to Lavellan and himself. “We are in Orlais, are we not.”

Kaunis glanced around, once more aware that they were two elves, a dwarf, and a very shouty woman in the middle of the Orlesian Empire.

“He has a point, Seeker,” rumbled Varric.

“Creators, I’m getting tired of this shit,” Lavellan breathed, rubbing her temple with her marked hand. “Forget I said anything, let’s just get out of here.”

“Nonsense. I will have words with anyone who seeks to cause trouble simple because you two are elven,” Cassandra snarled. “We do not have time for such petty biases and now that it has been mentioned, I am hungry.”

“While I agree on the biases part, are threats really the best course of ac…” Solas trailed off at the scowl Cassandra gave him. “Ah. I see. Let me not stand in the way then.”  
They followed the Seeker as she stalked toward a cafe in a quiet shaded alcove, away from most prying eyes.  
Now that the worse of the day was over, she hoped at least, Lavellan took the time to marvel at the city around them. It was truly spectacular. Beautiful ivory buildings reached for the sapphire sky high above. Brightly colored banners and drapes adorned even the plainest of walls. Reflected sunlight from the surrounding watery basin danced on the walls of every side street.

The elven woman wished she could explore the city, seek out its wonders, but was ever so painfully aware of the looks of those around her. Shop doors shuttering as they passed. Merchants turning abruptly from their direction to face away. Residents, shoppers, and passersby muttering, sneering, and pointing. They could not make her feel more unwanted if they tried. An ugly stain on such a lovely city, she thought.

“Um. Sunflower,” Varric said nudging her hip with his elbow. “I think that messenger is trying to get your attention.” Sure enough, a young man in robes of one of the many Orlesian Houses- which one Lavellan couldn’t even begin to guess- was waving to the Herald.

“Just a minute, Cass,” Kaunis said before breaking away from the group. The man greeted her politely and handed over a note with a short message from his mistress. Then he excused himself and strode away.

 

  
**You are cordially invited to attend my salon held at the Chateau of Duke Bastien De Ghislain.**

**Yours,**  
**Vivienne De Fer**  
**First Enchanter of Montsimmard**  
**Enchanter to the Imperial Court**

 

“Huh,” Kaunis said upon reading the note.

“What is it, Herald?” asked the Seeker.

“It would seem I have been invited to the Salon of one Vivienne De Fer.” She looked at her companions, eyebrows raising. “I didn't realize I'd need a dress for this trip.”

 

They continued on their path toward the cafe when a arrow came whizzing out of nowhere, burying itself between the cobblestones not two meters from Lavellan’s feet.

“What was that?” Cassandra jumped searching the rooftops, hand on her blade, ready to draw at the first sign of attack.

“It… is a message,” said Solas, plucking the small slip of brilliantly red paper from the arrow’s shaft. “A rather odd message,” he amended. Kaunis took it from him. The script was scrawling, with doodles all over the edges of the page.

“Keep an eye open for out of place red things,” the elven woman said tucking the note in her pocket. Cassandra’s eyes narrowed.

“And why is that?”

“Might be of some importance,” Kaunis shrugged. “Now. Food?”

Apart from some sideways looks and few knife-ear comments, their meal was relatively uneventfully. The Seeker was apparently scary enough to dissuade anything more aggressive and while the owner did not seem pleased to serve them he had thought it a better option than telling the sword wielding Right Hand of the fallen Divine “No."

"Sou'alas'rajelan" Cassandra said triumphly.

"HA!" The Herald practically leapt from her seat to hug the standoffish woman, who visibly flinched for a moment as the smaller woman wrapped her arms around her. "I knew you could do it!" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
She stared up at the huge statues of Andraste and Mafareth that flanked the road as they left the city gates, studying their features. Kaunis wondered what the Bride of the Maker would say upon meeting her ‘Herald.’ Would she be disappointed that she was an elf? Then again Shartan was an elf - as much as Orlais may wish to forget that fact- and they had been good friends and allies. He had been her Champion even.

Distracted as Kaunis was, she visibly jumped when a woman stepped out from behind a pillar only a pace or so ahead, blocking her path.

“If I might have a moment of your time,” the dark haired elven mage said politely.

“Grand Enchanter Fiona?” Cassandra asked in suspicious surprise.

“Leader of the Mage Rebellion,” Solas said bowing slightly, one eyebrow lifting. “Is it not dangerous for you to be here?”

“I heard of this gathering and I wanted to see the fabled ‘Herald of Andraste’ with my own eyes,” she said to Solas and the Seeker. Then she spoke directly to Lavellan. “If it is help with the Breach you seek, perhaps you should look among your fellow mages.” She had a smooth voice. Soft and rich like velvet.

“I’m surprised the leader of the Mages wasn’t at the Conclave,” Kaunis said off handedly, head titling as she eyed the Grand Enchanter.

“Yes,” agreed Cassandra. “You were supposed to be and yet somehow you avoided death.”

“As did the Lord Seeker, you learned,” the slight woman pointed out. “Both of us sent negotiators in our stead in case it was a trap.”

“A wise move,” Kaunis said, lips twitching in a smirk.

“I won’t pretend I’m not glad to live,” Fiona said giving the Herald a slight nod before adding, “I lost many dear friends that day. It disgusts me to think the Templars will get away with it. I’m hoping you won’t let them.” Kaunis lifted her chin, eyeing the the woman thoughtfully.

“So you think the templars are responsible?”

“Why wouldn’t she,” drawled Cassandra disapprovingly.

“Lucius hardly seems broken up over his loses,” the Grand Enchanter said ignoring the Seeker. “If he is concerned about them at all.” Kaunis dipped her head.

“Not exactly my favorite fellow,” she acknowledged.

“You heard him. You think he wouldn’t happily kill the Divine to turn people against us?” Fiona asked, arms out stretched for emphases. “Yes. I think he did it. More than I think you did it, at any rate.”

“Fair enough, I suppose,” said Kaunis. “Does that mean the mages will help us?”

“We’re willing to discuss it with the Inquisition at least,” Fiona said hesitantly, cooly. “Consider this an invitation to Redcliffe. Come, meet with the mages. An alliance could help us both after all.” She turned to slip once more into the shadows, but paused to look back at Lavellan. “I hope to see you there. Au revoir, My Lady Herald.”

“That was… Interesting, to say the least,” said Lavellan staring after where Fiona had vanished into the shadows, eyes narrowing in thought.

“Indeed,” nodded Solas. “Something to look into perhaps.”

“Agreed,” she said slowly, turning to continue on their path out of the city.


	20. Red Jenny and the Iron Lady

The oddly placed red items they had discovered around Val Royeaux seemed to indicate a meeting place and time with someone, or a group of some kind, called the Friends of Red Jenny. Following the rather vague instructions, Kaunis and the others found themselves heading towards the shadier parts of the lower districts.

“Well this certainly is giving me good vibes.” The marked elf smiled, reaching for her staff as another set of shutters slammed shut.

“Your ability to find the humor in all this is always very reassuring Herald.” the Seeker scoffed drawing her own blade.

“What can I say?” The Dalish woman shrugged. “Its one of my more redeeming qualities.” she shifted her tone as they rounded the corner. “But all joking aside, let’s get this over with shall we?”

“It’s the Inquisition!” A guard shouted as Lavellan and the others entered the narrow alley. Fighting broke out almost immediately. Falling into their now automatic routine the group made quick work of the so called mercenaries.

“Well they know who I work for,” Kaunis said dryly stepping over a body and heading for the stairs to the courtyard above. “Now let’s see who we have to thank for their hospitality.” Casting a look back a her companions and with a firm nod that they were fine to continue she pushed open the large door.

“The Herald of Andraste,” a flashy little man said as she and her companions passed through the narrow gate into the manor’s main yard. “How much did you expend to discover me? It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!” The Dalish elf blinked several times at the smaller man, brows furrowed in utter bewilderment.

“I don’t have any idea who you even are,” Kaunis said truthfully.

“You don’t fool me,” he said proudly, a turn of his head emphasizing each word comically. “I’m too important for this to be an accident! My efforts will survive in victories against you as well as…”

“Just say ‘what,’” said an elven girl in a torn red hunters dress appearing out of the shadows, arrow held ready, aimed at the feisty fellow.

“What is the-” his words were cut short as her arrow burrowed through his throat and out the back of his neck in a spray of blood. He fell in a messy heap. The archer let out a disgusted sound.

  
“Squishy one,” she groaned, “but you heard me right?” she said to Kaunis. “‘Just say what.’ Rich tits always try for more than they deserve. Blah blah blah.” She ripped the arrow from his throat without preamble. “‘Obey me. Arrow in my face,’” the blond elf said mockingly to the dead man. Or about him. Lavellan wasn’t quite sure. The archer turned to her sighing. “So you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you’re…” her face fell into glower. “And you’re an elf.” Her eyes narrowed.

“So are you,” Kaunis pointed out. The blond’s lip pulled up in a slight snarl.

“Well… hope you’re no too elfy,” she said. “Huh. It’s all good, in’t it?” her voice becoming light and twittery once more. “The important thing is… you glow?” she said gesturing to Kaunis’s hand. “You’re the Herald thingy.”

“Some believe I’m the Herald of Andraste,” the Dalish elf conceded, unsure what to make of this new comer. “But who are you? And what’s this about?”

“No idea!” the girl exclaimed casting a glance at the dead man. “I don’t know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look at him.”

“Your people?” the Herald asked, head tilting. “Elves?” The strange girl laughed mockingly.

“No. People people. Name’s Sera. This is cover,” she said motioning to a stack of boxes, “get ‘round it… For the reinforcements.”

At that moment, the Dalish mage heard voices shouting, raising an alarm. She spun, bringing her staff to the ready. As did her companions.

“Don’t worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed,” the girl said stifling a giggle as she fit an arrow to string. “They’ve got no breeches!” Kaunis cast a mystified look at the blonde elf, utterly lost.

Guards began to pour into the court yard. Sure enough, every single one of them was bare below the belt. ‘Well... That’s different alright’, Kaunis thought stifling a snort of her own.

“Bunch of nutters,” shouted the elven girl with a giggle, bow string singing.

“Why didn’t you take their weapons,” snarled a disgusted Cassandra as she charged down a guard. He made a rather meatier sound than he may have otherwise due to exposed skin slapping against her shield and then the stone floor.

“Because,” the girl cackled. “No breeches!”

It was decidedly not the most tasteful battle Kaunis had ever engaged in. In truth, as she sent another small group of men skidding bare bottomed across the ground as she pulled at the Fade to trap them together for the others to pick off, she felt like this wasn’t really a fair fight. Between Solas’ Ice spells freezing the men in place or to each other while Cassandra barreled through them, taking them out at the knee or thigh. Or Varric deploying his caltrops just as the she set another trap. ‘Take advantage of the advantages while you can I guess.’ she shrugged as the final man fell to Cassandra’s blade.

“Well that certainly was more of Orlais than I anticipated seeing when I left for this trip,” Lavellan said as she scratched the back of her neck as she looked around. “Hey Cass. Is it going to be like this every time I visit new country?” Cassandra let out a disgusted growl as she wiped down her blade.

“Friends really came through with that tip,” the blond elf said barely containing her giggles as she stepped over a dead man and strode their way. “No breeches!” She doubled over as she guffawed. “So Herald of Andraste,” she said straightening, suddenly serious. Her mood swings were going to give Kaunis whiplash if they continued like this. “You’re a strange one. I like’d to join.”

“Join?” the Dalish woman asked, brow raising, as she slid her staff back into its accustomed spot. “How about we get to know each other first? You know. Names and such?”

“One name,” the girl said. “No. Wait. Two. It’s… well it’s like this, I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends- The Friends of Red Jenny. That’s me!” She said pressing spread fingers to her chest. “Well I’m one. So is a fence in Mumfore. A woman in Kirkwall.” She counted them on her fingers distractedly, eyes glazed in thought. “There were three in Starkhaven. Brothers or something. It’s just a name, yeah?” she said once more meeting Kaunis’s gaze directly. “It lets little people- Friends- be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I’m Sera.” The elf hooked a thumb at herself. “The Friends of Red Jenny are sort of out there.” She waved absently around them. “I use them to help you. Plus arrows.”

“The Inquisition has spies already,” Lavellan said trying to puzzle out the woman’s meaning. “Can you add to these professionals?”

“Here’s how it is.” Sera held out her hands to demonstrate. “You important people are up here shoving your cods around. Blah blah. ‘I’ll crush you.’ ‘I’ll crush you.’ ‘Oo, I’ll crush you.’” Her voice grew higher and higher as she mimicked the “important people” even adding kissing noises at the end. Kaunis’s eyebrows rose. “Ahem,” the small elf said shaking herself, getting back on track. “Then you’ve got cloaks and spy kings. Like this tit,” she said motioning to the fellow she’d put an arrow in to start with. “Or was he one of the knives, all serious with his… little knife.” She visibly choked down a cackle at the innuendo. Then became quite serious once more. “All those secrets and what gave him up? Some house boy who don’t know shite but knows a bad person when he sees one. So no. I’m not knifey-shiv dark all hidden. But if you don’t listen down here too, you risk your breeches. Like those guards. I stole their…” her voice trailed off, edged in giggles before she shifted into a reserved mask, almost angry. Kaunis couldn’t decide if her mood swings were adorable or frightening. Perhaps somewhere in between. “Look. Do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal,” she said emphatically. “Like you do.”

“Back there you wanted to know if I glowed,” Kaunis said, eyes narrowing as she studied the younger woman. “Why?”

“That’s what you do in’t?” Sera said as if it should be obvious, eyes darting to the older elven woman’s marked hand. “You walked out of somewhere and now you glow. Andraste’s Herald,” she said almost reverently. “True or not, it seemed like the easiest way to know it was you.”

“True or not?” 

“Well that’s what they say and all. Look. Don’t get ahead, yeah. I want to help this… whatever it is… Inquisition.”

  
“Alright, Sera,” Kaunis said slowly, eyeing her even as a sly grin began to spread. “I can use you and your ‘Friends.’”

“Yes!” the girl exclaimed. “Getting good before you’re too big to like! That’ll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus extra breeches because I have all these… You have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, Haven. See ya there, Herald,” she said turning away with a little happy hop. “This will be grand!”

As they watched the spry girl dart away the marked elf began to pat her pockets, spinning as she checked over her shoulder.

”What are you doing Herald?” Cassandra asked concerned, ”Are you missing something?”

”No. I‘m just looking.” She continued to twirl. “Do I have a sign on me or something? 'Only elves that hate elves need apply’?” She flashed Solas a devilish grin. The taller elf just scoffed and rolled his eyes as he walked away. “Hey I won you over eventually didn’t I, _Lethal'lin_?” she laughed.

”I suppose you did Lethal'lan,” his lip turned in a slight smirk. ”It‘s only a matter of time before you persuade her to join the dark side.”

”Hey! You make it sound like I‘m some kind of cultist."

“He’s got a point Sunflower,”Varric chimed in playfully. “You do have a strange way of drawing people in and changing their minds.. Maybe I should get in contact with Daisy, see if your using some weird type of blood magic on us or something.”

”Guys.. I was only kidding.” Lavellan said with a slight pout. ”Besides.. We all know Cassandra would beat my ass if she caught me doing that.”

The Seeker let out a rare laugh. “That’s putting it lightly.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Halt!” the armed guard shouted as they approached. “No entry without an invitation!” The man was easily twice the size of the Commander, and held none of the handsome ex-Templar’s better qualities.

“Do you mean this?” Kaunis asked handing the large surly man the notice she received from the courtier.

The man’s eyes narrowed as he took the paper from her roughly. Face set in a deep scowl he returned the invitation. “Very well. But the others,” He nodded to her companions, “Will have to wait outside.

“I hardly think that’s appropriate” Cassandra said angrily.

Placing her hand on the Seeker’s shoulder the Dalish elf offered her nod of assurance. 

“I’ll be alright Cass, don’t worry. If anything happens I’m sure I’ll figure out a way to signal you.” she dropped her voice to just barely a whisper. “But if you’re gonna wipe the floor with that guy, at least make sure I can watch.” She smiled as she gave the woman a tight squeeze.

“Alright good ser,” She said turning back to the man, “I’m ready to meet Madame De Fer.”

With one last distasteful look the guard stepped aside to let the young mage pass.

“Lady Lavellan on behalf of the Inquisition,” the a sharply dressed steward announced as Kaunis strolled into the hall in her well worn traveling gear.

It was a lovely place to be sure, elegantly titled and lavishly decorated. A tinkling fountain cast rippling light and shadow over the high painted ceiling. A live band was tucked neatly into an alcove. Their music filled the hall. The elf felt mildly bad for tracking dusty inside.

It was certainly the nicest affair Kaunis had ever been invited to. Then again, it was the first she had ever been invited to, so there was that. As the dalish elf walked among the masked faces, soft soled shoes making little sound on the marble floor, she began to wish her companions were with her, not waiting for her outside. Cassandra as back up in case this too turned out to be a trap. Solas because he was a fellow elven apostate- they could share in the quirked eyebrows and muttered whispers. And Varric because his retelling was bound to be amusing.

“What a pleasure to meet you, My Lady,” said a kindly shorter fellow wearing a golden mask, approaching her as she stood awkwardly by the fountain. “Seeing the same faces at every event becomes so tiresome.” Kaunis bowed her head to him politely, unsure what to say exactly. This was far outside her experiences. “So you must be a guest of Madame De Fer? Or are you here for Duke Bastien?”

“Madame De Fer invited me,” the Herald said conversationally. “I’ve heard very little about Duke Bastien.”

“He hasn’t been seen much at court lately,” said the man’s companion coming to join them, long gown whispering across the floor as she moved. She had a high musical voice and, like the man beside her, it was heavily accented.

“His business with the Council of Heralds often takes him away from home for long periods,” the man explained. “It can’t be good for a man of his years.”

“And of course there is the civil war!” the woman added. “Bastien probably wishes to distance himself from the actions of his one time son-in-law.”

“Tearing up the Dales in a foolish bid for power? It will end in disgrace for Gaspard. Everyone knows it,” the Orlesian man said with distain.

“I see,” said Lavellan, though she honestly did not. There was clearly a great deal more going on in Orlais than just the Chantry/Templar strife and the Breach. It was something she would have to ask Leliana about later.

“Are you here of business?” The elegantly dressed woman asked brightly. “I have heard the most curious tales of you. I can not imagine half of them are true,” she said earnestly.

“What have you heard exactly?” The elf asked hesitantly, an eye brow quirking.

“Some say that when the Veil opened, Andraste herself delivered you from the Fade.”

“Some of those story tellers may have gotten carried away,” Kaunis smiled.

“But only for the best effect,” the woman giggled. “The Inquisition is a ripe subject for wild tales.”

“The Inquisition? Ha! What a load of pig shit,” said a new comer as he strode down one of the graceful stairways nearby. “Washed up Sisters and crazed Seekers. No one can take them seriously. Everyone knows it’s just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power.”

“I’ve never made any claims to holiness,” Kaunis said flatly. “What’s your point?” _‘Perhaps it was a good thing Cassandra had remained outside, as entertaining as it would have been to watch her set this asshole straight.’_

“In front of all these people,” he said with a sweeping gesture, “you admit to being a pretentious usurper? We know what your Inquisition truly is. If you were a woman of honor, you would step outside and answer to charges.”

He reached over his shoulder for the long knife strapped there. Kaunis made to move, to prepare for the attack. However, in that instant the man was frozen in place, the crackling of ice echoing off the walls as the band fell silent. The Herald looked up in confusion just as a tall, regal woman started to descend the stairs toward them. Hips sway exaggeratedly with each slow purposeful step, allowing for the most dramatic entrance possible. 

“My dear Marquis, how unkind of you to use such language in my house to my guests.” The dark woman clothed in form fitted white and silver corset and leggings purred. Her outfit included a high collar and elaborate horned head dress and mask that lent her quite the striking silhouette. Her voice was pleasant, but it was laced ever so delicately with venom. “You know such rudeness is intolerable.” Teeth showing in a brilliant smile against her ebony skin. Eyes flashing dangerously as she walked passed him, hand brushing gently over his shoulder.

“Ah… Madame Vivienne! I.. I humbly beg your pardon,” he gasped in horrified surprise.

“You should,” she said bluntly. “Whatever am I going to do with you, my dear?” The graceful woman studied him for a moment, arm crossed over her chest, chin resting in the long fingers of one hand, head tilted to the side as if inspecting a statue or painting. Then she turned to Lavellan. “You’re the wounded party in this unfortunate affair. What would you have me do with this foolish foolish man?” Kaunis stared hard at the Marquis before replying in a similarly pleasant aloof tone.

“I think the Marquis has seen the error of his ways.” The Enchantress nodded turning back to the unfortunate man.

“By the grace of Andraste you have your life, my dear,” the woman said snapping her fingers and releasing him from her spell. “Do be more careful with it.”

The Marquis straightened his coat and made hastily for the door without another word. Other guests snickered and pointed as he passed. The woman gestured to the band and they took up their instruments. Music once again filled the air. 

“I’m delighted you could attend this little gathering. I’ve so wanted to meet you,” the woman said looping her arm through Kaunis’s and leading her up to the quieter second floor.

They came to a stop by a row of gigantic windows looking out on the well manicured court yard, gates, and city beyond. Kaunis could just barely make out her companions waiting for her beside the elegant wrought iron gate. 

Thick brocade curtains were pulled aside and bound by golden cording on either side of the great windows. Cool evening light streaming through the glass and pooled on the gleaming floor. It was lovely spot for a private chat.

“Allow me to introduce myself,” the woman said. “I am Vivienne, First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court.” 

“Kaunis Dhea Lavellan, formerly of Clan Lavellan, and now the ‘Herald of Andraste’ or so everyone keeps saying,” the elf replied mirroring Vivienne’s bow. “Your salon has certainly exceed my expectations so far.”

“I’m glad to keep you entertained, my dear,” she beamed. “I wanted to meet face to face. It is important to consider one’s connections carefully.” She gave Lavellan a knowing conspiratorial smile. “With Divine Justinia dead and the Chantry is in shambles, only the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people.” 

“Then I assume you have something to offer us,” Kaunis said leaning casually against a window sill. “I don’t think you would invite me here just to exchange pleasant greetings.”

 “I do,” chuckled the Enchanter. “Myself. I am well versed in the politics of the Orlesian Empire. I know every member of the Imperial Court personally. I have all the resources remaining to the Circle at my disposal. And I am a mage of no small talent.” She smiled that beautiful smile again. “And as the leader of the last loyal mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I led my assistance to your cause.”

“You say the last of the loyal mages, but loyal to whom, I wonder,” Kaunis said lightly. 

“To the people of Thedas of course,” replied Vivienne. “We have not forgotten the commandment as some have. That magic exist to serve man. I support any effort to restore such order.” 

“So you’re in favor of returning the mages to the Circle?” 

“Where else can mages safely learn to master their talents?”

“I can think of a few…” but the Enchanter seemed not to hear her. Or choose not to.

“We need an institution to protect and nurture magic. Maker knows, magic will find neither on its own.” Lavellan blinked, utter unimpressed. She cocked an eyebrow at the woman, making sure to keep her expression carefully neutral.

She did not know what to make of Vivienne. The enchantress was pleasant enough but something about her made the elf not want to turn her back to her for long. The hushed voices that called her the ‘Iron Lady’ as they walked the corridor made a lot more sense now. Still she could indeed offer a great deal to the Inquisition, not only with her own personal strength as a mage but her knowledge and influence within the Imperial Court of Orlais and its noble house, as well as the support of the Circle mages.

For all of Vivienne’s tack and decorum however, she seemed to think Kaunis would agree with her on the topic of mages belonging in Circle Towers. Perhaps it was the whole ‘Herald of Andraste’ thing that threw the Enchanter off but it should have been as plain as the writing on Lavellan’s face, that the elf was no Circle mage, had never been a Circle mage, and had no intention of ever becoming a Circle mage. As much as Kaunis recoiled at the notion of mages once more being forced into Chantry’s towers as Vivienne seemed to want, the Inquisition needed all the help it could get and Kaunis had to shove her personal beliefs aside for the greater good.

“Will that do?” The Enchanter chuckled, her laugh light and lovely and somehow false. “I think there is much I can offer you and your Inquisition, my dear. Influence and knowledge of the Imperial Court among them.”

_‘Oh Solas is gonna love you,’_ Lavellan thought dryly, shaking Vivienne’s hand and welcoming her to the Inquisition. _‘I’m sure they’ll be bestest friends.. like Varric and Cassandra. I wonder if the Creators are doing this to me on purpose.’_

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Go well?” asked Varric as Kaunis rejoined her companions. She left out a single dry laugh. “So… no?” The elven woman favored him with a poorly feigned grin, eyes narrowed. 

“We have ourselves a First Enchanter with intimate knowledge of the Imperial court and rather… strict views on mages,” Kaunis said as politely as possible through gritted teeth. “I’m certain she will be a valuable asset to the Inquisition..”

She began down the road in the direction of their next stop, shoulders squared as she stalked forward. The others falling in step behind her. 

“Just don’t leave her alone with me for too long. Or Solas. On second thought, don’t leave her alone with Solas period. After Sera, I don’t need another reason to make you hate me,” she frown looking at the taller elf.

 


	21. Divide and Conquer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short update.. I really wanted to have this chapter include both Blackwall and Iron Bull, however this fought me every step of the way and no matter how I went about it I wasn't 100% happy with it. I will most likely be updating this chapter once I can get everything back in control again. I'm sorry its been so long, like I said October has been a crazy month for me, and i'm honestly not sure if its going to get better any time soon, but I will try my best to get my next part up in less time.

The several weeks that followed the meeting in Val Royeaux passed by so fleetly that Solas barely had time to get his head straight. With the number of places that required the Inquisition’s aid growing each day, it was at Lavellan’s insistence they had separated into two groups in order to cover more ground. His group, consisting of Varric and the First Enchanter, which Kaunis apologized to him profusely before her own departure that it could not be helped, would be headed back to the Hinterlands. Tasked with meeting one Warden Blackwall for any information on the disappearance of the other Ferelden and Orlesian Grey Wardens. The Warden’s involvement was, as he was told, a special request from Sister Nightingale. Reports from one of the elven man’s associates revealed that the Nightingale’s concerns on this matter were not just on a professional level but a personal one for the woman as well. It appeared as though the secretive woman was at one time very close with the female Warden many called the Hero of Ferelden during the Fifth Blight. As recent news talk of corruption in the Ferelden Warden ranks began to fester, the Hero without any notice vacated her place on the throne alongside King Alistair before disappearing altogether in the recent months without a word. It seemed neither the Spymaster or his own spies have been able to locate her.

They had found the man with relative ease, on the lake not far from one of their own camps. The ensuing skirmish with the several bandits were quickly dispatched as well. It appeared as though that the men had also sought out the warrior, their reasons unclear, but in their search began attacking other villagers with little to no remorse as well. Although the Warden had no information that would assist Nightingale in her search, at Varric’s prodding Blackwall joined them as they secured several new agents for both the Inquisition and himself. Now safely back at Haven, Solas found himself restless as they all waited for the return of the Dalish mage and her party.

Cassandra and Sera had joined Lavellan to the Fallow Mire to mount a rescue for several Inquisition scouts abducted by a group of hostile Avvar. A little more than a week after Solas and the others returned to Haven, a small group of injured men had arrived safely from the Mire, escorted by a mountainous Avvar man named Sky Watcher. One of the injured scouts forwarded a letter from Lavellan to the ambassador that the Avvar man was to be treated fairly as a new member of the Inquisition. A separate letter from the Seeker had also stated that the main party would be slightly delayed and would be sending more information in the days to follow. That had been nearly a week since then and they had all begun to grow restless. Varric and Blackwall spent much of their time in the tavern, the latter trying his best to placate the dwarven storyteller with tales of his youth, though talking of his past clearly made the man uncomfortable. The apostate found himself walking the outer wall of the town, his feet often leading him past the old Apothecary’s home and down towards the frozen lake. Staring out into the wilderness he scanned the sky for any signs of messenger ravens. The urge to slip into the Fade to search for the missing mage was all too tempting, but he knew it would be too early in the day for her to be sleeping. The shuffle of armor and a light cough behind him drew him from his thoughts.

“Excuse me ser, are you the one they call Solas?”

The apostate turned to face the soldier, his grip on his staff tightening just so. “I suppose I could be. You however, should state your business, I do not recall seeing you in Haven. What are you doing here soldier?”

The young man bowed slightly before standing tall in salute, “My apologies. I know how this appears, but I meant no ill will. I’ve got a message for the Inquisition, but I’m having a hard time getting anyone to talk to me, I have word from your Herald. She said to find an elf name Solas should I have any trouble.”

Solas gave the man a sharp withering glare. “Did she now?”

The soldier shuffled his feet slightly, obviously uncomfortable. “She did. Said to tell him she’d probably make you angry with her that she didn’t come herself, and that you’d probably still be sore with her for sticking you with the stuck up Iron Lady.” The young man pulled out a small piece of folded parchment, “She also gave me this ser.”

Taking the parchment, he opened it carefully, the intricate details of her familiar style jumped off the page immediately. There were no words, just a beautifully sketched grey halla with green eyes. The small gesture was a code they had agreed upon, the Halla meant she was safe, and the tension in his shoulders eased slightly. But he would not relax completely until he had more answers.

“What is your name soldier?” he asked firmly.

“Cremisius Aclassi, with the Bull’s Chargers mercenary company. We work mostly out of Orlais and Nevarra ser. My company commander Iron Bull and the rest of the men came into contact with your Herald on our way to the Storm Coast, we had gotten word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering there. She asked that I come here to ask that you meet us there.”

“Iron Bull?” a knot of dread settled in the apostate’s stomach.

“He’s one of those Qunari." Cremisius confirmed. “The big guys with the horns? Despite what you may hear about them, he’s professional, he leads from the front and he pays well. And he’s hell of a lot smarter than the last bastard I worked for. He still surprises me though, this is the first time he’s gone out of his way to pick a side.”

“I see, how exactly did your Iron Bull find our Herald again?” Distrust still coloring his words.

The man seemed a bit put off by the elf’s tone, “Listen, I know what you’re thinking, but Iron Bull wants to work for the Inquisition, he thinks you’re doing good work. We found your Herald in the Southern Hills, her group was pretty banged up from whatever she had been doing out there. Had our medic Stitches patch them up before we even realized who they were. When Bull told her about what was going on at the Coast she insisted on helping, but said you and your team would be needed also, so they sent me and here I am.” He let out a frustrated sigh, “If you’re looking for references, we have plenty. Ask around Val Royeaux, we’re loyal, we’re tough, and we don’t break contracts.” He cocked his head proudly and he continued, “We’re the best you’ll find, bring whomever you like and come to the Storm Coast and you can see us in action.”

Solas folded the drawing carefully before securing it in one of his pouches. He leveled the young man with one more critical glare before letting out an annoyed huff.

“The Herald requires our assistance, I will not ignore her call. Come with me while I inform the others.”


	22. Gathering for the Charge

Gathering Varric and Blackwall took little time, both men all but leaping from their places in the tavern to get their gear prepared for the trip. After listening to the soldier’s story firsthand the Grey Warden took Krem and headed straight to the forge to get their gear fitted and weapons sharpened.

“Doesn’t hurt to be ready for anything.” the older man said flatly, “I’ve heard Darkspawn roam that area as well, can’t be too careful.”

“We’ll meet you at the gate, Chuckles.” Varric said grimly. The shorter man cast a glance towards the Chantry. “Should I get the Iron Lady?”

Solas let out a slightly irritated huff, “No, I should do it. No point in putting it off any longer. Let her say what she wishes, it changes nothing.”

The storyteller gave the apostate a firm nod before heading back to his quarters. “While you’re at it, might as well let Red know we’re heading out. I’ll let Curly know the situation too when I get Hero and our new friend.”

With a curt nod Solas made his way up the steps to the Chantry, making sure to duck into the Nightingale’s tent to inform her of the current events. The fire-haired rogue stood inside with one of her scouts and a raven, her face set its usual grim line as she listened to the man’s report. She kept her stance aloof, only her hawk-eyed glaze shifted to acknowledge the tall elf enter.

“Ah Solas, I have just been informed of our newest guest, I take it you will be departing shortly?”  
The apostate could sense the woman‘s irritation at his failure to report sooner, but little could be done about it now. He knew she would not reprimand him in front of on of her people, but the look she sent him said it would not be forgotten and would be discussed later.

“My apologies for not coming to inform you sooner, I am on my way to inform the Grand Enchanter as well.”

“Inform me of what, darling?” The ebony skinned mage entered with a graceful sweep. Her snarled lip twisted into a sweet smile as she slid deftly into the only available seat in the tent. “Solas darling, if you finally wish to have instruction in proper magical attacks, you needn’t bother our dear Nightingale. You know where to find me."

“Of course Enchanter. Perhaps when I do, you will direct me to a Circle mage who does not front-load her barriers?”  
The female mage bristled at his quip, but before she could counter with more than an icy glare the Spymaster intercepted the courtly woman with one of her own schooled smiles.

“That is enough. Madam Vivienne, the Herald has requested that those able are to join her at the Storm Coast, she wishes to aid a mercenary group on the trail of some Vinatori agents seen there.”

The Enchanter narrowed her eyes at the redhead slightly, obviously put off that she would be denied her chance to retaliate. Just when it seemed neither woman would relent the Enchanter rolled her eyes and sighed. “And what of our defenses here at Haven? Do you really think it wise darling to have all of us racing out into the wilderness with only a handful of men left to defend this place?”

Crossing her arms across her chest Leliana set the other woman with a hard look, “I assure you Grand Enchanter, between my scouts and Commander Cullen’s men, we are anything but defenseless here.”

“I’m sure they are fine men and woman my dear,” the enchanter slid her cold mask of indifference back into place, “But are they prepared to handle assaults of the magical sort? With the Mage-Templar conflict at its peak, what is to keep things from escalating right here on your doorstep? And what of the Breach? Surely the you do not ignore the risks of having our fellow mages tempted by the demons that spew out of that abomination with every passing hour. I do not deny the Commander’s abilities as a Ex-Templar, but even with his handful of followers, do you honestly believe they could handle an Abomination on top of everything else going on?”

“What would you suggest then?” Solas all but spat out. The woman was truly infuriating. He had seen through her the moment she had arrived, joining them if for no other reason than so that she could use them to advance her own position. though admittedly her ties to the court were useful, Josephine capitalizing on her connections the moment the ravens arrived that they enlisted the Enchanter’s aid.

“Now Darling, no need to get so hostile. Whatever would our dear Herald say if she saw her apostate all riled up and frightening the poor townsfolk.” She smiled demurely eyes darting over his shoulder. Following her line of sight he noticed the small group that had congregated nearby, all watch with mixed looks of confusion and fear. The Iron Lady let out a low, dark, chuckle. “She is not here to defend you Apostate. This is not your precious Fade. I hope you can take care of yourself, should we encounter anything outside your experience.”

Angry that he has slipped into her trap Solas willed himself to calm before he responded. “That is correct, Enchanter, this is not the Fade, and I will try, in my own fumbling way, to learn from how you helped seal the rifts at Haven..” he paused thoughtfully. “Ah, wait. My memory misleads me. You were not there.” He had to withhold the smile that dared to tilt his lip upward as his comment made it mark. Vivienne’s eyes nearly caught fire as she wound up with an instant venomous remark.

“That is quite enough from both of you.” Leliana stepped in sharply before the argument led to magical blows. “Madam Vivienne, if you wish to stay behind to assist in fortification, I would gladly accept your aid, Solas, I have a missive for you to deliver to the Herald, as soon as you and the others are ready, I will have Charter bring it to your quarters.” turning her back to the anxious crowd she settled both parties with a crippling glare. “Josie has enough to deal with from the nobles without the two of you acting like children.” she scolded in a hushed whisper. “If you cannot get along fine, but you WILL work together so help the Maker. Is that understood?”

“Crystal, Darling.” With that the Enchanter gave the Nightingale a slight bow and just as she had entered, turned with a grand flourish of her cape before disappearing back inside the Chantry.

Now with the Spymaster‘s glare directed completely at him, Solas bowed his head in apology.“My apologies, I should not have let my temper get the better of me.”

“No. You shouldn’t have. Do not forget that madam Vivienne is an accomplished player of the Game, as well as a talented mage. She does not have to fight you to strike where it hurts. Do not give her more fuel than she already has. Now go on, Charter should have already delivered the missive to Varric. Find the Herald and the others, I will send a raven to Scout Harding and her men to meet you there. Good luck.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There you are!” Lavellan yelled over the howling wind. “I was afraid Krem got lost and you never got my message!”  
Jumping down from the rock face she had used for lookout the slim elf greeted her companions with a bright smile.

”Oh you know us Sunflower, always fashionably late.” Varric gave her a knowing wink. “I’m sure if Chuckles could have Fade-stepped us all here we would have been here before you.

“The others are at camp setting up with Lace. Krem, Iron Bull and the others are heading to the beach. He said to tell you to meet them there, you’d know what to do.”

The soldier gave the woman a curt nod before heading off to join his crew. Solas watched her as she turned, noting the slight limp she now walked with, and carefully wrapped bandage on her right shoulder.

“We were told that you were injured when the Chargers found you,” he stated flatly.

“Krem told you that huh?” She stared down at ground and kicked at one of the loose stones. “I guess it was too much to hope that he’d leave that part out huh.” Her face scrunched in a slightly pouted scowl as the rain poured off her cowl in rivets. “Well, the Mire was pretty much what we expected, gross and wet. But on top of the hostile Avvar, there was some kind plague a while back and the whole place is ripe with undead. If the water shifted even the slightest bit they would crawl out in packs. By the time we made it to the Chief’s son’s holdup, we were a little worse for wear. Cass and Sera wanted to make camp but I was so afraid that if we waited any longer they’d kill the hostages..” Her eyes lost focus as she recalled the memory. Her frown deepened before she refocused and sighed heavily. “So we went in. To put it lightly, he “caught us without our breeches” as Sera would say. I was exhausted and my barriers weren’t holding up like they usually do. If Cass didn’t use her shield to block at the last second I probably would’ve lost my arm.. if not my whole right side. It was a stupid mistake. I could have gotten everyone killed. The blow broke Cassandra’s arm and Sera got hit with one of the Avvar’s toxic arrows.. I was able to slow it down but the marsh wasn’t helping and I was terrified that if the poison didn’t kill her, that an infection would.” She looked up at him sadly. “We had only just cleared the mire and were miles from the nearest town. If we hadn’t run into the Chargers when we did... I don’t know what would’ve happened.”

The heavy rain made it hard to tell if she had tears in her eyes. Nonetheless it was obvious the guilt still gnawed at her. While the end result had not played out as she had hoped, she understood now that her selflessness at times bordered on reckless and he hoped that this would help her recognize the difference. She held so many admirable qualities that so few had in this age, he did not wish to see this one mistake cripple and corrupt her spirit. At the end of the day she had made the decision no one could. The elder mage considered her story, and it was very likely that if she had not acted when she did, the hostages would have certainly been lost. She would undoubtedly learn from this and use this knowledge to come to better outcomes in the future. Wishing he could find the proper words to comfort her, he was saved once again by the dwarven rogue.  
  
“Sunflower, don’t beat yourself up so much. Mistakes happen. It’s how we learn. You guys are here, I’m sure the Seeker and Buttercup will say the same thing. Well at least until the Seeker knows I’m here.. then she might kill you. After me, of course.”

Kaunis laughed. It was small and half hearted, but the chime lingered in the air like a summer breeze. Solas decided then and there that if there was ever a thing to jealous of, it was Varric’s ability to brighten the mood.

“Thanks Varric. Come on, Harding and the others are probably wondering what’s keeping us. Solas, if you want to check out Stitches handiwork on Sera and Cass, I’d appreciate it. We both did the best we could, but I’d feel better knowing you looked too.”

He met her eyes and offered her a reassuring nod. “Of course, Lethallan. I would like to check your wound as well if thats alright.”  
  
“Don’t worry about me, it looks worse that it is.” before he could object she held up her marked hand to stop him. “but if it will make you feel better you can look at it after we help the Chargers. I want to make sure the others are alright first. I know Sera is kinda weird about the whole ‘magic’ thing. But I mostly want to make sure there’s no risk of infection.. and that Cassandra’s arm is healing correctly. Stitches reset it and one of the other women, Dalish I think her name was, swore she wasn’t a mage but managed to help me heal what damage I could.”

It didn’t take long to join the others at camp, Solas found his two charges in one of the main tents and after inspecting the Charger’s healer’s work, he had to admit that considering the extent of the injuries he was told the man had superb skill. The poultice he had invented worked wonders. Sera had barely any scar tissue from the puncture wound and the worst of her nausea had past days earlier than would be expected with magic. Looking over Seeker Cassandra’s arm he couldn’t help but be impressed with what Kaunis and the “none mage” Dalish were able to reverse.

“Impressive. Aside for the expected soreness, It seems you have made a full recovery Seeker, anyone not familiar with the situation would have even doubted your arm had ever been broken.”  
“I am grateful to have such competent healers to aid me.” Cassandra said shrugged her armor back into place. “The Herald’s knowledge in such things are more impressive that she lets on.”  
“ I can’t take much of the credit for that.” the younger mage said as she casually made her way over to the pair. “Stitches and Dalish did most of the work. I just had the extra mana pool.”

“Your humility does you no justice either Herald.” the dark haired woman said with a shake of her head. She stood to face the elven woman fully, “I know this weighs heavily on you, but do not doubt that you did the right thing.” She griped the smaller woman on the shoulder when she would no longer hold eye contact. “All is well. I will be outside with the others, we will head to the beach when you are ready. ”

“Thank you Cass.” the dalish mage said with a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Creators! They weren’t kidding when they named this place the Storm Coast,” Kaunis shouted to her companions over the whistling wind as they made their way down one of the rain washed trails.

“Might I suggest we move more quickly,” called Solas, pulling his dripping robes tighter about himself.

“And here I thought we’d take our time and stroll around a bit,” the elven woman called back sarcastically. “Figured it was so nice out I’d scout out a place for my summer home.”  
  
“I think I’m going to have to side with Chuckles on this one,” Varric said stumbling as a stiff gust caught him, knocking him off balance.

“Oh all right,” Kaunis sighed in theatrical mock disappointment. “But for the record, when I do get my summer house, you’re not invited.”  
  
The small group pulled their hoods lower, bound their jackets tighter, and braced themselves against the elements as they made their way into the valley. Thankfully, the wind was less hostile at lower altitudes. The rains came and went and came again, mists rising and falling in their wake.

“Ahead! Fighting!” Kaunis shouted as they neared the coastline. There was little need to unstrap her staff as she had been using it for balance much of the day on the steep slick cliffs of the area.

As they rounded the bend, grass and mud turned to loose pebbles beneath their feet. The sounds of fighting erupted around them. Not far down the beach, figures were taking form in the mists. The tall, broad, horned shape of a qunari easy to spot among the battling silhouettes.

“It must be the Chargers,” Cassandra shouted. She put on a burst of speed and launched herself into the fray with a battle cry, slamming hard into a foe and sending him tumbling end over end before he even knew she was there.

Kaunis skidded to a stop in the loose stones not far from the skirmish, bracing herself and unleashing the torrent of electric power she had been building over the last several moments. Her aim was true. Lighting arched from one Tevinter mercenary to another, electrifying a pool three of them stood in and illuminating the area with dazzling light for a brief moment. The dalish woman couldn’t be sure, but it sounded like the great bull of a man let out a roar of approving laughter as the men fell.

The Iron Bull, she mused looking at him. He was tall- between seven and eight feet without the horns- and broad chested, at least two or three or maybe even four times her width. Heavy black tattoos trailed over the deep grayish tan skin of his shoulder and arm. His left eye was covered by a dark patch bound in place by his horns. And his horns! They must be where he gets the name, she thought. They went out horizontally far as his shoulders were wide before turning upward and continuing almost another entire foot, ending in wicked looking points.

Cassandra took up position near the qunari and the young soldier Krem. The three of them put back to back to back in a deathly triangle of blade and shield and axe, hacking and slashing at their would-be attackers.

The Chargers were well trained, working seamlessly and adjusting their tactics to account for the new arrivals. Solas and Kaunis threw barriers down over as many allies as they could. The ranged Chargers, of whom there seemed to be a good mix, picked off mercenaries with deathly precision.

An attacker made for the back of one of the archers and may have gotten the upper hand had Solas not sent a bolt of ice hurtling at her chest, sending her off target and tumbling to the earth. The archer wheeled around, ending the woman with a dagger thrust before she could rise.

Kaunis ignited the area around the feet of several mercenaries. Varric sent one of his special arrows soaring through the high violet flames, making its explosion all the more powerful when it landed. The Chargers picked up on the tactic quickly, angling their arrows to arch through the fires created by Kaunis and… did the Chargers have a mage as well? No matter. The blazing projectiles were a surprisingly effective move.

“Chargers! Stand down!” The big qunari called after felling the last foe with a single swing of his impressive battle axe. “Krem?” he said gesturing to the young man as he approached. “How’d we do?”

“Five or six wounded, Chief!” called the soldier. “None dead.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” The Iron Bull rumbled brightly. “Let the throat cutters finish up then break out the casks.” The soldier nodded and turned away, barking orders at the rest of the Chargers.

The company’s leader sat heavily upon a nearby rock, sighing with satisfaction as he did so. Seated, the top of his skull was just under eye level with the standing Lavellan, horns still rising high over her. She wasn’t the tallest person in the world, but neither was she all that short. Next to the qunari, however, she felt positively minuscule. I wonder if this is how Varric and Harding feel most the time. The Iron Bull rested one hand comfortable against his thigh, the other arm draped over a knee, and leaned forward.

“So, you’re with the Inquisition, huh?” He said motioning to Kaunis with his relaxed arm. “Glad you could make it. Come on. Have a seat. Drinks are comin’.” Bull patted the rock beside him invitingly.

“You want to have drinks in the aftermath of a battle?” Kaunis smirked as she accepted his offer. The rock was damp, but then again, so was she. Her long legs stretched out in front of her crossing at the ankles as she leaned back, hands braced against the rough surface. At least the rain had died down to little more than a misty sprinkle. The qunari laughed. A deep, rich, warm sound, like far off thunder.

“Better than in the middle of a battle.”

“True enough,” she chuckled.

“This is Golden Scythe 4:90 black,” Bull growled almost affectionately leaning in conspiratorially. “You spill it, you’ll kill all the grass.” The young soldier approached once more, coming to a stop just short of the them. “You remember, Cremiuis Aclassi, my lieutenant,” the qunari said by way of introduction. Kaunis bowed her head to him, smiling warmly.

“Your Worship,” said Krem politely before turning to Bull. “You make it sound like she wasn’t the one that sent me this way..Throat cutters are done, Chief.”

“Already?” he replied mildly surprised. “Have them check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem”

“None taken. At least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you qunari right?” Krem said wryly, grinning smugly as he turned to walk away. Bull’s eyes narrowed at the soldier’s back in playfully annoyance.

“So you’ve seen us fight,” the qunari said turning to the elven woman once more and motioning to the dead mercenaries. “We’re expensive but we’re worth it.” He let out a low chuckle. “And I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.”

“How much is this going to cost me exactly?” Kaunis asked peering up at him.

“Wouldn’t cost you anything personally,” he assured. “Unless you wanna buy drinks later.” The big man winked at her. “Your ambassador.. er.. what’s her name… Josephine.” The elf’s eyebrow rose at the Ambassador’s name, but she said nothing. “We’ll go through her and get the payments set up. Gold will take care of itself. Don’t you worry about that. All that matters is we’re worth it.” He laughed again, as if at some inside joke. He certainly was a jovial man. Not what Kaunis had expected when she heard ‘qunari.’

“The Chargers seem like an excellent company,” she said with a smile, studying the men and women as they worked. “Quick learners too. They certainly adapted well when we joined the fight.”

“They are,” The Iron Bull agreed with obvious pride. “But you’re not just getting the boys. You’re getting me. You need a front line bodyguard, I’m your man. Whatever it is. Demons. Dragons. The bigger the better.” The Herald though he sounded excited about such prospects. “And there’s one other thing,” he said, deep voice lowering to a ‘just-between-us’ level. “Might be useful. Might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”

“Only a little,” the elf admitted. “They’re a qunari organization right? Their equivalent of our guards and city watch.”

“I’d go closer to ‘spies,’ but yeah. That’s them. Or well… us.” Kaunis just stared at him. Waiting. Eyes narrowing ever so slightly. “The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere.”

“Rather why I’m still here,” Lavellan conceded. “I shouldn’t be surprised the Qunari took note as well.” Bull nodded.

“Right. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send back reports on what’s happening. But I also get reports from Ben-Hassrath agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.”

“So let me get this straight. You are a qunari spy and you just told me?” She asked. “Isn’t that.. something you should avoid telling me?”

“Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it’s bad. Someone needs to get that Breach closed. So whatever I am, I’m on your side,” he explained.

“Still could have hidden what you are,” Kaunis pointed out.

“From something called ‘The Inquisition?’” he scoffed, letting out a little laugh. “I’d have been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me.”

“Fair enough, I suppose,” she said nodding her head. “What would you send home in these reports of yours?”

“Enough to keep my superiors happy,” he shrugged. “Nothing that will compromise your operations.” He face took on a grave cast. “The qunari want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you’re doing, it’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.”

Lavellan took a deep breath and and let it out slowly. She would rather avoid a qunari invasion if at all possible. While she personally had little experience with the Qun and its followers, she had heard enough to be wary and to know a hostile takeover would be bad news. The Inquisition and the people of Thedas had rather enough on their plate at the moment. If stopping a qunari assault meant bringing Bull on board as a personal body guard and employing the Chargers… Well… There were worse things. Much worse. All told, it seemed like a pretty good deal.

“What’s in these Ben-Hassrath reports you’re offering to share?”

“Enemy movements. Suspicious activity. Intriguing gossip. It’s a bit of everything. Alone they’re not much, but if your spymaster is worth a damn she’ll put them to good use.”

“She?” Fenria smirked knowingly. Bull laughed.

“I did a little research,” he admitted. “Plus I’ve always had a weakness for red heads.”

“Alright. You’re in,” Kaunis chuckled offering her hand to the qunari.

“Excellent,” Bull hummed, shaking it firmly. “Krem!’ he shouted. “Tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Chargers just got hired.”

“What about the casks, Chief?” Krem shouted exasperatedly and a little put out. “We just just opened them up! With axes!”

“Find some way to seal ‘em,” he said simply. “You’re Tevinter right? Try blood magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long... So many things have happened since my last chapter. it's been a nightmare. I don't know how quickly I'll have the next part up, but it won't be nearly as long a stretch I promise. Thank you all that have stuck with me this far. It means so so much to me.


	23. Hessarian's Blade

 

They returned to the main camp at the top of the rise for lunch, Solas insisting on making sure they were all properly mended and prepared before heading out into the mountainous terrain. Varric and Sera would head back to Haven with the Chargers after eating while Solas, The Iron Bull, Cassandra, Blackwall, and Lavellan remained behind.

The rain had passed for the time being and the reprieve allowed the team the chance to dry their thick robes and over coats by the fire. All save Bull, of course, who wore neither.

“Iron Bull, how do your people put on shirts?” Solas asked as he lay his robes out over the drying rack.

“We don’t, usually,” Bull rumbled with a low laugh, gesturing at his near bare chest. “It's pretty hot where we come from. But I can get into anything with a loose collar. Just gotta ease one horn through and then angle it up.” His head tilted in time to the words in demonstration. “There's a term for getting caught unprepared that translates to ‘running around with clothing stuck on your horns.’”

“Colorful,” Solas snorted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“These must be the missing soldiers,” Kaunis said, crouching down in the moldy, ramshackle hut and rolling one man over gently to study his pale face. ‘ _They were so young_ ,’ she thought sadly.

“May they find peace at the Maker’s side,” Cassandra prayed under her breath.

“We should see that their families are notified,” Solas said solemnly.

The elven woman nodded and began to search the bodies. She found a well worn locket around one’s neck and gently unclipped it. The simple totem clearly of great importance. Inside was a small portrait of a young woman and a small child. The elf smiled sadly, running a thumb lightly over the image. From the other one, she took what appeared to be a wedding band. Both items were placed in a clean piece of cloth held out by Blackwall. The cloth was then folded and tucked safely in a deep inside pocket of her bag along with a note one of the fallen men had been in the middle of writing before he had died.

“It appears our men were murdered by a group called the Blades of Hessarian,” The tall elven apostate said reading a letter left on a worn wooden table near the bodies. “And it seems there may be a way to challenge their leader.”

“Hessarian’s blade is supposed to represent mercy not random slaughter,” scowled Cassandra coming to Solas’s side and taking the note as to read it with her own eyes.

“They have traditions,” Blackwall sighed, laying a sheet over the bodies of the Blades’ victims. “Those men were just following a code.” He knelt in respectful silence for a moment, head bowed. Rising, he turned to the Herald. “If the Inquisition can win their loyalty we could steer them on a better path.”

“Worth a try, I suppose,” shrugged the elven woman. The Blades had taken her men’s lives in cold blood. One way or the other there would be recompense.

The trail they followed was winding and slick. While the rains were lighter now, the sun shining more than it hid, the soil was soft and muddy. Lavellan found herself sliding down the steep slopes as much as she walked down them. Her foot caught on a hidden crevice, causing her to tumble forward. She would have fallen had Solas’ strong hand not latched around her upper arm, catching her.

  
“Ma serannas, Lethallin,” she said with a huffed breath, as she peered down the cliff face that had almost claimed her. “That definitely would have left a mark.”

“More like you would have left a smear instead, Boss.” Bull rumbled. “Good catch,” he said smacking the elven man on the shoulder.

“I did not think it would do for our only hope of closing the Breach to go careening into oblivion,” the elven man said eyeing Kaunis as she straightened her robes and armor.

“Yeah, That would have definitely put a dent in everyone's plans, huh?” The Dalish woman laughed. “Welp. I’ve got that going for me at least,” she sighed. “Glad to know I’m not expendable. Yet, anyway. I’ll take the wins where I can get them.” Turning to once more continue down the trail she added, “That’s one near death experience down for the day. Hopefully today I’m not looking to break our record. Now if we could just avoid demons for more than ten minutes, I’d be happy.”

“Speaking of which,” Blackwall chuckled, “do you have any advice for fighting demons, Solas?”

“Survive the first thirty heartbeats, and you'll have already won,” he said sagely as they began moving again.

“So I should try not to die? Helpful,” the warden muttered.

“I mean that demons are rarely intelligent enough to change their tactics,” the elven man elaborated. “If you focus on defending yourself, you will see the full range of their abilities within the first thirty heartbeats. By then, you should be able to find a weakness and exploit it.”

“Ahh,” Blackwall said, voice bright with understanding. “That is helpful! I will try to remember that.”

“I will have to tell Cullen of this as well,” said Cassandra thoughtfully. “It may prove valuable to teach the soldiers.”

“And the Chargers,” Bull agreed.

“I am glad you all find such value in it,” Solas said, eyes twinkling. “But also, try not to die.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Someone’s come with a challenge,” whispered a nervous but hopeful sounding woman as Kaunis and her friends neared the wooden gates of a small stronghold.

“They always fail,” her fellow guard muttered.

“I guess that means we’re in the right place,” she murmured over her shoulder to the others as they passed through the threshold.

“So it would seem,” Cassandra said back. The Seeker’s hand seemed to rest casually upon the hilt of her sword, but the Herald knew it was a show. The warrior woman could have that blade out and whirling at a moment's notice.

Their eyes scanned the interior of the Keep but found no undue threats. The space was small: a few huts along one wall, a stable along another, and a kennel. The humble structures well built and well cared for.

“So you would challenge the Blades of Hessarian?” a large man bellowed from before a stone altar. The little group turned to face him. The warriors keeping an eye on the gathering Blades while Lavellan stared their leader down.

He was broad and tall, with white hair and beard, and a cruel smile. The altar he stood in front of was heavy and rough. Two great stone dogs flanked it on either side, another reminder of the Ferelden landscape.

“You killed soldiers of the Inquisition,” the Herald declared. “We can not let that stand.”

“You want justice?” he taunted savagely. “Claim it!” The broad man charged.

Kaunis half expected the Blades of Hessarian to charge along with him and braced for an attack from all sides, but none of the other men and woman moved. They simply watched. ‘Good, no more unnecessary bloodshed I hope,’ she thought with a little shrug, rolling a shoulder to loosen it and preparing her first spell.

They may not have had other soldiers to worry about, but two giant mabari war hounds decked out in heavy armor came barreling out of the kennels and headed straight for them. Solas threw a barrier down over all of them as was his habit when fighting began. Kaunis ignored it, pulling more and more power to the staff whirling in front of her, eyes never leaving the charging man as he raced forward with his sword raised high in the air, voice ringing out in a war cry.

When he was near close enough for his strike to fall, her staff struck the ground sending a concentrated barrier directly at the man’s chest. It exploded on impact. The force of it threw the white haired man back the ten paces he had just crossed and slammed him hard into the stone altar. The shock wave blew back passed her companions, stirring hair and beard and cloth, but leaving them unharmed. However, it forced the armored mabari they were battling to hunch down against its power.

Unfortunately, the strike had not been strong enough to kill the man or his dogs outright, but it had stunned him and left his breast plate dented awkwardly. Kaunis stalked forward, one purposeful step at a time. Her staff crackling with energy as she readied the lightning change reaction she so favored. It hit the man as he began to rise, sending him once more to the ground. The dogs behind her whined as the bolts found them. Bull letting out a triumphant roar. One down, she hoped.

The Blade’s leader rose to his feet and charged her again. Unsteady steps growing more so as he moved. Her attacks had left his armor dented and smoking, parts of the metal glowing red hot. But for as painful as that must have been, he came all the same. Barreling down on her like an enraged bear.

Hastily, Lavellan renewed Solas’s barrier with one of her own. Just in time too, for the man’s blade came down upon it mere fraction of a second later. He bellowed in frustrated anger. An ice wall shot up at the man’s feet, forcing him back a step. Solas came up beside her. With a nod, they attacked. As he launched ice, she sent lighting. Cassandra raced passed them to strike just as the spells landed. The man fell, clunks of flesh and limb skittering away in all directions.

“And stay down,” Kaunis snarled through heavy breaths.

She spun around in time to hear the final mabari let out a gurgling whine and see Blackwall sliding his claymore free of the corpse. The warden and the qunari approached her to inspect the damage wrought upon the Blade’s fallen leader. Bull let out an impressed snort.

“He was a messy one, I’ll grant you that,” said the warden, rubbing the back of his neck. Kaunis turned slowly to face the rest of the Blades who stood staring and muttering amongst themselves.

“It’s done,” she said firmly. “So long as everyone here respects the outcome.”

“Your Worship,” a brown haired man said stepping forward and bowing, “the Blades of Hessarian are at your service. If you want eyes on the coast, here we are.”

“I had not heard of you before today,” Kaunis said. “And how I heard of you was… unfortunate.” Her eyes narrowed slightly, gaging his reaction.

“Our work is often misunderstood,” the man said bowing his head sadly. “But we serve Andraste and whoever proves worthy of wielding us.”

“So your blades are now loyal to the Inquisition?” She asked. “Because of him?” She gestured with her staff toward the chunky remains and their slowly spreading gore.

“We’re loyal to you,” He corrected. “I suppose that’s the same thing, Your Worship.”

“So no ill will over what happened with your former boss?”

  
“The man was a bastard,” the brunette spat, glaring at the corpse. “You’re not the first to stand up to him. You’re just the first one to win.” He looked back at her, voice softening. “And I would rather pledge my life to the Herald of Andraste.”

“If it makes you happy,” Kaunis said returning the little bow he gave her.

More eyes in more places would aid the Inquisition immeasurably. It was part of the reason she was being sent all over Maker-forsaken everywhere, after all. Still she found this man and his companions to be a lot more agreeable than she had their previous leader.

Lavellan moved to sit on one of the little benches in the courtyard of the wooden fort, while the warriors cleaned their swords and axes. The Blades of Hessarian moved about seeing to the bodies left by the battle. She pulled out the small leather bound notebook she had taken to carrying and began writing. Solas sat quietly across from her stretching his legs and enjoying the moment’s peace. Satisfied with their weapons’ cleanliness, the warriors joined them some time later.

“What now, Boss?” Bull asked, flopping unceremoniously to the ground.

The Herald didn’t answer him, finishing the last line of a letter before setting it beside the two others she had written now lying on the bench. Elbow deep in her bag, she fished out the delicately folded cloth. She placed the ring on one letter. Then did the same with the locket and the agent’s half written note. Carefully and securely, Lavellan folded her own letters around the items forming protective envelopes.

“Cassandra,” the dalish elf said turning to look up at the Seeker, “would you kindly take these back to Haven and see that they make it the families of the deceased?” She held out the little parcels to the warrior woman who accepted them with gentle hands. “Make sure they know their loved ones died in service to the Inquisition and died with honor.” The Seeker tucked the items safely within her pack.

“It was kind of you to write them personally,” Cassandra said in quiet approval as she worked. “Given what you mean to many of our people.” Lavellan sighed heavily.

“I don’t know, Seeker,” she said shaking her head. “I don’t believe I’m the herald of anyone. But you are right. Many others do. Perhaps hearing of their deaths from you, the Right Hand of the Divine, and having me, the supposed Herald of Andraste, personally address them will help. It will be of little comfort, but it is all we have to give. These men’s unfortunate deaths did facilitated the acquisition of new allies for the Inquisition, after all. While the details should be left out, a personal touch is the least we can offer those left behind.”

“A wise and compassionate sentiment,” Solas hummed from his seat.

“Indeed,” Cassandra said studying the elven woman who was once her prisoner and was quickly becoming a respected ally if not friend.

“I have a report for Leliana too, if you don’t mind,” Lavellan continued, changing the topic and hand the woman a thick rolled note. “I’m sure these men will be of use to her.”

“I will see that is it done.”

“Thanks,” the elven First smiled warmly. “You’re one hell of a woman, Cassandra Pentaghast. Don’t know where we would be without you.”

“I’m sure Varric would have some opinions on that front,” the Seeker glowered.

“Then it is a good thing he is not here,” Kaunis said smoothly, soothing the feathers before they could ruffle. “We shouldn’t be here but another day or so before we’ll head back to Haven as well, but I’d rather those families not be left waiting if it is all the same to you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“The Warden’s must have moved on,” Kaunis said as she and her companions poked around the abandoned campsite. It was the third one they’d come across so far. The little ramshackle tent was in tatters, though it appeared to be the cause of the elements rather than any sort of fight. Digging through the rain soaked debris, she discovered a journal with a few missing pages. Likely the pages we found at the other camps, she thought. “They are searching for someone,” she muttered aloud reading the last entry. She looked up at Blackwall, holding out the volume to him. “Have you heard of the Warden they’re talking about?”

“Can’t say that I have,” he replied, flipping through the pages. She sighed, pitching the bridge of her nose in frustration. Leliana’s report about the Inquisition’s warden bounced around in her skull.

“It seems Blackwall knows nothing about the disappearance of the Grey Wardens,” the spymaster had said. “It’s a disappointment. I am, however, glad that he is with us. Even if he was not what I expected. He seems to be a good man. His experience will be an asset to the Inquisition.” She’d sighed heavily then. “As for the other wardens? It appears we will have to keep looking.”

“Whoever he is,” she muttered, “he’s drawing the Wardens away from here.”

“I wonder why?” Solas mused. “And where to?”

“I’m getting a bad feeling about this,” she said, quelling a shiver. “Something tells me, we’re bound to find out eventually and I’m not entirely sure we’ll like what we find.”

“It seems we so rarely do,” her fellow elf agreed.


	24. The Wall Comes Tumbling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this chapter gets real dark.. and graphic.. so yeah. I'm sorry.

After closing what Kaunis hoped was the last rift in the area the group stopped along the river to make camp for the night. Once the tents were set up, they spent the last hour of daylight observing a dragon and giant battling further down the shoreline. The brilliantly colored dragon- scales rippling shades of turquoise, grey, blue, and black- tried to fry the giant with great crackling bolts of energy, while its foe endeavored to crush its skull with fists, rocks, and improvised clubs. Bull had referred to the whole situation as “badass” and Lavellan had quite agreed. Eventually the majestic beast prevailed, flying off to her perch with a mouthful of giant guts, leaving the group without any further entertainment.

“Shall we draw straws for first watch?” The elven woman said with a grin.

“No need, I shall go first,” Solas mused. “Besides, Bull may be new to our expedition, and Blackwall too chivalrous to admit it, but ** _I_** am fully aware that you cheat.”

“You wound me Solas” She said with an over exaggerated gasp. “I **_accidently_** forget to include the short straw one time and I’m forever labeled a cheat.”  
  
“I seem to recall last time you saying you kept the short straw in your pocket for safe keeping Lethallan, not that it was forgotten.” he mused. “You may have second shift if you like.”

“Fine.” Kaunis huffed blowing a stray hair from her face. “But I can never fall asleep again after I wake up. So the meantime I’m going to take a dip in the river.” She waved she hand dismissively as the other mage began to protest. “I will set wards Falon, don’t worry.. the dragon is gone and fed and I wont be more than 15 yards away. I just want to wash some of this grime away before bed.”

Solas frowned. “Very well.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Gentle waves lapped against her calves as she waded further from the water’s edge. Shutting her eyes she let out a long exhale of breathe as she tried to calm her nerves. The Mark pulsed in her palm as she felt out the surrounding area with her magic, knowing it would not be long before he found her. Taking a deep breath she plunged beneath the icy water, the chill offering her only a slight distraction from the thoughts that clawed at the inner walls of her mind. ‘No turning back now.’ Kaunis emerged at the opposite shore, the lush landscape just beyond the bank left her heart heavy with homesickness and regret. Pulling herself ashore she found the half submerged fallen oak that had sheltered her what felt like a lifetime ago and waited. Pulling her knees to her chest she stared deep into the glowing mark in her palm. To the untrained eye it would look unchanged, but after watching it day after day the Dalish mage could see that it continued to crawl its way further up her arm. She felt it every time she came close to another Rift, the pulse of the now familiar foreign magic seeping deeper and deeper into her flesh every time she used it.

“You’ve been living on borrowed time since the Conclave.” Lavellan squeezed her fist tight, smothering the light. “You know exactly how this is going to end, so why do you continue to fight Dhea?”

The ghostly figure knelt before her. His features unchanged from the last she had seen him, save that his eyes no longer held their natural color, now a ghastly milky white.

“Leave the shemlen to their fate. You know that once this is over they will not think more of you. You will be forgotten to history, they will change everything you are to fit what they believe. No elf, especially one raised as Dalish, will ever be more than their blessed Andraste. You will be written out of history the same a Shartan.”

Kaunis furrowed her brow, “Things are not as they were Mehanon.” She stood, glaring up at the apparition. “I do not pretend that what I am doing will alter the minds of the shemlen. I do not do this for glory, or for pride. I know death is my only escape from this, I accepted that the day I woke to this thing on my hand. I stay because it is right! Because if you were in my shoes you would have done the same. This evil threatens us all. If I do not stand against it when I have the power to help then who will?”

Mehanon laughed. “Did the flat ear tell you that? You know Dhea, you put an awful lot of faith in the words of a man you barely know. Do you really think these ‘friends’ of yours truly care for you? That if they knew the truth would they still stand beside you so faithfully?”

“You did.” The Dalish mage said in a small voice. “once.” She turned her back to him, eyes scanning the opposite coastline. “You pretend to be my friend, a loved one, but you wear a face and nothing more. The man I knew once is gone. Leave me Demon, your attempts to tempt me have failed.”

A twig snapped and Lavellan spun on her heel, throwing up a barrier ready to defend, But all that stood there was a lone Halla. Its dark heather coat and obsidian horns made it seem like nothing but a shadow among the dense green foliage. Its green eyes honed on the woman.

“Ghi’lan?” Before Kaunis could approach the creature it dashed further into the wilderness. “Wait!” She ran after the beast, her vision faltering. She stumbled forward as her feet refused to gain traction on the sandy shore.

“Lethallan?”

Solas’ voice snapped her out of her panicked state. Looking back saw him standing at the water’s edge, his brow furrowed with concern. The world around her shimmered, shifting as a heavy fog began to roll in. The scenery began to change rapidly and all at once they now stood within the crumbling ruins of a place all too familiar to her.

“I thought we could only enter the Fade in our dreams.” It came out as a statement, but she looked to her fellow mage hoping he would understand her question. Instead he just stood there quietly, watching her intently as if he was trying to decide the answer for himself.

“Aren't you supposed to be on watch? Is it safe to have you here?” the worry apparent in her voice. “I would not risk the others safety.”

“They are well. Time always passes differently in the Fade.” HE answered matter of factly. “ What seems like hours, days, even years in this place are passed by in the waking world in just a moment. To those still awake I appear as though I have just knelt down to check on you.”

“Oh. I see.” She sighed with relief.

The silence crept up her spine, the insecurities and fears the demon that wore Mehanon’s face had placed so easily at her feet began to stir. She thought she knew the apostate well enough, he had kept many personal secrets to himself, as had she, but as they grew closer, she felt they had both let down at least some of the walls they built. _'But you know this place, this is **the** wall. The Big One. It will change everything. There is nothing good that comes from knowing this, you show him this and you could very well lose everything you’ve gained. Best case scenario he doesn’t kill you outright.’_ Lavellan stared into his icy blue eyes. the sudden contact seemed to break the spell that had taken hold of him.

“Forgive me. I felt the flare of your magic and thought you in danger.” the elven man approached her slowly. “I found you on the shoreline, you were unresponsive, but you didn’t appear to be asleep.” He brushed a stray hair from her face. “I feared the worst.”

  
The moment lingered, and for a second Kaunis wondered if the man leaned forward ever so slightly. Her eyes locked on his lips. All she would have to do was lift herself onto her toes and she could press her lips to his. It would be easy, and she wondered if he thought the same, but as quickly as the moment came it rushed by as he stepped back to take in their surroundings.

“Perhaps your people were correct about you.” She would have otherwise cringed at the comment if not for the amused smirk that pulled at his lip. “In my travels, the ability to pass into the Fade at will was reserved solely to Dreamers. To do so on your own would mean as much.. or perhaps the mark aided you in some way? I am not familiar with this ruin. Where are we?”

_‘It's too late to go back now, I promised I would show him. I can’t put it off any longer.’_ She let out a heavy sigh. _‘Please don’t hate me Lethallin. Please be different. Prove me wrong._ ’ Straightening her shoulders she offered her apostate companion a small, sad smile. “With any luck, answers.. for both of us.” and led him inside.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Solas followed behind her quietly, noting the drastic shift from her usual jovial temperament. Even when she was angry she always managed to find some form of humor to mask it. But here, there was no mask, the only other time he had seen her this way was when he stumbled upon her dream with her friend in the hidden glen. quickening his pace to stand beside her, he risked a stolen glance at her face. She appeared pensive, a dark cloud seemed to linger just behind her eyes unseeing. He began wonder if she was actually looking where she was going or if she was merely following the path by memory. Either way they reached what appeared to be the main hall of a long lost temple when she stopped abruptly.

“It started back at the thicket. I told you how I came to meet my Halla and the spirit that offered me a choice, and how I thought I had so cleverly deceived it.”

Ghostly figures began to appear one by one. Wisps taking the form of a young elven girl and her strange halla escort, the former’s prone form leaning casually against one of the remaining stone pillars, scribbling away frantically as the beast kept watch. It’s ears twitching this way and that as it listened attentively to its surroundings. The younger girl’s face splitting into a wide grin as she finished the last details of the sketch she was working on.  
“What do you think Ghi’lan? Do you think I did them justice?” She held up the detailed sketch of an elven couple. “I’m afraid I had to make up a lot of the finer details, it seem the wisps here would rather play tricks than show me the history of this place.” The Halla huffed and returned to its watch.Younger Kaunis held the sketch a full arms length away, cocking her head slightly to examine the piece at a different angle. With a small sigh she gently tucked the page back into her book and tucked the treasure back into her pack. In the distance voices could be heard shouting. The halla sprang to its feet, the younger version of the dalish mage beside it in seconds, concern giving way to worried recognition as the pair made their way towards the voices.

The Kaunis beside him frowned. “But all I did was fool myself, and others ended up paying the price for it.”

The pair made it to the the ruin’s opening and the once distant shouts sounded much closer now until at last a relieved dalish hunter came into view. Older than the girl by at least a dozen years the man wiped the sweat from his brow and set her with a disapproving glare. His hair was clean shaven on one side, the rest of his auburn hair fell freely to his shoulders save for a single braid. His dark toned skin was flushed as though he had spent the better part of the day running.

“Praise the Creators! There you are Dhea! Do you have any idea how worried the Keeper has been!” The man let out a high pitched whistle, followed by a bird call. “She said you told her you’d be gone six days at most, not a month!” Two more hunters joined them. Twins from the looks of it, both younger, barely at the cusp of manhood, only a year or so into their apprenticeship. Neither young man looked very happy to be there, or to see the girl unharmed.  
“Ir’abelas, Tarlinydha.” the girl said with a deep bow. “My studies took longer than expected. I did not mean to worry anyone. I am ready to head back now if it pleases you.”

That seemed to placate the older man somewhat. “Very well, but first we head to the river. Your Halla looks like it’s in need of water and I need to replenish my skin.” He gestured to the younger men, “Amal, Samahl, you two scout ahead, the river is not far. Show me you can move as quickly as you run your mouths.” The pair scowled but left with no arguments. The hunter made a slight respectful bow to the halla before reaching up to pat its hide, circling the beast as he inspected it for any injuries.  
“Where is Mehanon?” Kaunis asked in a small voice.  
“Away.” Tarlinydha replied in a short clipped tone. “Keeper Istimaethoriel sent him and the new apprentices to the city for trade. As I said before, you were expected back weeks ago, though I know the boy would abandon all sense of duty if he knew you were still gone.” Content with his inspection, the man straighten up and leveled her with a stern disapproving glare. “You are a bad influence on him.”  
“Me?” She gawked. “He’s the one that dragged me out of my aravel to find places like these!”  
The man huffed, but did not reply. Instead leading them both towards the path that lead towards the river. As they walked, the path was uncomfortably quiet, almost unnaturally so, sounds of rushing water the only constant sound as they headed closer to their destination. This seemed to only further sour the older man‘s mood. His large pale yellow eyes constantly surveying the landscape for any sign of life, much like the bird of prey he was named for.

“Void take those fool boys.. Probably scared off every creature in the forest with their bickering.”  
It was not long before they reached the shore, but the boys were no where to be found. Anger gave way to worry as the hunter let out his long whistled call. It was met with only more deafening quiet.

“Maybe they’ve gone past the rivers bend.” he said nodding towards the spot where the river crept around one of the large rocky clefts into one of the many valleys that made up this side of the forest. “Sound travels strangely in these parts, if they went further into the ravine they may not hear us.”  
  
As they approached closer, Ghi’lan stopped and bucked her head wildly.  
“Something is not right here.” The young mage cautioned as she tried to settle the frightened beast.

Solas watched as the girl whispered something to the halla that seemed to calm it marginally. The pair stood locked in place until the hunter turned his back scanning the looming trees for the presumed threat, then with a sudden burst of magic, the animal’s shadow seemed to burst free into a creature of its own and dashed into the forest. The elven apostate looked to his guide for an explanation, expecting her to be watching the scene before them as well, but her eyes were locked on his face, gauging his reactions.

“That was Ghi’lan’s true form.” she answered. “I told you she was too proud to possess what she felt a ‘lower beast’ so instead she became its shadow, linked but not bound. I asked her to find the others.”

“I must admit Lethallan, you continue to surprise me.” Solas chuckled darkly when the woman’s head cocked slightly to the side and raised her brow raised slightly in question. “I cannot think of many others- if any- that if in your position would have insisted on ** _asking_** for assistance and not **_demand_** it.”

Something behind her scarred eye shimmered and she pulled her gaze away back to the scene unfolding. “Perhaps it is because I am fully aware of just how much harder the outcome can be when things are demanded. I would not knowingly force my ideals nor my desires on anyone, let alone on something as delicate as the nature of a spirit, but it is a dangerous line to walk. It requires trust, and the line is sometimes blurred by panic or necessity.” She frowned.

A surly laugh broke through the silence. Standing at the top of the hill on the opposite shore stood a large husky human man.

“Well, well, well, lookie here boys! Another pair of knife ears lost in our forest!”

Two more large men cantered up behind him, all laughing. The last man yanked on a rope and the two young hunters stumbled out of the wilderness broken and bloody.

“Falon!” Kaunis shouted rushing forward to aid them, but the older man stuck out his arm to stop her. “Hah’ren?” she asked confused.

“It will not help them to rush to your own death Da’len. We will see what it is they want, I would end this peacefully if we are still able.”

The other men just laughed harder.

“You see, it may not mean much to you savages, but these lands are owned by the Duke Antoine. By all rights you lot are trespassing. We came here cause we heard there was one of those weird deer things you folk are so fond of. Different from the other ones, black horns, Its sure catch us quite a sum of gold if we bring it back into town. Nobles eat up that kind of pish. Thought we might ask these fellows here where we might find it, couldn’t understand a word they said though. Figured it a shame really, they put up a pretty good fight they did, this one here even managed to put down my hound.” He kicked Samahl hard in the side. Beside her the older hunter griped his knife with white knuckles but his hand stayed firmly at his side.

"But I see here we should have just waited and asked this pretty lil thing." the man blew a kiss and winked her direction. Her face recoiled with disgust. "Awe don't be like that. How about a trade, your deer friend for the lives of your friends here. Deal?"  
  
The young hunters exchanged glances before Amal shouted. “Ar'an shivasem Hah’ren. Shala druast halla. Varemah ish'ala."

“What's that lad?" the burly man said with a sneer. “Can’t say I particularly like that tone. “He nodded to the other man. “Take care of that won't you, Sven.” The third man grinned, cantering behind the young man as he attempted to crawl away, but held in place by the man wit the rope. Without a moments hesitation he held the boys head between his large ogre like hands and with a slick sickening SNAP the boy’s body fell lifeless to the ground. “maybe we should just kill the lot of you and be done with it."

Time stopped.

“Ar isalathe dala elvar'nas’alin!” Tarlinydha screamed and he drew his daggers and launched himself toward the man, sinking his blades into the man's throat and chest. The younger elf clamoured to his feet, rage burning as he stared down at the lifeless form of his twin. Kaunis shot up a barrier over both elven men before the other man could swing down his axe.

“The little bitch is a fucking mage!” the leader shouted.

"Run Ghi'lan" Kaunis yelled smacking the halla's flank. "To the trees!" She spun her staff above her head, pulling power from the curious wisps that came it investigate the death and chaos that erupted.

"I’m not sure if you can feel how it was in a dream lethallin, I cannot, but the Veil was already so thin in this area." the older version dictated from beside Solas. "It was part of why I came here to study."

The creature bucked and leaped forward as she struck the rocky shoreline with the butt of her staff. Lightning crackled as it leapt from her focus. Both remaining men staggered back as the bolts stuck all around them. The leader lifted his bow and fired, the arrow struck inches from her feet. A small glass vial fell from the arrow’s shaft and shattered. Thick black smoke billowed from the pink liquid as it met the open air. It spread faster than she could outrun it, draining her of her mana and her strength. The young mage’s legs gave out beneath her as she stumbled to reach the safe cover of the treeline.

“Ha!” the burly man chortled. “Gotta love Magebane! That ought to keep ya busy sweetheart.” He turned his attention back to the other elven men. Tarlinydha and the young hunter were doing their best to keep the third man at bay, who despite his large size, was far more agile than anticipated. Both elves were injured now, Tarlinydha’s face bloodied where he the blunt end of the man’s axe to the face, but it just as the veteran hunter made an opening for the younger man to strike an arrow plunged into his right side. The older man howled crumpling from the blow. The human hunter took advantage of the opportunity and stuck the man down with his axe.  
  
Kaunis watched in horror as the old hunter fell to his knees, fire burned in her veins as she desperately tried to call on any mana to save him from the killing blow. Her head pounded and her vision blurred, tears streaming down her cheeks as she screamed. Samahl fell to the ground as well as his teacher’s head rolled down the bank, his owl like eyes now dim and lifeless. Both humans just laughed.

“ **I can help you Da’len** ,” the voice whispered from the trees. " **If you choose to allow it**."

The halla appeared from the darkness, it's glowing green eyes locked on the mage. Behind it dozens of wisps danced with merriment at the scene unfolding, Kaunis turned back to watch as the two shemlen stalked up to Samahl’s shock stricken form.

“How?” she asked, her voice barely a whisper. “I have no mana left.”

“ **I can help you use the Veil, harness the Fade and smite your enemies**.” the shadow hissed. “ **I have seen it. It's the power you’ve always had, but locked away**.”

Solas looked down at Lavellan, she no longer was watching him. Instead intently watching her younger self. He felt her hand brush against his own, but before he could offer it to her she withdrew.

“Looking back now, I feel like there were so many things I could have done differently. I could have run, but if I did would I just lead the shemlen to our camp and cause even more unnecessary death? Would sacrificing myself in Samahl’s place have saved him? Or would it only add a few more moments of agony to his suffering? It didn’t occur to me until that moment that Ghi’lan was a demon, simply biding its time. Until that moment I thought I saved a spirit in that thicket. She called herself Choice but she offered purpose and wisdom.. Not unlike the spirits you spoke of that day in your cottage. I thought her a friend. But I looked in those eyes then and I saw what Mehanon warned me of, a demon, and I think what troubles me most about this moment was that when faced with a choice where every other alternative seemed worse, if it meant I could help, that I could save at least one life I decided I didn’t care.”

Her confession made Solas‘ heart ache, how similar they were, though on such vastly different scales.  
“And if you could go back?” he asked cautiously. ”Do things differently.”

She laughed, but is was a cold and harsh thing, so unlike her usual chime.  
“Thats the thing about choices Solas, once you make them you must live with the consequences, good or foul. I could have changed so many things, perhaps I would circumvent this whole disaster and never gone in that thicket; but if I did I wouldn’t be who I am now. I wouldn‘t have this mark on my hand.” She looked up at him brilliant blue eyes shining, “I wouldn‘t have met you.”

“Show me.” the young girl replied.

The temperature around them plummeted. Her breath came out in icy puffs as she turned to face down the men. They stood there staring at her confused.

“I thought you shot her with magebane?” Tarlinydha’s killer voice shook with fear. “What’s going on?”

“I did!” The leader shouted. “What are you up to you crazy bitch?!”

Kaunis’ skin prickled with goosebumps as she extended her arms. She could feel the fiery tendrils of Ghi’lan touch as it crept beneath her skin guiding her hands. Darkness seeped into the edges of her vision and suddenly she felt like falling.

“ **Focus Da’len** ,” the spirit’s voice lingered. “ **Find the place you locked away**.”

The leader raised his bow again, aimed to strike a killing blow. Both versions of the Dalish mage shut their eyes and let out a long exhale.

“ **Let me in**.”

Both pairs of eyes shot open as both men were ripped from ground and crashed into one another unable to move.  
“What in Andraste’s FU-” The man’s curse was cut short as both men were suddenly pinned down by an incredible force. The dalish mage strolled across the river, the swift moving water turning to solid ice as her heel settled on it. The halla followed as far as the water’s edge but only its shadow crossed.  
The two men lay on ground still struggling against the unseen force. Kaunis stood above them and watched them with darkened eyes, an almost sinister sneer pulled at her lips.

“P-p-please! Mercy!”the men cried.

She looked over at the bodies of Amel and Tarlinydha, striding over to where Samahl’s beaten and huddled form laid still before setting the humans with a hateful frown as she raised her open palm to the sky. 

“We beg you!” they screamed.

“ ** _The choice had been made_**. To the Void with you!"

Her hand clenched into a fist and she slammed it into the earth. The world shook around them. Horrified, blood curdling screams were swiftly silenced by the barrage of fireballs that rained from the sky. Chunks of raw flaming essence of the Fade slammed into the earth with such force that it left the land forever changed. Behind her, young Kaunis registered Samahl’s terrified screams as he pounded on the barrier she had erected around them.

Facing him she extended her hand to calm the man but it only seemed to frighten him further. He clawed at the magical shield as though his life depended on it. His fear broke her concentration and the barrage stopped and her barrier fell in quick succession.

“Falon?” the voice that left her did not sound like her own she noted. “It’s alright we are safe now.”

“Vara Era'harel! You are no falon of mine.” Samahl yelled pointing one of Tarlinydha’s daggers at her ready to defend himself.

“Samahl, I mean you no harm. Please, lethallin, para mis.” she took a cautious step forward. The young man swung the blade down reflexively, striking her across the left side of her face. She recoiled in pain, Ghi'lan's power pulsed as she knocked the scout back with a powerful barrier. One bloodied hand covered her damaged eye as she watched as the young man's body went slack as he struck the side of one of the many charred fallen topiaries that now littered the area. Ghi'lan's barrier continued to hold the man in place, pressing him harder into the fallen timber, even though he was no longer conscious. His breathing became labored and his chest began to deflate awkwardly. She willed the barrier to dissipate but nothing happened.

"Ghi'lan enough! It was an accident. Stop."

" **I will not.** "

She forced herself to look to the halla. it still stood rooted in place on the other side on the ice bridge, its dark shadow stretching around the stream until it melted with hers. Panic flooded her mind as she fought to regain control. "This is not what I wanted."

" **What we want matters little, da'len. You are a child. So much yet to learn. You _need_ me**."

"I am not a child!" she yelled. "and I'm not the one that needs you." She forced herself to run, charging the halla with what remained of her own strength. She collided with it before it could run, reaching into her pack and grabbing a small vial of lyrium before her body could betray her. " _You_ need **me**." Pulling the cork free with her teeth she swallowed it in a single gulp. The potion fought its way through her system as it combated against the remaining effects of the magebane. Praying to whatever gods would listen she let herself slip into the Fade.

Her body slumped forward and she collapsed to her knees. 

Solas rushed forward, but the woman at his side griped his arm and stilled him. "It's alright. Just give me a moment." she offered him a small broken smile.

"I don't understand," he watched as the shadow slowly retreated from her unconscious form.

"Do you remember that night on Dennett's farm?" she began, "When I asked if it was possible to revert a demon back to its natural state? This was why. This version of Ghi'lan was twisted, in the Fade we... connected? No that isn't the right word. It's like she was a torn robe, and I was the thread. I couldn't make the tear disappear, but I was able to mend it. I helped her so she set me free." 

They both watched as the shadow withdrew from her completely, bonding instead with the Halla. The creature took on a more ethereal form as it approached the sleeping maiden, nuzzling her cheek until she awoke. The girl hugged the animal's head to her chest and scratched behind its ear as Solas had seen her do that day at the thinket. Pressing her palm to her injured eye she tried to push at least a basic healing spell, but with her mana still dangerously low she was only able to slow some of the major bleeding. With a heavy sigh she glanced over to where Samahl still laid, tearing off a strip of cloth from her cloak she tenderly wrapped the cloth to cover the half of her face. Testing the strength of her legs as she rose she pressed her forehead to the halla's own before smacking the beast on its flank causing it to sprint of into the forest. She approached the man cautiously, kneeling down to check his pulse. His breathing was labored and even from where they stood Solas knew that the man's rib cage was broken. But still Kaunis pressed her palms and pushed what healing magic she could muster. The scout coughed but was able to take a large gulp of air. The young mage hefted the man up so he could lean heavily on her shoulder. Still barely cognizant, she had to all but drag the man to water, following it a short distance until she discovered the Shemlen's small boat. Hefting him into the craft she waded into the water pulling the raft like craft into deeper water until she could climb in as well.

The scene dissolved and Solas awoke, staring into Lavellan's crystalline blue eyes that simmered with unspilled tears. 

"I followed the river until I was able to signal my clan. Samahl lived long enough to tell my Keeper and the others what happened.. I should have run.. but I couldn't leave him to die like that. They wanted to kill me, they would have if not for-"  the tears spilled down her cheeks like rivulets and her body shook as she failed to suppress her sobs. 

"Atisha mar'lan, lethallan." He cupped her cheek with his palm and wiped away the tear with his thumb. "it's alright."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and willed herself to calm down. After several moment she composed herself, her face suddenly hot at the close proximity they were to one another, but neither withdrew. A small sniffle escaped but she continued.

"Mehanon helped me, as he always did. After our.. separation, Ghi'lan and the halla became one being.. I assume she returned to the Fade, since she would often visit me in my dreams, offering simple guidance or counsel when I needed it. I heard from Mehanon once that a similar halla tried approaching the camp one night.. but the hunters scared it off."  

"Understandable. The Dalish have always been superstitious. I am glad to hear she survived her encounter.. I know many other spirits that did not. Though I would be lying if I said I am not happier that Mehanon was there to help _you_. He sounded like a good man, with a unique spirit such as yourself."

"You don't hate me?" She asked confused.

He could not help the smile that spread across his face. "Hate you? Lethallan, do you have any idea what you did? Vivienne would compare it to a circle mage's harrowing.. but you have done something unheard of, rejecting possession that had already taken hold. Its.. its remarkable! You truly have an indomitable spirit."  

"moments like this it certainly doesn't feel that way," she sighed.

"Ah but what you fail to see lethallan is that though you struggle, at times feel the heavy burdens laid across your shoulders, you bend to carry the weight, you refuse to be broken." He tilted her head down and pressed his lips to her forehead before he stood at his full height. "it is a strength few carry." he held his hand out to pull her to her feet. Come sit with me, we shall keep each other company during our watches. We can trade stories of the places we've seen in memories,  I will tell you of my own friend Wisdom."

 She laughed as she grasped his offered hand, it sounded once more like chimes and sunshine. A coy smile played on her lips as she fell in stride beside him. "Sweet talker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this part was hard to write.. Not so much because I didn't know what to write, but i just couldn't get it down the way it played out in my head. This Inquisitor is very dear to my heart, in a way she is my shadow, I played her playthrough when I was recovering from a really hard spot in my life after my dad died and she helped make the things followed after a little easier to cope with. I wanted to get across that she was lost, content to convince herself she was better off alone when all she desperately wanted was to make some kind of connection again. Depressed and alone but refusing to let it drag her under... finding something to smile or laugh about when all she wanted to was scream in angry or curl up in a ball and cry. Feeling like you'll never be good enough but still trying to figure out your purpose. being kind and thoughtful when all you're met with is disdain and ignorance. This chapter was her confronting her darkest hour and realising things play out a certain way for a reason. I hope I gave this chapter the heart and soul it deserved. Thank you to all of you that continue to read my ramblings, it fuels my soul and helps me in ways you can't even know. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.. Until next time my doves.. over the next few chapters we head to Redcliffe to finally meet up with a beautiful time traveling Altus bastard.  
> Translations:  
> Tarlinydha- Owl (In this instance its the senior hunter's name)  
> Ar'an shivasem Hah’ren. Shala druast halla. Varemah ish'ala. - We made an oath elder. Protect the sacred halla. leave us.  
> Ar isalathe dala elvar'nas’alin - I will kill you villain (constructed)  
> Vara Era'harel! - Leave/depart abomination!  
> para mis- put away your blade (constructed)  
> atisha mar'lan- calm yourself


	25. At the Crossroads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having hit a bit of a writers block, I decided to tackle this particular part in 3 sections, probably from 3 different POV.. since i'm a dirty Shem. Dialog has always been a struggle of mine and I hope I was able to keep everyone in character for this part. next bit will have a bit more going on. Thanks again to everyone that stops by reads this.. it does help keep me going.

If there was one thing worth boasting about, it was his ability to get a fairly accurate read on people. It was a trait that lead him to meeting his best friend, Hawke, the rest of their motley crew of misfits, and was ultimately, a trait that helped see him through the hell spiral that was Kirkwall the last ten years. Despite the obvious differences between them all, Hawke stood at the epicenter, as the common denominator, her charisma, wit and ridiculous humor bonded them all into a family. Standing in the doorway of the currently vacant healer’s hut Varric watched as the Herald gathered up her own ragtag team of unlikely companions as they prepared for the last leg of the journey to Redcliffe. The dalish mage reminded him a lot of his old friend, and he could only scold himself at how easy it was to fall into the same familiar rhythm as he had all those years ago. But while Hawke had alway been the Sun, using her fire to light up those close to her, or burn those who were not, Kaunis was different. She took the light other emitted, growing stronger and brighter everyday, and reflected it back to those that appreciated her beauty and strength, but with every passing day she grew further and further out of reach from the other flowers. He watched as she exited the hut across the way, possibly to check on the young man Hyndel’s mother since the young man had yet to arrive from with his things from the Winterwatch Tower, with Chuckles in tow.  
The dwarven storyteller smiled sadly to himself as he observed the pair. Chuckles was admittedly a hard one to peg. At the surface many would see him as an asshole, not that they’d be wrong, but after getting to know the man a little better he couldn’t help but be reminded a bit of Blondie. Both men seemed to have this self imposed restraint, afraid to let anyone see too deep, but when face to face with the Sun (or in this case Sunflower) their defenses would crumble little by little. The cracks in the elven man’s veneer was slower to show, but they were there, had been since the trip home from Dennett’s farm months ago.  
At this point the duo had walked down to the lower level, Lavellan was going on animatedly about something that elicited one of Chuckles all too rare smiles. The scene was too reminiscent of the times he would witness with Hawke and Anders as they traveled together. Whatever had happened between them after he and Sera had left them at the Storm Coast must’ve been big, but no one was talking. The most that he could get out of Hero was that the last night of their stay they had kept each other company during watch, but once he relieved them they dispersed to their own tents and barely spoke the rest of the trip. He could only pray to Andraste that if this did become something more it would have a happier ending this time around.

“So you think they’re innit yet?” Sera interrupted his thoughts. The young rogue handed off the basket of freshly caught fish to the hunter while Bull added two more dead ram to the cart beside them before leaping up the small ledge to join him. Although the rogue Templars and wayward mages had long been vanquished, the surrounding area still proved perilous. The pair had been more that happy to let off a little ‘mayhem’ as Bull called it, on the wildlife to help the remaining refugees that remained at the Crossroads.

“Not likely.” Bull interjected. “Boss seems lighter, like that cloud that hangs over her head thinned out a bit, but Solas still walks around like he has a stick up his ass. She’s softening him up though. I’ve seen the looks he gives her when he thinks no one is looking. Poor sap probably doesn’t even realize how bad he has it.”

“Blah blah blah lots of boring pish if you ask me.” Sera huffed. She pulled an apple from her knapsack and bit into it angrily. “The elf always goes for the elf like they think it’ll mean something.” Wiping the juices from her chin with the back of her hand she continued, “Can’t blame him though, she is pretty in places... too bad she’s an elfy elf.”

Varric chuckled. “I’m not even going to touch that topic with you Buttercup.”

The female rogue just shrugged and went back to eating her snack, tossing the core behind her once she was done. Plopping down to sit along the length of the ledge she pondered for a moment before turning her attention to the qunari beside them.

“So, Bull. What are your women like?”

Iron Bull leaned against the high wall, his single eye shifted from the elven pair to the Sera.  
“The Tamassrans? Terrifying... and inspiring.” a subtle hint of awe in his voice. “They teach you everything you need to know. Give your life purpose.”

Sera shook her head, “No, I mean, are they like you? Big and... phwoar.” to emphasize her point she kicked out her arms and legs to exaggerate the man’s size.

“Oh, shit yeah.” the large ox-man guffawed.

“Wow.” Sera cooed dreamily before losing herself to a fit of giggles.

“Whatever are you three.. charming dears doing over here?”  
Madame de Fer strolled along the walkway as regal as ever, Enchanter Ellendra on her heels behind her clutching a note and small vial. “I do hope you all finished the tasks assigned to you before you decided to stand around and gawk at our dear Herald.”

Iron Bull stood at attention as the ebony skinned woman stopped before him, her sharp, steel eyed gaze boring into him.

“Yes Ma’am of course ma’am.” He fumbled, “Sera and I brought in a good haul of fish and ram’s meat for the refugees. Should last them for a while.” He avoided the elegant woman’s gaze, instead focusing on a rather interesting patch of earth at his feet. “The gawking wasn’t intentional ma’am. Sorry ma’am.”

“Awe don’t let her piss in yer biscuits Bull.” Sera scowled and shot the mage a dirty look. “I've heard things about you, Vivvy."

Vivienne scoffed. “If you must address me, it is properly Madame Vivienne, official mage to the Imperial Court."

Sera scowl deepened ."Yes, that’s what I heard. Not the title, the snotty bit."

Vivienne feigned a sigh. “How ever shall I recover from your condemnation?"

Sera shook her head in disbelief, her frustration getting the better of her.  
“You’re still doing it. Can you even shut it off?"

The Iron Lady laughed, but it was cold and unfeeling, “For you, my dear? No.” Varric shuffled awkwardly when the cold woman turned her attention to him. “And you?”

“Me?” He replied innocently, “I just standing here, minding my own business. Cassandra went to check up on the situation with Corporal Vale, looks like we might be able to get these refugees to better safety once our job in Redcliffe is done. The Herald and Chuckles insisted on dropping off the supplies we found for Recruit Whittle and that potion for Hyndel’s mother.”

Vivienne crossed her arms and looked throughly unamused, “So you’ve just been... standing here?”

The dwarf shrugged. “Well I mean right now I am, but I got the Intel Sunflower wanted me to get if thats what you mean, and Red has a few extra pairs of eyes and ears by the tower and Dwarfson’s Pass.”

“Sounds like Varric got ‘round more than you huh Vivvy? So why don’t you bugger off an’ worry about yourself yeah?" Sera chimed in.

The woman scowled and puffed like an angry bird, but schooled herself once Sera flipped on her back in a fit of giggles. She shot the elf an icy glare but it did little to curb the smaller woman’s glee.

“Is everything alright over here?” Lavellan asked with a quirked brow. Varric wasn’t sure when exactly she wandered up behind them but her appearance was enough to make Sera almost jump out of her skin.

“Oi! I frickin told you not to do that... frickin sneaky elfy.. shite! I almost needed a new pair of knickers." Sera cursed. “frickin elfy tricks, prolly stupid magic too. Just stupid.” she continued to mutter under her breath.

Kaunis rolled her eyes as the young rogue continued her muttering rant, her gaze fell on the Iron Lady and the Enchanter beside her. “Lady Vivienne, I see you were able to convince Lady Ellendra to join us,” she gave the woman a slight bow. “On behalf of everyone, I thank and welcome you to the Inquisition. Your skills will be a great asset I am sure.” she hesitated for a moment. “And my condolences for your.. friend. Mattrin. Words will do little to console the loss you feel, especially a life lost needlessly. I hope we will be able to end this war before more such lives are lost.”  
“Thank you, your Worship.” The older mage returned the bow. “When the caravan is ready I will join the others to Haven. Farewell.” and with that she took her leave.

The Herald watched the woman disappear into the crowd on the lower level before turning her attention back to her companions. He had only really seen her anger a few times, most often it was usually aimed towards Chuckles, but Varric could tell just by her stance that the elven woman was pissed. “Anyone mind telling me what the Void was going on before I walked up?”

“If I might be so bold, Lady Herald” Vivienne started with her usual sickeningly sweet tone. “Is this the company you would present as the Inquisition?” She gestured to the rest of the group present.

“I know, right?” Sera interrupted, pulling an arrow from her quiver and began to use it as a toothpick, “You people are weird.”

Vivienne sighed, “Thank you for illustrating the point.”

“What, you think you’re better than me?” The rogue jumped to her feet and took a few menacing steps towards the mage.

The Iron Lady stood her ground, an arrogant smile pulling at her lips. “It’s nothing personal, dear. I am demonstrably better than most. That you so thoroughly prove it is hardly my fault."

If he had not been standing there watching the event unfold he would have surely called bullshit. One second Buttercup was full lunge, ready to unleash Andraste know‘s what kind of hell on the First Enchanter, the next Sunflower fadestepped and had her pinned to the wall beside him. Despite her smaller frame the mage was able to hold the angry girl back until most of her fury died out.  
“That is quite enough!" the elven mage yelled.  
“She thinks she’s better than me!" The rogue spat as she struggled against the other woman’s arm. From behind them Vivienne laughed.

“Oh, this is truly, truly sad.”

“I said enough! From both of you!” Lavellan shouted turning her head to stare down the ebony woman. “Creators! You’re both as bad a children. We are supposed to be working together, a team. I leave you alone for ten minutes and you’re at each other’s throats. How are we supposed to convince these people we’re capable of anything if all they ever see is us bickering.” She let Sera go. “Thank your Maker that Cassandra or the Nightingale arent here to witness this, or you’d both would be on your way. I will not tolerate this behavior anymore Sera.” before the elf could counter she turned to the other mage, “And I will not have you belittle every choice and decision I make here Vivienne, Sera is here for the same reason you are. If you have a problem with her you have a problem with me. Do I make myself clear."

“Crystal, darling." the circle mage bowed. “My apologies. You have not lead us astray thus far, I was wrong to-”  
  
“I am not asking for your apologies, Madame de Fer, I am saying this so you might be better going forward. You both offer things the other lacks. Both of you wanted to help the Inquisition, but if thats changed by any means don’t think you have to stay here.” She let out a defeated sigh and stepped back, letting Sera go free. Kneeling down to pick up the knapsack she had dropped she spoke, but this time much softer, “I have to meet up with Cass and make sure everything is set with Vale.. if you decide to stay, and I hope you will, Blackwall and Solas are waiting by the gate to Redcliffe road. We leave within the hour.” and with that she strolled to the furthest edge and leapt down to the lower level.

Vivienne scoffed and swept away towards the gate, but it lacked her usual air of confidence. Sera’s eyes narrowed to slits as she watched the Herald vanish up the hill. The dwarven storyteller watched the young girl closely as pinpricks of tears threaten to spill over wiped but the elf wiped her nose with the back of her sleeve, and the tears with it.

“Stop doing that.” She said once her back was facing him.

The dwarf’s lip curled slightly with amusement even if it didnt quite reach his eyes. “Certainly. What was it?"

“I can hear how you’re looking at me.”She snapped, it lacked her usual bite however, “You’re doing that thing where you describe what we’re doing.”

“Narration,” the storyteller supplied, “and you can hear how I’m looking?” He tried to keep his usual jovial tone from coloring his question. He knew the rogue well enough now that the Herald’s words were as powerful as a physical blow to her pride, but he wondered if she saw beyond her own fury to what the Dalish mage had also admitted in her defense to the Iron Lady, that she was one of her people. Varric couldnt help but wonder which it was that had the prankster so shaken.

“That’s a thing. Just stop it!” the young girl grumbled. “Come on Bull, lets find Elfy and Beardy bits.. The sooner I can stick stuff with arrows the better.” The pair wandered off, with Bull trying his best to convince the rogue the finer points of creating mayhem. Varric chuckled to at her outburst when he suggested throwing her behind enemy lines.  
Pushing himself off his spot on the wall the dwarf just shrugged speaking more to himself than to anyone in particular,

“I will try my best not to do the impossible.”


	26. update

I'm sorry for the long stretch of silence... the last couple of months have been a rollercoaster.. got hit with a triple whammy and in the course of a few weeks my phone, my car and my laptop all decided they hated me and blew up/died.. with the first 2 being my major concern I haven't had the time nor the funds to get my laptop repaired or replaced.. but fear not! I may have lost everything i was working on, but it hasn't stopped me from continuing to write up what's next, the ol' fashioned way lol..I am going to try and see about using my mom's computer, but it may end up being a bit longer (still trying to figure out how I can afford getting a new car) until I can get my ducks in a row and work on my own again... I'm hoping before the holidays roll in.. I am sorry for keeping you all waiting.. it sucks.


End file.
